Vongola and Wafia: Truth and Dare
by amekazakai
Summary: You've read the stories. You've read the manga and watched the anime. Now, it's time to dare and ask the Wafia and the Vongola about the truth! The Varia, the Arcobalenos, and the American Branch are all included. Now accepting Milliefiore and Shimon!
1. Getting Started

**My second idea (if you read my other Wafia and KHR story)! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**Love you guys!**

* * *

Me: HI EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!

Isabella: *gibb-slaps me* Shut up. We're right here, you know.

Me: *glares* I was talking to the readers, baka.

Isabella: ...Oh.

Meagan: So what are you going to do now?

Me: Well, since it's a new year and Vongola VS Wafia's gonna end in seven or so chapters, I thought I should work on something new.

Jenny: *confused* I thought you were going to do that Ouran High School thing?

Me: I'm gonna try working on three stories at the same time!

Harrison: *suddenly alarmed* Wait, you're not going to start on THAT?!

Me: Yup!

Nancy: This wouldn't happen to be the story idea that only you and one other person knows about?

Me: Right again!

Isabella: Wait, that one other person was HARRISON?

Me: *shrugs* We were talking on the phone, and since he lives in California and barely seems to contact you people, I thought he'd be safe to tell.

Jenny: *glaring at Harrison* Yeah, there's a reason why you answer e-mails, Harrison.

Harrison: *backing away* Sorry! I barely check my e-mail, though!

Jenny: SO CHECK IT!!!!!

Me: *restraining Jenny* Okay, if you don't stop, I won't tell you my lovely idea or worse, Dino won't come out in this at all!

Jenny: NO! Not Dino!

Me: So stop.

Nancy: So, what's this idea that you failed to share with us?

Isabella: *smiling sweetly* Yes, Won-chan, tell us this lovely idea of yours.

Me: Well, I wanted to do a truth and dare fanfic with the Wafia and KHR characters. The readers can ask both the Wafia AND the KHR characters anything they're wondering about. They can dare us to do anything too. But nothing too epic. Nothing perverted either. Kissing is as far as I will go. Yaoi and yuri are allowed- AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isabella: NO JENNY!!!!!! DON'T KILL THE WONADONASAURUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenny: NO YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: It's my fanfic! And I really don't see what you have against it! The most readers can make the boys can do is kiss. Besides, if they make them french-kiss, then I'm not gonna go into details about the kiss.

Jenny: BUT!!! BUT!!!

Harrison: ...What's yaoi?

Chiara: And what's yuri?

The rest of us: O.O

Me: You two don't know?

Harrison: Nope!

Jenny: You tell them, Wonadon. You're the one who said it.

Me: Fine... Yaoi is male on male. Yuri is female on female.

Chiara: *coughing lightly* Okay...

Harrison: O.O Oh... Okay...

Me: Anywa-

Dino: JEN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~ *glomps Jenny*

Jenny: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE LOVE!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isabella: *rolling eyes* Oh, shut up. Hey, Vongola.

Tsuna: *smiling* Hi! We got Wonyoung's memo.

Kyoko: Wah, a lot of people are here!

Haru: Hahi? But what is this for?

Gokudera: Tch. Who knows? Won made it up, so it can't be good.

Ryohei: This is going to be fun to the EXTREME!!!!!!

Lambo: Bwahahaha!!! Lambo-san's here!

I-Pin: *sweat-drop* Nobody cares, Lambo.

Lambo: Eh?! *looks around at people who are all ignoring him and starts sniffling* Must...Persevere...

Yamamoto: Hi Meagan! *hugs Meagan*

Meagan: *blushing* Um, hi!

Hibari: Hn. *wraps arms around Wonyoung and kisses her on the cheek*

Wonyoung: *blushing bur smiling* Hi. *hugs back*

Harrison: *snickers while taping the moment*

Mukuro: Izzy-chan!!! *glomps Isabella before repeatedly kissing her face everywhere*

Isabella: Mukuro! Get off! *trying to push him off before giving up and settling for throwing her trident and Harrison, who had switched to taping them*

Harrison: *dodging* Isabella, can you stop throwing stuff at me?

Isabella: You're getting what you deserve.

Sudden loud voice from outside the doors: ARGH!!!!!!! BEL!!!!!!!!!! STOP HUGGING ME!!!!!!!!

Bel: Ushishishi. I refuse.

Adrianne (yes, it was her): ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! THE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!1 IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Another very familiar voice: Suck it up and deal with it, Dame-Adrianne.

Adrianne: I'm not Tsuna!!

Yet another familiar voice: I think you need your eyes checks, kora.

Reborn: Shut up Colonello.

Others in the room: *blinking and staring at the door*

(Varia and American Branch bursts in with Arcobalenos sitting on their heads and shoulders. Arcobaleno pets follow in with some exceptions)

Squalo: VOI!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!

Cindi: *walks over to Xanxus and hands him a wine glass*

Xanxus: *throws wine glass at Squalo's head* Shut up, trash.

Fuuta: WOW!!! The Varia? I've got to make rankings while everyone's here!!!

(Everything starts floating)

Fuuta: Fuuta calling... I hear you, ranking planet...

Squalo: The ranking kid? Hey, rank something about me!

Fuuta: ... Out of 20,820 extremely loud mafioso, Squalo is number one. He's also number two in the list of annoying mafioso out of 21, 130, coming in just behind Lambo.

Lambo: *gasp*

Gokudera: Hahaha! The kid sure is accurate!

Levi: Hey, kid! Rank something about me!

Fuuta: ... Out of 19,870 electrical attacks, your Levi Volta is 200th while your Super Levi Volta is 4th.

Levi: *gasp* WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!

Fuuta: Third is Electrico Reversio. Second is Electrico Cornata Thunderbolt (remember when 20yl Lambo shot the thunderbolt? This is what I'm calling it). First is Electrico Cornata.

Levi: *gasp* I...lost...to...the brat? NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bel: Ushishishi. As expected from a mere peasant like you.

Fuuta: Out of 22,710 long-range attacks, Belphegor's knives come in third. Gokudera's dynamite Adrianne's shuriken and kunai are tied for second, and Meagan's blowdart is first. Guns and dying will flames have not been counted.

Bel: *not smirking anymore* What?

Gokudera: What?! I've been beaten by that midget?! NO!!!! Juudaime, I'm not fit to be your right-hand man!!!

Tsuna: *sweat-drop* Um...

Meagan: *eye twitching* Midget?

Me: You ARE short, Meagan.

Meagan: SHUT UP!

Fuuta: Out of 9,722 mafioso who use sword, Squalo is fourth. Jimmy is third. Yamamoto is second, and Wonyoung is the current Sword Empress.

Me: YES!!!!!!!! *jumping up and down while clapping happily*

Hibari: *smirking* Hn. You did well.

Yamamoto: Ahaha! Oh well.

Squalo: *mouth hanging open* The girl beat the rain brat???!!!!!!!!

Isabella: Um, Fuuta, let's leave the ranking for another day. Squalo's going to burst a vein if we continue.

Fuuta: *snapping out of his trance* Okay, Izzy-chan!

Me: Oh, we completely got off track! We're gonna do a truth AND dare thing. Readers please contact me through reviews or PMs and we'll answer your questions and do your dares to the best of our abilities! Milliefiore questions and dares are allowed as well!

Others: *gaping*... ARE YOU SERIOUS?????!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yes, I'm serious. Yaoi is allowed, so get ready boys! Yuri's allowed, too, but I extremely doubt that a yuri dare will be asked. The yaoi dares will probably be done through illusions, though...Sorry guys, there's too many Wafia x KHR pairings.

Katherine: Wait, do we have to do it too?

Me: Arcobalenos and both branches of the Wafia will answer questions and do dares as well! So go wild readers!!!!

* * *

**The chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, but oh well...**

**My other idea is a Wafia and Ouran High School Host Club thing. That will be posted sometime this week or next week.**

**Send in your reviews and PMs! Remember, kissing is as far as I will go!**


	2. The Start of the Torture

**So many reviews! And so many dares! Thank you all!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Or Vocaloids.

**Let the fun and torture begin!!! ^^~**

* * *

Me: Well, the first batch of dares is in.

Jenny: *rolling eyes* Oh, joy.

Me: So the first one is from XChocolatex-xLoverx.

_**Yay, First Dare I think...**_

Dares~ YAYAYAYAY!!~

, since you have no one as your girlfriend why don't you ask M.M out?  
(Wikipedia says your girlfriend is M.M)  
2. Every Single Boy in Hitman Reborn, ask One girl out or (boy if the girls  
run out) and take them on up a sweet date!~  
go hug Bel until he faints  
4. Can I hug all the Wafia Members? (You guys are evil & Cool)

Everybody: *gaping*

Tsuna: Please don't tell me all the dares are gonna be like this...

Me: Well, we must keep the reviewers happy!

Isabella: Hey Fran, I'm curious too. Why don't you ask M.M out?

Fran: Cause she only likes rich and good-looking men. Anyway, even if I liked her, she'd turn me down. She's obsessed with Master Mukuro.

Me: Oh yeah, she slapped Chrome cause of that, right?

Mukuro: *dark aura at M.M* You. Slapped. My. Cute. Chrome?

M.M: O.O M-Mukuro?

Jenny: Slap her back, Chrome.

Chrome: Um, I'd prefer not to.

Isabella: Then we'll do it for you!

Wafia girls: *mauls M.M*

M.M: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Katherine: That's what you get, b-!

Me: *slapping Katherine* No cursing! Anyway, let's do the last two before we do the big dare. Adrianne-chan, go hug Bel!

Adrianne: NO!!!! The love will burn me!!!

Me: I'm gonna flush your PSP down the toilet.

Adrianne: NO!!!!! NOT THE PSP!!!! *glomps Bel*

(Adrianne knocks Bel over and he hits his head on a table on the way down. He gets knocked unconscious and the others just stare)

Nancy: Well, that was fast.

Me: Okay, Wafia. Brace yourselves! *let's XChocolatex-xLoverx into the mansion*

XChocolatex-xLoverx: Yay! *glomps Wafia*

Jenny: ARGH!!!!!!! NO HUGS!!!!! NO HUGS!!!!!!

Adrianne: THE LOVE!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: It's not love Adrianne. It's just admiration.

Adrianne: BUT STILL-!!!!!

XChocolatex-xLoverx: Thank you! *leaves*

Me: Okay, now for the dating dare... Introducing the Hat of Randomness!!! *whips out top hat* Okay, I'm just gonna stick to the Varia and the Vongola since there are WAY too many guys to fit here. Hat, do your thing!!!

Hat: *spits out paper slips, which float to members of Vongola and Varia*

Tsuna: *catches slip and reads the name* EH??!! KYOKO-CHAN??!!

Kyoko: Really, Tsuna-kun? Then let's go! *pulls him away*

Gokudera: Che. I got the stupid woman.

Haru: Yay! *drags him away*

Yamamoto: Ahaha! I got Meagan!

Meagan: YES!!! *the two of them walk away*

Me: ...Why was her name in there in the first place?

Hibari: Don't complain, herbivore. *drags me away for a date*

Isabella: *blinks* Was this even supposed to happen. *eyes widen* Wait. Please don't tell me...

Mukuro: Izzy-chan!! Come on!! *drags Isabella away*

Isabella: No!! *struggles, but finally surrenders*

Ryohei: *blinks, then runs away* I must find Hana TO THE EXTREME!!!

TYL Lambo: *blinks at piece of paper before sighing and dragging TYL I-Pin off*

I-Pin: Ara? Lambo?

Lambo: Let's go on a date, I-Pin.

I-Pin: *blushing* Um, okay...

Xanxus: *smirks before dragging Cindi away*

Cindi: Eh? Xanxus, stop dragging me. I can walk by myself.

Squalo: *blinks at paper before sighing* Voi, Fran. Let's go.

Fran: *blinking* Why do I have to go with you, idiotic long-haired commander?

Squalo: VOI!!!! You can go with Levi or Lussuria if you want to!!!

Fran: ...On second thought, I'll go with you.

(Squalo and Fran leave)

Lussuria: Mou~. Come on Levi! Let's go to a nightclub! Or maybe a gay bar!

Harrison: *turning away* I did not need to hear that...

(Lussuria drags screaming Levi away)

Bel: Ushishishi. Let's go Adrianne.

Adrianne: *sighing* Oh, the things I do for my PSP...

(They walk off)

Mammon: *sighing* Verde, the Hat says I have to go with you.

Verde: ...I'm glad I'm getting a raise in my research funds for this, but is it really worth it?

Harrison: *dangling his blueprints over the toilet*

Verde: On second thought, it is. *grabs Mammon and runs out*

*Three hours later*

Straight couples: *smiling and sighing contentedly*

(Most of them went to get food)

Fran/Squalo: *ignoring each other*

Levi: O.O *scarred for life by Lussuria. We need not to know the details*

Lussuria: *happily smiling and freaking Levi out more*

Mammon/Verde: *discussing financial things none of us understand except for Isabella and Nancy*

Me: Okay. Next dares are by xxxWater-fairyxxx.

_**Dare time again? ehehehehe...*evil smirk***_

1. I'm sorry Jenny...but can you hug Dino until he collapses?  
(I'm super sorry if your angry at me x 10)

, Cut your hair! It makes you look girly. Or dye your hair! your  
hair colour right now stands that your old. DO people ever call you a GRandpa  
or something with that hair??

3.M.M I dare you to say sorry to Chrome for hitting her in chapter 271

, make everyone sugar high

Thank you!~ And I like the Wafia Stories

Gokudera: *sighing* Another round of torture... *gets gibb-slapped by me*

Jenny: *staring at first dare in horror* NO!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!

Me: Do it, Jen-chan! *pushes her to Dino*

Jenny: *growls, then tackled Dino*

(Dino stagger, then collapses from the sudden attack. Jenny immediately jumps off him)

Everybody: *staring*

Me: Um... Why does it seem like Adrianne and Jenny are getting extremely lucky with the hugs?

Adrianne: Because fate is on our side!!!

Me: Shut up or I'll hug you.

Adrianne: NO!!!!! *runs away*

Me: *ignoring her and looking through hair dyes* Do you want to get a Mohawk, Squalo?

Squalo: Fuck no!!!

Me: Okay then. Lussuria! Dye his hair pink! *tosses him hair dye*

Lussuria: Yay!!! Come here, Squally-chan!!!~~~

Squalo: WHAT???!!!! FUCK NO!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME, GAYLORD!!!!!!!

*1 hour later*

Squalo: *sitting in a chair and scowling at his newly dyed hair*

Lussuria: *giggling and smiling happily at his success*

Me: Hey Squalo, DID anyone ever call you a grandpa?

Squalo: *growling* Everybody who did died by my sword.

Harrison: *smirking* Figures.

Me: *looking at next dare and smirking* Hey Katherine, fetch the psychopath, will you?

Katherine: *walks to another room* OI!!!! BITCH!!!!!! UP AND AT 'EM!!!!!!!

M.M: *walks in with Katherine behind her* What?

Me: *smiling sweetly* Say sorry to Chrome for slapping her.

M.M: *eyes widening* HELL NO!!!!! I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING TO THAT BITCH!!!!

Mukuro/Harrison: *growling threateningly*

M.M: Okay, fine!! *turning to Chrome* Sorry for slapping you, bitch.

Wafia girls: *mauling her again*

Me: Okay, now let's take a break from the dares.

Chiara/Nancy: *walking in with trays of cookies and tea and wine and sake* Enjoy!

Everybody except Wafia: *talking and chattering while eating*

Wafia: *smiling sweetly*

*Twenty minutes later*

Everybody except Wafia: *bouncing off walls. Yes, there was sugar in the wine and sake as well* HEYHEYHEY!! WHAT'S IN THESE COOKIES???? THERE'RE REEEEALLY GOOOOOD!!!!!!

Wafia: *taping them*

*Three hours later*

Everybody except Wafia: *calming down and looking around confusedly*

Wafia: *snickering over the new blackmail*

Me: Okay, you guys ready? The next bunch of dares are from xxWishingStarxx.

_**I just read all the Wafia stories it's so plain evil & cool on how you even  
got the idea! Great job!**_

Dares:

Mammon- Wonyoung says you don't have a partner, so Can I be your girlfriend?  
(I'm super rich, cause my family has a mansion)

Xanxus- Lets see how many bottles of wine you can drink before you get  
drunk!

Bel- Don't "Ushishishi" for a day

Fran- I hate you how can you replace Mammon??

Lussuria- Try to be manly for one day

Levi- Wear the most girliest clothing you can find and wear it, then go  
shopping for food (Your boss asks you to do this)

Squalo: Don't "VOOI" for a day

Me: Ooh!!! Varia-centered dares! Awesome! And yes, we are awesome in real life too! Thanks for the compliments! ^^

Squalo: Voi. Don't get a big head.

Me: You already have one, hypocrite.

Squalo: VOI!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!

Me: *takes out earplugs* What'd you say? I couldn't hear you. Say that last part one more time.

Squalo: *too angry for words*

Me: So, Mammon, would you like to be the boyfriend of a rich girl? Her family has a mansion.

Mammon: ...I'd have to see her financial plans and insurance for that. And her bank accounts, of course. But no, I'd prefer not to be. It'd be too much work making sure that she hasn't been taken captive by some enemy Mafia family.

Me: That makes sense... Sorry, xxWishingStarxx. Unless you're part of an Ally family, I don't think you're getting into this baby's heart. Mammon knows that if he does something to put the Vongola in danger, Xanxus will personally murder him.

Xanxus: *smirking* Glad you know, trash.

Me: Okay. Bel, you can't say "Ushishishi" for a day.

Bel: Ushishishi. The prince refuses.

Me: *snatching his tiara* Do it or this goes in the FURNACE OF DOOM!!!

Bel: NO! The prince orders you to give him his custom-made crown!

Me: And I'll hug Adrianne until she dies of because of the acidic hug.

Bel: No! Not the princess! Fine! I'll do it!

Me: Good boy! Squalo, you can't say "Voi."

Squalo: VO-!!!!!! *gets hit by baseball bat*

Me: *smirking while holding the offensive weapon*

Squalo: VO-!!!!!!! *gets hit again*

Me: *smug face*

Squalo: ...Fine.

Me: Lussuria!

Lussuria: Ye~es?

Me: *shivers* Try acting manly for one day.

Lussuria: What?! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Me: *holds baseball bat threateningly* Do it!

Lussuria: *pouting* Fine.

(Windows crack)

Wafia: ...You're paying for that.

Me: Okay, next. Xanxus! Start drinking!!!

(Truck filled with the finest wine backs into the mansion)

Lussuria/Levi: *carrying Xanxus and his throne into truck*

Me: Cindi, follow him and count the bottles.

Cindi: Okay! *runs in*

Me: Okay! Levi! Go into Isabella's closet and grab the first thing you see and wear it! Your boss commands you!

Levi: For boss, I'll do anything! *runs off*

*Three minutes later*

Levi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isabella: *smiling* It's a good thing we went shopping for clothes yesterday.

Adrianne: Oh, so THAT'S why you bought that very revealing and lacy and frilly maid dress.

Others: O.O

Levi: *storming in*

(Windows shatter)

Squalo: VOI!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?????!!!!!!!!!

Bel: Ushishishi. I didn't know the peasant was so desperate to get into Boss's bed.

Lussuria: Mou~! Levi-chan, you look adorable!

Me: *turning away while screaming* NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!! GO SHOPPING ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FASHION SENSE, GAYLORD???!!!!!!!!! AND YOU FAILED YOUR DARES, VARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lussuria: What? No!!! *pouts*

Levi: *goes out without a word*

Namimori citizens outside: *screaming in horror*

Babies: *crying and screaming and wailing*

Everybody: O.O............

Me: If this was Tokyo, I would have thought that King Kong had come back.

*Five hours later*

Levi: *in normal clothes and sitting in Box of Shame*

Me: Okay, Fran, I love you fourth best behind Kyo-kun, Mu-kun, and Bel-sempai in that order, but xxWishingStarxx hates you and wants to know how you could replace Mammon.

Fran: With my hell ring, I'm a strong opponent and I can create stronger illusions than Mammon-sempai.

Me: Oh yeah, he's one of the only three illusionists who can trick the Vindette's eyes, right? Wait, no, now there're four, since Isabella revealed herself.

Fran: Hn. Also, apparently I reach Varia quality.

Me: Not an easy thing to be. But everybody in the Wafia can easily beat the Varia because Wafia quality exceeds Varia quality in every way. Now, let's check up on Xanxus. Cindi, how's going in there?

Cindi: *over headsets* He's drunk now. He's been drunk ever since he finished his 483rd bottle. He's violent when he's drunk, so I tranquilized him.

Isabella: I'll go get them. Come on, dragon-chan.

Me: Okay, the next dares are from Harrison (via text).

_**Wafia boys: Randomly choose one girl to ask out on one date. Extra people can go free. The couples must kiss on the cheek at the end of their date. And Wonyoung, protect me from all the violent people that are out to get me.**_

Rest of Wafia: ...DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *mauls Harrison*

Harrison: Won! Your dare!

Won: ...Fine. *creates storm and rain flame barrier around the two, then mauls Harrison herself* Now everybody's happy. Now! Hat of Randomness, choose the girl and the place for the date!

Hat: *spits papers out*

Jin: *catches his first*!!! What??!!! I'm with Meagan??!!!

Meagan: O.O....Why? And where are we going?

Jin: The amusement park.

Me: Then I guess it's up to you two. Six Flags, Coney Island, or Rye Playland?

Meagan/Jin: Six Flags. Duh.

Isabella: *taps me shoulder* Someone's not happy about the pairing.

Me: Oh. Hey, Jin, look around. *goes to look at Andy's paper*

Jin: Hm? *looks up and sees Yamamoto glaring at him* ...Oh. Um, let's go, Meagan.

Cindi: *snickering* Ha. Jin's gonna die to-.

Me: CINDI-CHAN!!!!!!! YOU'RE WITH ANDY-KUN!!!!!!!!! AND YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A ROMANTIC DINNER!!!!!!!!!!

Cindi: *frozen* O.O

Everybody: *turns to look at Xanxus* Uh oh.

Xanxus: ...It's a one time thing, right? Then I'm fine. *turns to Andy* You better bring her back safely, trash.

Andy: Sure. I'm just worried about my own health. Cindi, let's go before he manages to kill me with his glares.

Vikas: ......That is one random hat...

Tsuna: Who are you with, Vikas-san?

Vikas: I'm supposed to have a romantic picnic in the park with Katherine.

Me: You're with Kathy? *gets hit by Katherine* Ouch!!! What's wrong with you, woman??!! Kathy's a perfectly good name and it's cute!!!

Katherine: It's the name of all pure evil!!!

Me: ...I didn't understand a single word of what you just said, so whatever. Bye!!! *kicks the two out the door with a picnic basket and blanket*

(~*There are two couples we constantly tease in the Wafia. Andy x Cindi and Vikas x Kathy. Well, three if you count me and Harrison, although I try not to... This is why Harrison's laughing his butt off in the story right now. Also, Katherine HATES the nicknames Kathy and Kath. That was her actual explanation of why she hates it so much*~)

Harrison: *laughing* That was just priceless... *looks at paper and suddenly stops laughing* Oh no... *starts backing away from Hibari*

Me: ...Wait, please do NOT tell me... *snatches paper and stares at it, then burns it* The Hat has spoken. Let's go get sushi. *drags Harrison away, leaving a growling Hibari*

Isabella: *smirking* There's another old couple. *looks at Jimmy, who just walked up to her* Yes, Jimmy-kun?

Jimmy: The Hat says we have to get pizza.

Isabella: O.O NO!!! Why couldn't I be free!!! Stupid hat!!!

Jimmy: DEAL WITH IT!!! THE HAT HAS SPOKEN!!! STOP COMPLAINING!!! *drags Isabella off, leaving a pouting Mukuro*

Matthew: ...Why am I with the crazy girl? And why are we going to a museum?

Adrianne: Are you talking about me?

Matthew: NO, really?

Adrianne: Shut up! And I so totally knew that! *walks off with Matthew, leaving Gokudera and Ryohei to restrain Bel*

Nancy: ...And that leaves us with James.

Jenny: ...I have a bad feeling about this...

Chiara: ...James, who did you get?

James: *staring at paper* NO!!!!!!!!!!! WHY AM I WITH A CRAZY PSYCOPATH??!!!!! AND WE HAVE TO WATCH A MOVIE???!!!!!

Jenny: ...I told you I had a bad feeling.

James: Hm...Can we go watch 2012?

Jenny: Yay. Let's watch how the world's apparently going to end two years from now. *gets dragged off, leaving Dino to sulk in the Emo Corner*

Nancy: Oh, so Chiara and I are free?

Chiara: Yay! *clapping hands happily*

Boys whose girlfriends got dragged off: *despairing*

*Three hours later as dates are ending*

Girls: *leaning in to kiss the boys' cheeks WHEN...*

*Outside sushi bar*

Me: *springing away from Harrison* The hell?! Are they prefects?!

Harrison: Yes, the Disciplinary Committee always has to cut in. Not that I'm complaining.

*Outside the movie theater where James and Jenny are fending off weird people*

Jenny: I swear these people seem familiar... Wait, are they Dino's men? It can't be... He knows better than to attack my subordinates... Wait, James, not the fog-!!! *gets drowned out*

James: *blasts foghorn, causing men to crumple in pain* Oh. It actually worked. AHHH!!!! *gets attacked by VERY pissed off Jenny*

*Pizza place*

Isabella: ...These people don't seem real...

Jimmy: Illusions, probably. Who knows? *shrugs* And is that a yo-yo flying towards us?

*Outside Six Flags*

Meagan: Why do these people look familiar?

Jin: I think I've seen them before in the Vongola mansion. Don't they work under the rain guardians?

*Museum*

Adrianne: And there goes Mona Lisa. I hope Da Vinci's not watching this from heaven.

Matthew: Crazy person, don't these people work under Bel?

*Outside Restaurant*

Andy: So, any ideas as to why your boyfriend sent the Levi Squad?

Cindi: He's lazy like that.

*30 minutes later*

(Majority of the Wafia storms in with cuts and bruises. Only Vikas and Katherine comes back fine)

Wafia: ...DIE. *attacks Hibari, Mukuro, Bel, Xanxus, Dino, and Yamamoto*

*10 minutes later*

Boys: *healed by sun guardians and grumbling*

Mukuro: *to Hibari* I told you we shouldn't have done it...

Me: *ignoring them* Next is from finklemeire, otherwise known as Meagan-chan.

_**OH YEAH! I'm first!!...I'M NOT A MIDGET!**_

_**Yamamoto should have gotten first...it's just**_

_**your fanfic, so you made**_

_**yourself first and him second. REMEMBER that this is truth AND dare... you**_

_**should do both.**_

_**My dares (you make up the truths or ask the**_

_**fans at the end)**_

_**-Bel kiss Adrianne and call her his princess**_

_**-Dino and Jenny cuddle for 25 minutes**_

_**-Gaki-kun dress up as Harry Potter for one chappie!**_

Me: Adrianne, let's not strangle anybody.

Adrianne: *about to strangle Meagan* Aw, why not?

Me: It'll be too much work finding another sun guardian.

Adrianne: Fine. *letting go of Meagan's neck*

Me: Okay, Bel-sempai, do your dare.

Bel: Ushishishi. *kisses Adrianne*

Adrianne: Mmph!

Bel: *pulls back* Ushishishi. Did my princess like that?

Adrianne: Kiss me one more time and I will slap you.

Me: ... You two are an actual couple? *turns to Dino and Jenny who are already cuddling**

Jenny: Way ahead of you. It's been ten minutes.

*Fifteen minutes later*

Jenny: *pushing a pouting Dino away* Okay, where's Haru? We can ask her for a Harry Potter costume.

Me: Oh, right. Isabella, go find Haru.

Isabella: Okay! *turns* Haru! Tsuna wants to talk to you!

Haru: *suddenly appearing out of nowhere* Hai! Tsuna-san, what is it?

Tsuna: *freaked out by her sudden appearance* Um, I was wondering if Harrison-san could borrow a Harry Potter costume?

Haru: Hai! Of course! *costume suddenly appears* Will this do?

Me: Hm...Geeky glasses, a long twig guaranteed to give someone splinters, long robes that look very very suffocating. Yep, this is fine.

Harrison: Are you serious? I really have to wear this?

Isabella: Yep! Come on Gaki! Into the changing room you go! *kicks Harrison in and tosses costume in after him*

Harrison: *comes out ten minutes later with costume on and regular clothes in bag* I hate this.

Me: Wow. Chrome-chan, your boyfriend is Harry Potter for this chapter, so refer to him for the rest of this chapter as Harry Potter. Okay?

Chrome: *sweat-dropping* Um, okay...

Harrison: What the hell?

Me: *brandishing another "wand"* Shut up, Harry! Silencio!

Harrison: *sweat-dropping* Um, was that supposed to do anything?

Me: Huh. *shaking wand* The wand must be malfunctioning. Better get Spanner or Irie-kun to check it later.

Everybody else: *sweat-dropping*

Me: Okay! Next dares are from my lovely reader Woopa who has stuck with the Wafia since the beginning! Many thanks! *bowing. then speaking to Hibari* She's in that lovely underground fanclub of yours too!

Hibari: Hn.

Me: What do you say Kyo-kun?

Hibari: *sighing* Arigatou.

Me: *smiling* Good boy!

_**Dares~  
Mukuro and Isabella: Kiss  
Dino: Hug Jenny  
Jenny: Let Dino hug you  
Hibari: Kick Harrison's butt  
Xanxus: Do not curse for a month  
Squalo: Do not yell or say VOI for a month (same time as Xanxus)  
Lussuria: Act straight**_

I know it is a lot, but here are some dares :D

Isabella: O.O Do I have to?

Me: Yes.

Isabella: But-!

Mukuro: Come on, Isabella-chan. *kisses her*

Isabella: O.O Mmph!

Mukuro: *pulling back* There. That wasn't that bad, was it?

Isabella: ... Go away.

Jenny: Hey, suck it up. I have to get HUGGED.

Dino: *hugging* Aw, what's so bad about hugging?

Jenny: There're acidic.

Dino: *pouting* Fine. *lets go*

Jenny: *clothes are emitting smoke like they were burned*

Everybody: O.O

Jenny: *glances at clothes, then looks up* Told you.

Hibari: *snapping tonfas into place with a smile* Kami korosu.

Me: *sighing in defeat* Unfortunately, this dare cannot be done, due to Hibari's dare earlier. Hibari, if you want to beat him up, you're going to have to beat me first.

Hibari: ... *turning to Harrison* Why must you ruin my fun like this? *withdraws tonfas*

Me: *still sulking*

Jenny: *sighing* I'll take over. Squalo, you can't say "Voi" for a month again. Can you do it this time?

Squalo: VO-??!! *gets smacked by Wonyoung's treasured baseball bat* WHAT THE FUCK??!!

Me: * happy smile while turning to Xanxus and Lussuria* Xanxus, you can't curse for a month. Lussuria, you have to act straight. Since the darer didn't say until when, I'm gonna say for a month.

Xanxus: Che. *turning away*

Lussuria: WHAT??!!! NO!!!!!!!!!

Me: Starting... NOW!!!

Lussuria: No!!! Franny, Bel-chan, Levi-chan, help me!!! *clinging to Levi's arm*

Levi: *shuddering in disgust*

Fran: I'd rather stay out of this if I can, gaylord.

Bel: Ushishishi. I agree with the frog peasant. For once, my uncute kouhai is making sense.

Fran: Thank you for that lovely approval, Bel-sempai.

Bel: Ushishishi. You're welcome, froggy.

Lussuria: Levi-chan~? Will you help me? *tugging on the arm he was clinging on*

Levi: *still frozen in disgust*

Lussuria: *pouting*

Squalo: VOI!!!!!!!! Don't be so disgusting, gaylord!!!

Xanxus: *throws wine glass at Squalo* Shut up, you fucking trash. You're fucking hurting my-. *gets hit by baseball bat*

Squalo: *gets hit* VOI!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR????!!!!!

Lussuria: *gets hit* Ow~. *rubbing head*

All three: *turning around, only to see smirking Hibari holding a baseball bat*

Hibari: You herbivores can't even complete your dares for ten minutes. How pathetic.

Me: *sighing* Oh well. It can't be helped... Next dares are from Hibari-chi, otherwise known as our lovely boss, Jenny. Jenny, what did you do?

Jenny: *smiling* You'll see.

_**I dare Dino... to trade Enzo for a rabbit for a month.**_

Me: ...Wow...

Dino: O.O *gasping in horror* Give up Enzo?! I can't do that! Come on, Jen-chan!

Jenny: No.

Nancy: It's okay, Dino. We already got the rabbit for you and I'll take care of Enzo during the month.

Dino: Well... Fine, if Jen-chan wants me to, I'll do it. *gives Enzo to Nancy and picks up cage with the rabbit* Come on, rabbit-chan. *carries away*

*One month later*

Dino: *quiet as he gives back the rabbit and takes back Enzo*...

Jenny: So? How did it go Dino?

Dino: *quiet as he hands he hands Jenny a stack of papers*

Wafia: *looking through papers*

Me: Wow. He made a list of the furniture the rabbit wrecked?

Vikas: ...Why are the bills so high?

Katherine: I'M NOT PAYING FOR THIS!!! I REFUSE!!!

Isabella: *on the laptop with Vikas* Don't worry. We're taking the required money out of Jenny's bank accounts.

Katherine: Good.

Me: Okay, next dares are from retardedanimefreak, or lovely beloved Adrianne.

Adrianne: Beloved? Yeah, right. I'm a target practice, torture victim, and a person who pulls you guys out of debt.

Isabella: Don't forget a guinea pig for out experiments!

Adrianne: O.O Are you serious?!

_**Dude, my dares:  
To Xanxus, rip off his shirt out of nowhere and cindi has to stay sane  
To Dino, ditto to him and Jenny, cept that jenny can faint ONCE or FANGIRL  
OVER HIM  
To Hibari, once again, ditto, but only you can fangirl over him  
To Gokedera, sing World is Mine (Miku) or Melt OR Dear Cocoa Girls... i'll  
laugh over this so hard  
To Tsuna, stop existing for an hour (just like, dissapear, it's not like he's  
important enough to write about, hahahahaha)  
X  
GO ON PHOTOBUCKET TO SEE YOUR PICTURES OF THE JB AND THE AB! i gotta finish  
the AB though...**_

Cindi: WHAT?! *looks over at Xanxus who had already stripped his shirt off* Oh my gosh...

Xanxus: *smirking* What? Do you like what you see?

Me: *whacking his head with the baseball bat* Keep this rated T, you pervert!

Xanxus: *glaring at me* Stop whacking me!

Me: Okay. Jenny, your choice. You can either fangirl over Dino or faint over him.

Jenny: I'll faint. I needed a nap anyway. *looks at Dino, squeals, then faints*

Dino: ...Wow. I didn't know I had that kind of effect on her.

Me: You have no idea. Somebody get her onto a couch.

Harrison/Andy:*lifts Jenny onto a couch and puts a pillow under her head and a blanket over her*

Me: Oh, I'm already the only one who can fangirl over her. I flushed out all the fangirls and beat them up to the point of near death. Besides Woopa, of course. I offered her a job in the Wafia.

Everybody else except for Jenny who was still sleeping: O.O Okay...

Me: *turning to Adrianne* I said this before, Adrianne. There is no Gokedera. There is only Gokudera.

Adrianne: Shut up! You know who I mean.

Me: Think Dragonball Z when you write Gokudera's name. Okay, Hat of Randomness, choose the song.

Hat: *spits out a paper*

Gokudera: *catches it* "Melt"?

Me: Okay! Adrianne, turn the music on!

Adrianne: Okay!

Gokudera: *scowling as music comes on* Lalalalalalala...  
Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto  
Omoikitte maegami wo kitta "dou shita no?" tte kikaretakute  
PINK (pinku) no SKIRT (sukaato) ohana no kamikazari  
Sashite dekakeru no kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!  
MELT (meruto) toketeshimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai...  
Dakedo MELT (meruto) me mo awaserarenai  
Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi  
Datte kimi no koto ga... suki na no  
Tenki yohou ga uso wo tsuita doshaburi no ame ga furu  
Kaban ni ireta mama no oritatami kasa ureshiku nai  
Tameiki wo tsuita. sonna toki...  
"shou ga nai kara haitte yaru" nante  
Tonari ni iru kimi ga warau... koi ni ochiru oto ga shita  
MELT (meruto) iki ga tsumarisou  
Kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru  
Takanaru mune hanbunko no kasa  
Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori dou shiyou  
Omoi yo todoke kimi ni  
Onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano  
Demo ureshikute... shinde shimau wa!  
Lalalalalalala...  
MELT (meruto) eki ni tsuite shimau...  
Mou aenai chikakute tooi yo  
Dakara MELT (meruto) te wo tsunaide arukitai!  
Mou baibai shinakucha ikenai no?  
Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete!... nante ne  
Lalalalalalala...

*music fades*

Adrianne: *laughing and rolling on the floor while clutching her stomach*

Everybody: else: O.O

Me: Well, it's okay since Gokudera's a good singer and I think Len sang this too...

Tsuna: Okay, I'm supposed to stop existing for an hour? How am I supposed to do that?

Me: Okay, let's take a look at those pictures! *goes on laptop* OMG!!! THE GIRLS ARE SO CUTE!!!

Harrison: And of course you guys are carrying threatening weapons as well.

Tsuna: Uh...Guys?

Harrison: Nancy looks innocent, but she's actually a devil and she knows 666 ways to kill me.

Me: Or so you say.

Tsuna: Hey guys?

Harrison: Hey! Why do I look like Harry Potter?

Adrianne: Cause you do!

Tsuna: ...This is just for an hour right? I'll just wait...

*One hour later*

Gokudera: Juudaime! Tell the bald psychopath that he's crazy!

Tsuna: Um...

Jimmy: I'm not bald! I just have short hair, squid head!

Gokudera: *eye twitching* You...YOU...YOU BASTARD!!! LET ME AT 'IM!!! *gets restrained by Yamamoto and Tsuna*

Yamamoto: Ahaha! So violent, Gokudera.

Tsuna: HIIII!!!!!! Gokudera-kun!!! Please calm down!!!

Me: Settle down everybody! The next set of dares are from our lovely bel-san. We know her as Isabella.

_**1)I dare the real person in all character X real person pairings to take out  
a restraining order against aforementioned character.  
2)Gokudera has to be lit on fire and shot out a cannon.  
3)Lambo must not wear anything cow related or eat candy for a week.  
4)Bel and Squalo get buzz cuts. From Lussuria. Who can play with their hair  
all he wants first.  
5)Levi has to take pictures and email them to me before he dies.  
6)Xanxus has to refrain from drinking for a month.  
7)Won-don has to protect people from Xanxus anger.  
8)Jin, Jenny, Harrison, Andy, Gokudera, and Skull have to be willing lab  
assistants/rats for Verde and I for a week.  
9) I have to dramatically break up with Mukuro.  
I can't think of anything else right now. I might think of more later, or  
have the courage to ask for yaoi.**_

Me: ... Restraining orders? Fine. *goes to police station, then comes back with a pale face* We might have to skip that one...

Isabella: What? Why?

Me: Our faces are on the criminal board... Vikas, I thought you erased us from the data base.

Vikas: Whoops. I might have been too busy playing this awesome new computer game I found...

Me: Well, we can do the next dare.

Isabella: Yay! *throws match at Gokudera*

Gokudera: Uh oh... *dynamite go off* AHHHH!!!!!! *clothes are on fire, stumbles into cannon, then Isabella lights the fuse and Gokudera goes flying*

Me: Good thing the house is fire-proof... Lambo! No candy or cow-print clothes for a week!

Lambo: No!!!! Must...Persevere... *sneaks candy into mouth when he thinks nobody is looking*

Me: *to Isabella* Well, there goes that dare. Okay! Buzz cut time!

Bel: Ushishishi. Not likely. *pinning Lussuria to wall with knives*

Me: *sigh* Fine, how about this. Squalo, cut your hair until it's like your eight years ago hair.

Squalo: ...Fine. *Lussuria cuts his hair as Levi takes pictures and e-mails them to Isabella*

Me: OMG!!! You look so much cuter!!!

Hibari: ... I'm leaving.

Me: You're the cutest, Hibari.

Hibari: ...I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

Me: Okay, Xanxus, no drinking for a month starting now.

Xanxus: *blank face while taking a sip of wine* What?

Me: *hits him with the baseball bat* No drinking!

Xanxus: *murderous aura* What the fuck was that for?

Me: *uses baseball bat to knock him out* Hmph. My word and Jenny's is law around here. Not yours.

Vongola: O.O

Isabella: Okay, lab rats! Let's go!

Me: My dare only said violent people. This does not count. Therefore, Harrison, you have to do the dare.

Harrison: NOOO!!!

*One week later*

Jin/Jenny/Skull/Gokudera/Harrison/Andy: *bruised, battered, and sore*

Isabella/Verde: *discussing experiment results*

Me: Okay Izzy, your lovely break-up dare.

Isabella: Yay! *clapping hands happily, then getting serious and turning to Mukuro* Mukuro, I have to tell you something.

Mukuro: Yes, Izzy-chan?

Isabella: I don't love you. Let's break up.

Mukuro: ... Okay.

Isabella: *to me* Well, he took it rather calmly*

Me: Okay, dares are now over!!!

Everybody: *rejoicing* YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Make sure to review and send in more dares!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: *freezing* WHAT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Thanks everybody!!!!!!!! *waving happily before turning to glaring people* What?

* * *

**....Not including comments, this is 30 pages on Microsoft Word.**

**Isabella: You really did my break-up dare? I thought you said that you found a way around it.**

**Me: I did. I told Mukuro that it was just a dare and that you didn't mean it.**

**Isabella: WHAT?!**

**Mukuro: *glomping Isabella* IZZY-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! I know you didn't mean it, so everything is fine!**

**Isabella: ... *to me* I hate you.**

**Me: I love you too.**

**(Mukuro carries annoyed Isabella away as I watch)**

**Me: Love ya all, so review and keep those dares coming!!! *goes off to find Hibari***


	3. Getting Serious

**The new dare chapter is up! Arigatou to everybody who reviewed and sent in dares! ^^**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**Enjoy everybody!**

* * *

Wonyoung: Alright, dare time again!

Everybody: *groaning*

Wonyoung: BUT!!! Before that, DID YOU GUYS LISTEN TO THE NEW VERSION OF "YAKUSOKU NO BASHO E"?????

Jenny: Yeah! It's so awesome!

Wonyoung: I know! It has Lal, Bianchi, Fuuta, Giannini, Kusakabe, Basil, Irie, and Spanner now!

Jenny: But still no Dino... T_T

Wonyoung: It's okay, Jen-chan. Maybe next time. But if you think about it, Dino's not even in the Vongola Family.

KHR characters: ??? What?

Wonyoung: It's nothing you need to know. Anyways, dares! First up is Snowy Cherry-san!

_**Oh? Another dare FF? So many are coming out which makes it more fun I guess~**_

I can't believe someone hates Fran...and want to marry Mammon =_="

Dares:  
Isabella, Tell how much you love/hate Mukuro

All Wafia Girls make the Wafia boys pay for getting you on a date.

Chrome, it's optional but can you dress up a Hermione/Ginny and Harrison  
dresses up as Harry/Ron

Bel, Give Adrianne Red Roses and write a card that says "I Love you"

Tsuna, who do you think is more Spartan? Lal, Reborn or Colonello?

Jenny, I dare you to lecture everybody about how bad hugs are from People (If  
your willing to)

Oh yea, M.M you deserve to be Dead for slapping Dokuro-san!

Wonyoung: Yeah, I can't believe it either. Fran-kun, it's okay! All of us still love you! *glomps Fran* But I love Kyo-chan more! *glomps Hibari*

Everybody: *sweat-dropping*

Isabella: Okay, I'll do my dare now!

Wonyoung: Wait, Isabella, I want to show you something first.

Isabella: Okay... *walking out with Wonyoung*

Harrison: Meanwhile, we will play this tape recording of Isabella spilling out her love for Mukuro. *turns on tape*

Tape player: MU-KUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!! I WUUUUUV YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harrison: And there you have it.

Isabella: *walking in with Wonyoung*

Mukuro: *glomping Isabella* Aw, Izzy-chan!!! I WUUUV you too!!!!!!!!

Isabella: ??? Mukuro? Are you okay?

Wonyoung: *whispering to Harrison* You erased the voice-altering program from all the computers and laptops, right? We don't want Izzy on our trail.

Harrison: *whispering back* Don't worry. I paid Vikas to do it.

Wonyoung: Good. Burn the tape.

Harrison: Got'cha.

Wonyoung: Technically, our boyfriends got revenge for us, but why not!!!

Wafia girls: *mauling boys*

Wafia boys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Twenty minutes later*

Wafia girls: *satisfied smiles*

Wafia boys: *getting healed by Ryohei and Lussuria*

Wonyoung: Okay, Chrome, do you want to dress up as Hermione or Ginny?

Chrome: Um, I'd rather not, Wonyoung-san. Those robes look very suffocating.

Wonyoung: Okay. What do you want Harrison to do?

Chrome: Um, I think he's suffered enough already.

Wonyoung: *disappointed* Okay.

Harrison: Yes!!! Thanks, Chrome!!! *hugs Chrome*

Chrome: O///O

Bel: *giving Adrianne roses and a card*

Adrianne: *taking them and reading card*

Meagan: What does it say?

Nancy: *reading over shoulder* Ushishishi. I love you, my lovely princess.

Squalo: *snickering* Bel actually wrote ushishishi? How lame.

Lussuria: *squealing* Aw!~ How cute! Ah, young love...

Wonyoung: I swear Lussuria, if the windows crack one more time...

Reborn: So, Dame-Tsuna, who's more Spartan?

Lal: You better answer correctly, maggot.

Colonello: Whatever you say is going to cost you, kora.

Tsuna: HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Um... I choose.... Reb-.

Reborn: *fingering gun*

Tsuna: I...I mean, La-.

Lal: *cracking knuckles*

Tsuna: No, I meant, Colo-.

Colonello: *hoisting rifle*

Tsuna: HIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF THEM!!!!!!!! WAIT, NO, I MEANT-!!!!

Reborn/Lal/Colonello: Good answer. *attack Tsuna at the same time*

Tsuna: HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenny: *ignoring the gory sight* So, a lecture? There's nothing to explain. Hugs are acidic. That's that.

Adrianne: I second that.

James: I support that too.

Isabella: It's only for you three. *hugging Wonyoung* See? Won-chan's fine.

Wonyoung: Okay, since we already addressed the slapping issue, we'll move on. Next is from COOL CAT100.

_**Okay Tsuna and Gokudera kiss please!  
Or.. OHOHOHO.  
A TUNA SANDWHICH! WITH GOKUDERA AND YAMAMOTO!**_

Isabella and Wonyoung: Yay! Yaoi time!

Meagan: WHAT????!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody else: O.O

Wonyoung: Sorry, tuna sandwiches are not on the menu today, due to a certain girl's protectiveness.

Isabella: Technically, Tsuna is Kyoko's and Gokudera is Haru's, but there is this wonderful thing called illusions that I'm apparently a master of, so... *creates illusions*

Everybody: ...

(Unknown to them, Isabella has created an illusion of Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna french-kissing)

Isabella: *after a few minutes* You know, I really think I should stop reading those yaoi fics....But I won't!

Wonyoung: Of course you won't.

Tsuna: *paling* Wait, don't tell me you created an illusion of us...

Isabella: French-kissing, yes.

Wonyoung: With Goku and Yama?

Isabella: Yup!

Gokudera: *red face*

Yamamoto: *uneasy face*

Wonyoung: Okay, the next dares are from Woopa! I hope she likes her job in the Wafia archives...

Isabella: Why not? It has a lot of information about the Vongola too, doesn't it?

Wonyoung: Yeah.

_**Dares~  
Harrison and Gokudera- Act like pokemon for a whole chapter (they only stop  
if there is a dare, but then they have to go back to acting like one)  
Reborn- Ask someone out (has to be a girl)  
M.M- Jump off a cliff into a field of spikes  
Mukuro and Isabella- Actually go on a date for 3 hours and kiss at the end  
Hibari- Beat up all the people acting like pokemon  
Bel- Tell us what color your eyes really are  
Mammon/Viper- Do something FREE!**_

That's all I can think of for now. BTW Thanks for the job :D

Wonyoung: Welcome! Hope you enjoy that file with Tsuna's embarrassing secrets in it!

Tsuna: WHAT???!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: Whoops... I mean, what file?

Harrison: So I have to act like a pokèmon?

Wonyoung: Yeah. Adrianne, as our pokèmon expert, what should they be?

Adrianne: Gokudera can be Mew and Harrison can be the beloved Pikachu.

Harrison: Pika?! (What?!)

Gokudera: Mew, mew, me-! MEW, MEW, MEW?! (You sound like a ba-! WHAT THE HELL?!) *floating in midair*

Everybody: *laughing like crazy*

Gokudera: MEEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!! (GET ME DOWN, ASSHOLES!!!!!!!)

Harrison: Pi, pi, pika!!! Pika, pika! (Stop laughing!!! This isn't funny!)

Isabella: Aw! You guys are so much better this way!

(Gokudera now has Mew's tail, ears, and eyes while Harrison has Pikachu's ears, tails, and eyes. And the cheeks.)

Wonyoung: *petting Harrison* Good boy. Stay.

Harrison: Pika! Pika...CHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shut up!!!!!!!!) *electric shock*

Wonyoung: *jumping back with a burned hand, scowling* That's it. *takes pistol and starts shooting*

Harrison: PIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Gokudera: ....Mew, mew. (....I'll just stay up here quietly.)

Nancy: I'll take over since Wonadon is too busy trying to kill Harrison. Reborn, your dare. You have to ask a girl out.

Reborn: ... Fine. Bianchi, will you go on a date with me?

Bianchi: *gasping happily* Reborn? Really? Of course I will! Let's go! *dragging him off*

Chiara: Poor Reborn.

Tsuna: Um, ano, but why did he ask Bianchi?

Nancy: *with no emotion* Bianchi would kill any other girl, Arcobaleno or not.

Tsuna: O-oh, right.

Gokudera: *shivering* Mew... (Aneki's scary...)

(Gokudera and Harrison are now chibi-fied)

Wonyoung: *holding a now chibi-fied Harri-chu in her arms* So, M.M.'s dare is next, right? Katherine, can you fetch her from the Dungeon of Ghosts?

Katherine: Sure. *walking away, then coming back with a now freaked-out M.M.*

Jenny: When'd you chuck her in there?

Wonyoung: Sometime between the end of the second chapter and the beginning of this chapter.

Yamamoto: Um, the Dungeon of Ghosts?

Meagan: It's a dungeon where you can hear the whisperings and pleas of all the past victims who died there.

Everybody else: O.O

Wonyoung: Okay, let's go out back.

(Everybody goes to the backyard of the Wafia mansion where for some convenient reason, there's a cliff that drops into a field full of spikes)

Isabella: Now, jump!

M.M.: NO WAY! You can't tell what to do, bitch!

Wonyoung: *growling* Nobody insults the Wafia and goes unpunished. *kicks off the cliff*

M.M.: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Andy: ...Do we have to go get her?

Wonyoung: Don't bother. Vikas round up the clean-up team and tell them that if they clean her up and chuck her back into the dungeon, we'll add another week in their vacation.

Vikas: Sure. *typing away on laptop*

(Everybody goes back into the living room)

Squalo: Voi. Why do even have something like that anyway?

Wonyoung: To kick Harrison and James off it when they're acting annoying.

Xanxus: *smirking* We should get one for our mansion in Italy.

Adrianne: Cindi! Your boyfriend's acting like a crazy psychopath again!

Cindi: Xanxus, it's not worth the money. Trust me.

Bel: Ushishishi. Looks like the Boss will have to find another form of entertainment.

Fran: As long as it doesn't involve me...

Lussuria: Mou~! Boss, would you like me to entertain you Boss?

Levi: *alarmed look*

Xanxus: ...Go to hell, trash.

Lussuria: *pouting* But, Boss...

(Windows crack again)

Wonyoung: Alright, that's it. We're chancing the paper bags.

Isabella: *sticking a paper bag on Lussuria's head*

Jin: *taping it in place with duct tape*

Jimmy: *cutting out eye holes*

Jenny: My eyes feel so much better.

Wonyoung: I know how you feel. Okay, Mu-kun and Izzy-chan have to go on a date. And kiss at the end!

Mukuro: Yay! *dragging Isabella to an amusement park*

*3 hours later*

(The two are coming home)

Mukuro: Ne, Izzy-chan, that was fun, wasn't it?

Isabella: Yeah, especially the water rides!

Mukuro: *stopping suddenly* Oops, forgot something. *kisses Isabella sweetly

Isabella: O///O !!! Mukuro!!! What was that??!!!

Mukuro: *smiling softly* I really like you, Isabella.

Isabella: O.O *blushing and speechless*

Mukuro: *smiling* Let's go before Won-chan and Jen-chan send a search party after us!

Isabella: Ye-yeah.

(The two came back to headquarters. The others are currently playing Chinese Poker)

Wonyoung: *looking up from Andy's cards* Oh, there you guys are. Reborn and Bianchi are back too. *gesturing to Bianchi who had hearts around her and Reborn in her arms*

Hibari: So is it my turn now?

Wonyoung: Yup! Go wild, Kyo-chan!

*Two hours later (small people are hard to catch and Gokudera can levitate now. Also, they have their new attacks now)*

Harrison: Pi... (Ouch...)

Gokudera: Mew... (Ow...)

Wonyoung: Someone get them to the pokèmon center.

Adrianne: *rushing them off*

Wonyoung: So, time to uncover a mystery of the world. Bel, what are your eye colors? You better answer, or else Adrianne might get into an "accident."

Bel: Okay, okay! *lifting bangs to reveal glowing blue eyes*

Majority of the girls: AW!!!!!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: *getting over the sight* Okay, Mammon, how about you fight with Mukuro again?

Mammon: Fine.

*Two hours later*

Isabella: I TOLD you that Mukuro could kick Mammon's butt.

Andy: Well, I'm sorry for not believing you.

Wonyoung: Shut up, you two. Okay, the next dares are from BloodstainedPierrot.

_**Er.. hi? Usually I don't take part in truth or dare stories but I'm in the  
mood for one. Now my crazy, torture-loving persona will take over. Three...  
Two... ONE!**_

Hello, world! This is Pierrot speaking! Now on to the cruel randomness.  
First, to Hibari Kyouya-san, you must sing one of these songs. My Life Would  
Suck Without You, Glee cover, OR Roshin Yuukai~ Meltdown by Kagamine Rin. If  
you pick Meltdown, you have to sing as high as Rin does. I wanna see the  
windows shatter! Or someone's ears bleeding. To Gokudera Hayato-kun, please  
cosplay as Gilbert Nightray from Pandora Hearts. He acts just like you,  
anyway. If you protest, you must listen to screamos the whole chapter. To the  
Varia, dance to Single Ladies(Put a Ring on It) by Beyonce. While wearing  
tight clothes with sequins. Oh, the horror! Yamamoto Takeshi-kun, cross-dress  
and flirt with Hibari Kyouya-san. Wear something like Amu's clothes from Shugo  
Chara!. AND... to Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, act cold and tsundere the whole  
chapter. Like Rima-chan from Shugo Chara!(Again, because I'm on a SC! high.  
Dammit, Encore! Come out soon!) Okay switching back to sane. Three... Two...  
One...

Hi, I'm back... :]. Anyway, sorry to be a little... harsh, but fics in script  
form are against the TOS. Maybe you can change it to regular writing, though I  
know that's harder. I'm sorry... but I've seen a lot of good truth and dare  
fics that were discontinued because of this. So maybe make shorter chapters  
with regular writing? I don't really know... Well, that was a really long  
review, sorry, so this is BloodstainedPierrot signing out... Au revoir...

Wonyoung: ...Um, well, thanks for the warning, but I think I'll keep it in this format... Okay, let us consult the Hat of Randomness! *whipping it out*

Hat: *spits something out*

Hibari: *catching it* ... Meltdown.

Wonyoung: Yay! I love Meltdown! Go Kyo-chan! Let's see those windows shatter!

Hibari: ...

(Music starts)

Hibari: machi-akari hanayaka  
EETERU masui no tsumetasu  
memure nai gozen niji  
subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru  
OIRU gire no RAITAA  
yaketsuku youna ino naka  
subete ga sou uso nara  
hontou ni yokatta noni ne  
kimi no kubi o shimeru yume o mita  
hikari no afureru hiru sagari  
kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no o  
nakidashi souna mede miteita

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitai to omou  
massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei  
kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara soshitara  
subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite  
BERANDA no mukou gawa  
kaidan o nobotte yuku oto  
kageri dashita sora ga  
mado GARASU ni heya ni ochiru  
kakusan suru yuugure  
maki harashita youna hi no aka  
tokeru you ni sukoshi zutsu  
sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku seikai  
kimi no kubi o shimeru yume o mita  
haru-kaze ni yureru KAATEN  
kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara  
koboreru kotoba wa awa no you  
kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitai to omou  
masshiro ni kioku toka-sarete kieru  
kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara mata makashi mitai ni  
memureru youna sonna kigashite  
tokei no byoshin ya  
TEREBI no shikai-sha ya  
soko ni irukedo mienai dareka no  
warai-goe houwashite hankyou suru  
AREGURO・AJITEETO  
miminari ga kienai yamanai  
AREGURO・AJITEETO  
miminari ga kienai yamanai  
daremo minna kieteku yume o mita  
mayonaka no heya hirosa to seijaku ga  
mune ni tsukkaete  
jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru  
AHHHHHH!!  
kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara soshitara  
kitto memuru you ni kiete ikerunda  
boku no inai asa wa  
ima yuri zutto suba-rashikute  
subete no haguruma ga kami-atta  
kitto sonna seikai da  
AHHHHH!

(~*AN: I'm pretty sure that most of those lyrics are wrong...Sumimasen....*~)

(Windows have shattered by this point)

Everybody: O.O

Wonyoung: Well, there go the windows...

Adrianne: Ouch... My ears...

Tsuna: Hibari-san is a surprisingly good singer...

Hibari: Hn.

Wonyoung: Okay, Haru, do you have the costume?

Haru: Hai! *pulls out some clothes and a black wig*

Wonyoung: Good thing you brought a small version. You even put a hole in the pants for his tail. Now, Gokudera, come here.

Gokudera: Mew, mew! (Over my dead body!)

Wonyoung: Fine Have it your way. Go, pokèball! *throws pokèball*

Gokudera: Mew-?! (What the-?!) *goes into pokèball*

Wonyoung: Yes! I caught a Gokudera! Go Gokudera! *lets it out*

Gokudera: Mew... (I hate you...) *scowling*

Wonyoung: Now into the costume.

(Gokudera is now cosplaying as Gilbert Nightray from _Pandora Hearts_ and has a Mew tail and eyes. The ears are being covered by the wig)

Isabella: Um...for the next dare, we might have to pass on the clothes. Xanxus just burned the whole batch. Except for Lussuria's.

Wonyoung: ...Does he want to kill us?

Xanxus: I might as well bring you guys down too if the Varia's going to be disgraced like this.

Wonyoung: How about you, Haru?

Haru: I don't have clothes like that...

Wonyoung: Hm... Fine, but you guys still have to dance, so music please!

(Music plays as the Varia all dance in their own weird ways. Everything falls apart, however, when Lussuria starts to try to lap dance with Squalo)

Squalo: VOIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: Lussuria restraining unit, go.

(Jimmy and Meagan dash up to him with spray cans. Isabella presses a button and a fog-like substance comes out of it. Lussuria starts screaming in pain before Cindi mercifully knocks him out)

Isabella: I really should sell these anti-homo sprays. It's specially designed to affect Lussuria anyway.

Wonyoung: *sighing* Fine. As long as we get a profit, I guess it's fine.

Isabella: Yay! *starts selling huge batches to the Varia*

Wonyoung: Okay, cross-dress time! I don't think Amu's clothes fits Yamamoto's style though, so sorry... And I haven't been up-to-date on Shugo Chara, so...

(Yamamoto is now wearing a tank top with a hoodie, a skirt that goes down to the knees and a belt for decoration. He also has a long, black wig that was tied into a ponytail and a baseball cap)

Wonyoung: O.O Who dressed him up?

Katherine/Isabella: Us!

Wonyoung: Actually, for you two, this is good. At least you didn't go all out on him.

Jenny/James/Harrison: *tightly gripping Wonyoung and Meagan to restrain them*

Yamamoto: Hibari! How are you doing? You look really cute today! *attempting to flirt with Hibari*

Hibari: ...???

Wafia girls: *sweat-drop* He's hopeless.

Meagan: He draws in girls with his looks and skills. He's not known for his skill of flirting.

Adrianne: That explains it...

Katherine: ...This is pitiful.

Jenny: Tell me about...

Chiara: Maybe we should stop him.

Nancy: This doesn't even make good blackmail material to sell to his fangirls.

Yamamoto: *suddenly leans down and kisses Hibari's cheek*

Hibari: ... What the hell was that for, herbivore? You better have a good explanation or else kami korosu.

Yamamoto: Ahaha, well... *scratching the back of his head with a nervous expression*

Wonyoung: *murderous aura* Don't bother. *shooting with pistol*

Yamamoto: Woah! *dodging pistols while managing to keep his skirt down*

Hibari: Wao. He dodged all of them. How about I join in?

(Hibari and Wonyoung start attacking him with their katana and tonfas)

Yamamoto: Not good. Gomen! Gomen!

*One hour later*

(Yamamoto now has a huge lump on his head while Hibari has a cooling Wonyoung on his lap)

Others: *sweat-drop*

Reborn: *turning to Tsuna* Oi, Dame-Tsuna. After this, we're going to train a little more.

Tsuna: *indifferent/cold eyes and speaking in a cold voice* Why should I train? Don't tell me what to do, Arcobaleno.

Isabella: Oh, so the 180 Personality Switcher works!

Jenny: And now he's acting like a combination of Mukuro and Hibari.

Meagan: *groaning* Oh joy.

Wonyoung: The next dares are from X-20a StrikeFreedom.

_**Dare**_

-Mukuro: dont fight with hibari when meeting  
-Hibari: dont fight with mukuro when meeting, be nice to everybody even they  
annoy until i say so when you can be your usual self.  
*Note: if any both of u fail this dare, i will ask the author to punish you  
guys so badly.

-Gokudera: dont be rude to Haru, be nice and court her as her boyfriend until  
i say so as well be obedient to her...  
P.S no dynamites or any other arsenals for a week.  
-Haru: be nice to gokudera, do anything you like to gokudera and no "hahi"  
until i say so.  
*Note: if any both of you dont follow the dare, i will ask the author to send  
all of your embarrassing moments in the net and sell it.

-Kyoko & Chrome: take tsuna to the places you girls want to go for the whole  
week or do anything you girls like to him. Don't be shy girls to do this...  
-Tsuna: enjoy with kyoko & chrome, dont complain if you do, i will ask reborn  
to make your training to the next level...

-Dino: dont be a klutz until i say so, if failing the dare i Jenny will  
torture you since she doesnt like your hug, as a payment.

-Varia (the whole squad): be verde's guinea pig for his experiments except  
for lussuria who will be punishing you each of u if failing the dare also be  
nice to lussuria and no weapons, swearing, drinks or anything else that you  
guys like until the dare is complete.  
*I will be asking verde and the author for the results.  
-Verde: feel free to use any experiments on them.  
-Lussuria: feel free to do anything to them if they fail their dares.

-Colonello & Lal mirch: admit your feelings for each other than date.  
*if not, asking reborn to blackmail you guys...

-Skull: be bianchi's food taster for a year.  
-Reborn: feel free to torture skull any way u like...

To the author & all her friend (except for meagan and jenny): do not  
interfere.  
*if so, i'm asking the KHR characters to torture all of you.

-Yamamoto: record everything to those who got my dares, ask meagan to help  
you as well.  
*Note: enjoy

[Thank you, enjoy the dare even if its long... mwahahahaha...]

Wonyoung: O.O That's a lot of dares...

Hibari: Hn.

Mukuro: Kufufu. We're under a truce whenever we meet here, so the first dare is already being carried out.

Gokudera: Mew... (Why me...)

Haru: *blushing as she cuddles Mew/Gokudera*

Wonyoung: See, if you try, you can handle him, ne?

Haru: He isn't that bad...

Wonyoung: And no saying hahi for a week, Haru.

Haru: Ha-? *gets smacked by a baseball bat*

Gokudera: Mew! Mew, mew?! (Oi! What did you just do to her?!)

Wonyoung: You failed your dare already. WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE AND NO SAYING SOMETHING DARES????????!!!!!!!!!!!

Meagan: I agree.

Harrison: Pika, pi. (They're hopeless.)

Wonyoung: And we already frisked Gokudera for his dynamite, so we'll just hold onto them for a week.

Kyoko: Ne, Tsuna-kun, let's go to the zoo!

Chrome: I'd really like to see the owls there.

Tsuna: This is cruel abuse. *maintains cold expression as he gets dragged along for a week*

Dino: Ara? I have to stop being a klutz?

Wonyoung: For a while, we'll just have to transfer your klutziness to Jenny.

Jenny: Why me??!!!

Isabella: As long as one of us are near you, it's fine, right?

Jenny: ...Fine. *trips*

Isabella: Well, the Characteristic Transfer Machine works a lot faster than we thought, ne?

Verde: Hm... Let's go test it some more... *dragging Varia along*

(Horrible screams come from the lab and when they come back, the Varia look exhausted)

Verde: Well, that went well.

Isabella: Time to fix the machine up!

Colonello: Oi, Lal.

Lal: Hm?

Colonello: Um, I love you, kora.

Lal: *blushing* Wh-what? Get your head out of the clouds and go beat up Skull!

Colonello: *smiling* Hai! *runs off after a screaming Skull* Oi! Stay still, kora!

Reborn: Oi! Wait for me! *running after them*

Bianchi: And me. *running after them while holding poison cooking*

Yamamoto: *holding video camera* Poor kid.

Meagan: I know, right.

Wonyoung: Why would we interfere with this?

Jenny: Yeah. I mean, we just got new blackmail.

Wonyoung: Okay, next dares are from Hibari-chi. Otherwise known as Jenny.

_**Me... A LAB RAT?!? Just so you know, I'm very weak and can't be a lab rat, so  
all of Verde's research results are wrong.**_

Dino... Never mind. Wait, yeah... Never mind. Hold on...  
CREATE 20 IHOWS! (International house of Waffles)

Hibari, wear a tutu and fairy wings and dance to the Barbie-girl song.

Mukuro, shave your head so you are completely bald.

Tsuna, push Ryohei's head into a toliet clogged with... um... yeah, you know  
what.

Wonyoung: Jen-chan, you spelled toilet wrong.

Meagan: And you're going to be in the state-wide spelling bee?

Jenny: ... Shut up.

Nancy: Well, Boss, all 20 IHOWs are up and running.

Chiara: Let's all go get some waffles from there sometime!

Tsuna: Hmph. Why should I?

Hibari: *in a pink tutu with fairy wings and dancing to Barbie-girl*

Everybody: O.O ......

Wonyoung: ..... Oh mi gosh......

Rest of the Wafia: *rolling on the floor laughing*

(The song ends)

Hibari: Kami korosu. *attacks Jenny*

Jenny: AHHHH!!!!! *tries to run away but trips* Ow... *gets attacked*

Mukuro: *shaves the head of an illusion of himself*

Jenny: That's not fair.

Mukuro: Kufufu. You never said that I couldn't use an illusion, my cute Wafia Primo.

Dino: *growling*

Mukuro: Kufufu. Don't worry, Cavallone Decimo. I already have my cute Isabella-chan.

Tsuna: *smirking as he pushes Ryohei's head down*

Ryohei: *faints from smell*

Wonyoung: Oh, ew....

Meagan: I'm gonna be sick....

Adrianne: Somebody hose him off!

Andy: *wearing a gas mask as he hoses him off*

Vikas: *sprays him with air freshener*

Katherine: Whose crap was that anyway?

Fran: Why would you want to know?

Katherine: True...

Wonyoung: Okay, the next ones are from Kaye Cee. Her real name is Katherine.

Adrianne: Eh?! Boss?!

Katherine: Yup!

_**Hi Wonyoung! It's Katherine! I almost never use this account, so cherish the  
moment while it lasts. I have a few dares...  
1)Wonyoung and Harrison: kiss.  
2)Jenny has to go without Dino for a week. No contact between each other  
whatsoever.  
3)Chiara and Nancy, neither of you went on Wafia dates. Go to the Hat and  
ask out whichever Wafia boys it gives you.  
None of you are allowed to kill me. You'll end up dead before you do, and I  
don't enjoy well-informed murder.**_

Wonyoung: ..... DIE. *starts shooting at her*

Jenny: JUST DO YOUR DARE!!!

Wonyoung: ... Fine.

Harrison: Oh, so NOW I'm back to normal. *sighing, then kissing Wonyoung*

Wonyoung: *bearing it*

(The two pull away after a couple of seconds and then proceed to maul her. Hibari joins them while Chrome watches nervously)

Dino: Okay, I'm gonna go now! *leaves*

Jenny: I can just survive with a picture of Dino. *starts looking for Dino pictures online*

Meagan: She'll squeal over the picture until he comes back.

*One week later*

Dino: Hi! I'm back!

Jenny: *squeal* Dino!!! *glomps Dino, then trips*

Wonyoung: A complete turnaround. Well, at least she's not shooting him down like usual.

Isabella: True.

Wonyoung: Hat time!

Hat: *spits out papers*

Nancy: I got Jin.

Chiara: I'm with Andy.

Jin/Andy: Eh?!

Wonyoung: Go. *kicking them out*

Nancy: *Don't kick me. *shoots arrow*

Wonyoung: Ack! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Now just go!

*Three hours later*

Jin/Andy: *worn out*

Nancy/Chiara: *talking happily*

Isabella: What happened?

Nancy: We went on a double date.

Chiara: We went to the zoo!

Andy: We were running around for the whole day.

Jin: And we used up all our money on the girls...

Everybody else: O.O

Wonyoung: Um, okay... Next dares are from Gaki. We know him as Harrison. Or Harri-chu for now.

_**hey, its Harrison, i usually wouldn't do this but Kathy's dare just had to be  
answered, just have one:**_

Kathy kiss Vikas for 1 hour straight no stopping. Ha, life sucks

Katherine: WHAT??!! YOU-!!!!!

Vikas: ... Might as well get this over with... *grabbing Katherine and kissing her*

Katherine: O.O Mmph!!

*One hour later*

(The others were playing Uno)

Andy: Uno out! I win!

Wonyoung: Tch.

(Everybody gives him ten dollars)

Andy: Yes! *gathering money happily*

Katherine: You guys, really..........

Wonyoung: Oh, you're done? Okay, next dares are from finklemeire, otherwise known as Meagan-chan!

_**JIN! You will pay...  
-someone set gokudera on fire  
- Jin cosplay pineapple costume and prance around town while Yamamoto  
videotapes it  
- you slap hibari and tell him you hate him( told you you'd pay)  
my brothers dares:  
-throw Haru into a steaming bowl of hot chili... The first time in awhile  
that I agree with him**_

Isabella: Ooh! Boom time! *throws a match at Gokudera*

Gokudera (who is back to normal until the fire is out): AHHHH!!!!!!!

Tsuna: Tch. What trash.

Xanxus: Nice to know that someone else thinks the way I think.

Tsuna: What are you talking about, scum?

Xanxus: ... What did you call me?

Jin: *dressed up as a pineapple* Here I go! *goes outside with Yamamoto following with a video camera*

Wonyoung: *slapping Hibari* I hate you.

Hibari: ... Are you done?

Wonyoung: Yup! *glomping Hibari*

Hibari: .....

Isabella: Wait, why chili?

Meagan: How should I know? This is my brother, remember?

Wonyoung: Okay, Haru! Come here!

Haru: Hai!

(~*AN: A week has passed already, by the way*~)

Wonyoung: Into the Chili of Hell! *kicks Haru*

Haru: HA-HAHI??????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: Well, that was fun. The next dares are from retardedanimefreak, or Adrianne.

_**i dare, gokudera to sing World is Mine and do the dance. HATSUNE MIKU VERSION  
ONLY~  
Harrison sings SPICE!**_

_**this is kind of random and no one needs to know this but apparently, Cindi  
claims to be pregnant with Xanxus's children and James children (his stuffed  
animals) are missing cuz some gypsy stole them...**_

_**i forgot to tell u to make Harrison disappear for a year... maybe no one will  
miss him...  
and make Jin not act like a pineapple who bleeds too much... or maybe just  
kill him off...**_

i feel so emo...

Wonyoung: Okay, Gokudera. Music, start!

Gokudera (who is back to normal): *dancing and singing* Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yone

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!

Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?  
Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!  
Ima suguni yo?

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushi-masen no  
Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...  
A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
Kiga tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aite masu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

^Miku's DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^

Ichigo no notta Shortcake  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon  
Atode koukai suru wayo

^DERE TIME END^

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?  
"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby

Everybody else: O.O

Wonyoung: ... He's actually not that bad...

Adrianne: Yeah...

Wonyoung: Okay, Harrison's turn!

(Music starts)

Harrison (Who Is back to his original form): Gozen yoji no Call de me wo samasu

"Kinou dare to doko ni ita?" nante

Iinogare to iiwake wo kougo ni

tsukai wakete tanoshinderu

"Kimi dake da yo" nante ne

BETA sugi... waraechau

Dare ka to tsunagatte itai dake?

Nigakute Hot na SPICE

Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

Muchuu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo

karadajuu de kanjite?

"Chokusetsu atte hanashitai n da"

Mochikaketa boku no NERAI ATARI

Aishiaeba dou demo yoku naru yo?

Kagi wo akete Labyrinth e

"Aishiteru" da nante ne

Kakehiki da yo koi no Game wa

Ochita hou ga make desho?

Nigakute amai Syrup

boku dake ni namesasete yo

Kasaneta hada to kimi no TASTE de

boku no koto wo mitashite!

Aisuru koto wo shiranai

Boku ni wa kore de choudo ii

Aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai

Koi no hou ga raku desho?

Nee, boku no SPICE

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

Muchuu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo

karada juu de kanjite!

Everybody else: O.O

Wonyoung: He's not that bad either... Well, for the next dare, I'm sorry Adrianne, but we need our storm guardian.

Adrianne: Aw... Fine.

Wonyoung: As for Jin...

Everybody: *looking at Jin who was currently staring blankly at his bleeding hand* ......

Wonyoung: I give up already.

Adrianne: .......

Wonyoung: Well, that's it for this time.

Everybody else: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: Everybody, send in your dares!

Everybody else: .... We should have expected that...

Everybody: *waving* Well, sayonara everybody!

* * *

**Finally done!**

**Oh, if anybody has the English translations of the new version of "Yakusoku no Basho e", can you send them to me? Arigatou! ^^"**

**Love you all, so review! And remember, you can dare anybody you want! ^^**


	4. The Rise of the Pokemon

**And here's another chapter of the truth and dare fanfic! Enjoy guys!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own KHR. *pout*

**Oh, thanks to Adrianne and the others for helping me with the pokèmon!**

**Also, go here for Adrianne's photobucket account! They have "pictures" of the JB, AB, and CMT. There are also the weapons, rings, boxes, and crest Isabella designed for the Wafia! Thanks!**

.com/home/retardedanimefreak

* * *

Wonyoung: Wao. 3 chapters not including this one and more than 30 review. Amazing.

Katherine: *rolling eyes* You must be so proud.

Wonyoung: *beaming* How'd you know? Okay, before we start, I want to bring something up. You know how we always glomp people?

Isabella: Correction. YOU always glomp people.

Wonyoung: Correction acknowledged. Anyways, according to sources, glomp has two definitions. One is to tackle someone in a huge hug like I do. *glomps Hibari happily*

Meagan: And the other one?

Wonyoung: The second one is to bite something clean off like how Adrianne glomps Chinese sausages.

Adrianne: Hey, they're good, okay? *eating sausages*

Wonyoung: And apparently, some people glomp other people's heads off.

Everybody: .... *looks at Hibari, who glares at them*

Hibari: What? Stop staring or else kami korosu.

Wonyoung: At least, that's what they mean according to Ouran.

Adrianne: Oh yeah....

Wonyoung: And an announcement! The CMT is now open for dares and questions! In fact, they're actually going to appear in this chapter!

Cindi/Adrianne: Yay!

Wonyoung: And one more thing. Harrison sent me a text with a wonderful suggestion. Well, it's technically a dare, but....

Nancy: What is it?

Wonyoung: Everybody's gonna be pokèmon! *starts shooting with pokè-ray*

Everybody: O.O *starts running around trying not to get hit and chaos ensues*

Isabella: *using other people as human shields* Won-chan, can you stop? I'm running out of human shields. *drops Adrianne as the smaller girl gets hit*

Adrianne: Gee, thanks.

(Soon, everybody is a pokèmon)

Wonyoung: And, as much as I don't want to, we must keep the readers happy! *shoots herself*

(~*AN: From now on till the next chapter, we are speaking in pokèmon language, but for the readers' benefit, everything has been "translated." Also, for dares, the daree will change back into a human until the end of the dare.*~)

Harrison (totodile): A cyndaquil? Yay, I can beat you!

Wonyoung (cyndaquil): Just wait until I evolve. Quilava, typhlosion, here I come!

Isabella (vulpix): Yes! I'm a vulpix! Just one step closer to becoming a ninetales!

Jenny (eevee): Ah! Get an everstone on her!

Isabella: No! I refuse! *uses agility to get away*

Nancy (absol): Jen-chan, take the everstone. With Dino around, you might evolve into an umbreon or an espeon at any time.

Jenny: Fine.

Wonyoung: Okay, let's see. Tsuna's a magikarp, Gokudera is a growlithe, Yamamoto is a starley, Ryohei is a hitmochan, Mukuro is a ditto, Chrome is a hoot hoot, Lambo is a tauros, and Hibari is a cubone.

Isabella: Meagan is an oddish, Chiara is a hapini, and Cindi is a trapich.

Harrison: Katherine is a mawile, Justin is a mudkip, Adrianne is a riolu, James is an igglybuff, Vikas is a porygon, Andy is a corsola, Matthew is a charmander, and Jin is an exeggcute.

Adrianne: Xanxus is a shinx, Squalo is a carvanha, Bel is a meowth, Lussuria is a smoochum, Levi is a voltorb, and Fran is a natu.

Jenny: .... How the hell did some of these happen?

Wonyoung: How did Chrome become a hoot hoot?

Isabella: Yes, and now Mukuro is a big pink blob with eyes and a mouth.

Mukuro: This isn't exactly how I imagined life as a pokèmon would be.

Harrison: Hey, I thought you said no legendary pokèmon.

Wonyoung: Yeah, so?

Harrison: Why is Reborn mew?

Wonyoung: ..... Does that really need explaining? Anyways, onto the real dares. First is from Hibari-chi or Jenny.

_**No Dino for a week? :(**_

_**this is a review, so the grammar DOES NOT HAF TWO BEE GUUD.**_

_**Dino, dress up as a kitty ^-^ I'm gonna give you a hug for the heck of it.**_

_**Hibari... Eat that tablet of pepto bismol that is the size of your head.**_

_**Byakuran... This flaming cactus is going up your but. Don't question.**_

_**Mukuro: Wear a maid's outfit.**_

Wonyoung: ...... Did you purposely write that first part to piss me off?

Jenny: Don't question the person who got second place in the borough-wide spelling bee! (~*AN: It's true! Go Jen-chan! She's going up to city-wide! ....I think...*~)

Dino (ponyta): Um... I think I'm gonna burn my outfit. Besides, I already have ears that are sticking up and a tail, so....

Jenny: .... Oh well. *jumping up onto his back and laying there* Burn me and you die.

Meagan: Wait, you were serious about that pepto bismol thing?

Jenny: Well, indigestion causes frowning, you know.

Hibari: ..... I only frown because all of the people in Namimori are herbivores that aren't worth wasting my time for, much less a smile. Except for a few carnivores. And the occasional omnivore.

Wonyoung: I TOLD you it wasn't because of indigestion.

Byakuran (deoxys): Um, a flaming cactus?

Nancy: Jenny, I don't think these are practical dares.

Cindi: Byakuran must be alive. Otherwise, we won't have any entertainment. A flaming cactus might kill him.

Jenny: Aw....

Chiara: Well, we can do the last one.

Everybody: *looks at the smiling/smirking Ditto-Mukuro*

Jenny: ...... I think I'll pass.

Wonyoung: Yeah.... Okay, next dares are from Woopa! How's it going girl?

_**Dares~**_

_**Ryohei-Don't say extreme for a year**_

_**Tsuna-Don't trip over his own feet for a month**_

_**Hibari-Smile for a week**_

_**Harrison-Propose to Chrome**_

_**Xanxus-Propose to Cindi**_

_**Tsuna-Kiss Kyoko in front of Haru**_

_**TYL! Lambo(and TYL! I-Pin)-Go on a date**_

_**Wafia Boys-Go on a date (picked by the hat) with a Wafia girls (boys pay for everything)**_

_**Vongola Boys- Kill (just hurt REALLY BAD) the Wafia Boys who went with your girlfriends**_

_**Wafia Girls-Enjoy your shopping and let your boyfriends kill them.**_

_**BTW I am laughing so hard at the part where Tsuna freaks out when he sees the tiny dog :D**_

Wonyoung: Glad you liked the file!

Tsuna: Hey, that dog was scary!

Wonyoung: *sighs, rolls eyes, then brightens* Oh yeah, I have that Varia file that has all their embarrassing moments that you asked for! And that Gokudera file! Oops, I mean..... Never mind.

Gokudera: What file?!

Wonyoung: Nothing. Now, readers should know by now that these people cannot keep no-saying-something dares for more than thirty minutes at the most, but why not try. Ryohei! No saying extreme, kyokugen, or to the extreme for a year!

Ryohei: I will do this dare to the ex-! *gets whacked*

Wonyoung: *holding harisen* I don't know why I even try.

Isabella: Okay, the Characteristic Transfer Machine is ready to go!

Tsuna: Eh?

Nancy: We're just going to transfer your clumsiness and klutziness to Jenny for a month or so.

Jenny: What?! NO!!! I already have bruises from Dino's klutziness!!!

Wonyoung: Deal with it.

Meagan: Sorry Jenny. *presses button*

Jenny: *trips, tries to get up, then trips again* I hate you.

Tsuna: *runs across the room* OMG!!!!!! I DIDN'T TRIP!!!!

Wonyoung: *to Isabella and Verde* You two are miracle workers.

Verde (elekid): No, it's just what we do.

Cindi: Verde, modesty does not fit you.

Wonyoung: Okay, um, can cubones even smile?

Isabella: ... I don't want to find out.

Wonyoung: Sorry, we'll have to skip that dare Woopa. I'll send you photos with him as a human smiling if you want, though.

Hibari: ..... Give me those.

Wonyoung: I refuse! *puppy eyes*

Hibari:.... *sighing*

Harrison: Aren't we a bit to young to propose?

Wonyoung: Yeah. But we have tapes from TYL of our individual proposals. *inserting disk* Okay, Harrison and Chrome, get out.

Harrison: Okay, okay. Come on, Chrome. *leaving with Chrome*

(On the TV)

Harrison: *kneeling on the beach with an amethyst ring* Chrome, will you please marry me?

Chrome: *eyes welling up at the proposal* Yes! Yes, I'll marry you Harrison! *hugs*

Harrison: *laughing as he hugs Chrome* I love you Chrome.

Chrome: I love you too, Harrison.

(In the real world)

Wonyoung: Why so sappy?

Gokudera: Tch. Those two have no imagination.

Isabella: For once, I agree.

Meagan: Seriously, you two, be more creative.

Harrison: *coming in with Chrome* What? What did we do?

Wonyoung: Nothing. Now Cindi, Xanxus, leave.

Xanxus: I'm not going to move from my chair.

Wonyoung: Fine. I needed an excuse to kick out the rest of the Varia anyway.

Varia: Hmph. *carrying out Xanxus's chair with him on it with Cindi following*

(On the TV)

Xanxus: Cindi, stay with me and help me order around these trash forever?

Cindi: *smiling happily* Of course, Xanxus.

(In real life)

Everybody: *trying not to laugh as the Varia and Cindi come back in*

Cindi: Don't tell me anything.

Wonyoung: Just as well. Tsuna, your dare.

Tsuna: *kissing Kyoko*

Kyoko (budew): O.O

Haru (azurill): Oh, congratulations, Kyoko, Tsuna!

Isabella: Hm. It's no fun since Haru is now with Gokudera.

Meagan: Yeah. And when'd she get out of the Chili?

Wonyoung: It looks like she ate her way out somehow.

Harrison: Wow. What a pig.

Yamamoto: So the kids are going out on a date?

Verde: Yes, but first they must be shot by this new edition of the TYL bazooka that allows them to remain in this time for a few hours.

Wonyoung: *shoots the two*

Nancy: Now off you go.

Katherine: *kicks them out*

TYL! I-Pin (pachirisu): Okay, okay.

TYL! Lambo: Sheesh.

Harrison: *reading next dare* Oh no, not again.

Wonyoung: Hey, you were the first person to dare that and the Wafia boys got hell for that. So many people wanted you guys to pay for that.... *reminisces happily*

Isabella: *sighing* All right, let's get this over with. Where's the hat?

Hat: *spits out pieces of paper, this time for the girls*

Nancy: Yay! I'm single!

Cindi: Oh, me too! High five!

Meagan: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! WHY JAMES??????!!!!!!!!

James: WHAT?! Are you fucking serious?!

Isabella: *holding out paper to Wonyoung* Who'd I get?

Wonyoung: .....The Elmo fanatic.

Isabella: Oh, okay. Matthew-kun, let's go.

Adrianne: So, who'd you get?

Wonyoung: Jimmy. You?

Adrianne: For some reason, I got Andy.

Wonyoung: Well Jimmy, let's go before Hibari beats you to death. Calm, Kyo-kun. You'll get your chance in an hour or so. Oh, and guys, NO SENDING PEOPLE AFTER US!!!!!!!!! *goes out of the house*

Meagan: Fine, I guess we have no choice... *leaves*

Chiara: Jin, let's go!

Jin: Yes! I'm safe from getting killed! *goes*

Jenny: Oh, so now I'm with Harrison.

Harrison: Uh oh....

Jenny: *drags him away*

Katherine: I'm with Vikas again?

Vikas: Are you serious? Oh well. *drags away*

*One hour later*

(Everybody is back)

~*INSERT VIOLENT, BLOODY MASSACRE HERE*~

Wafia girls: *discussing new manga, music, animes, books, and such*

Wafia boys: *dead and getting healed by Ryohei and Lussuria*

Vongola boys: *smiling in satisfaction*

Wonyoung: Okay, the next dares are from Cupid watcher.

_**Okay, I'm going to do the same dares I did with the Wafia primo, I want to see  
the different ways you guys interpret them...  
I want all of the couples to have some moments. Since you worked on Meagan's  
the least, detail hers the most.  
But, to torture her slightly (sorry Meagan) Have Yamamoto cross dress and kiss  
Goku-kun on the cheek or lips, you decide.  
I also want Jin to kiss Meagan on the cheek to torture Yamamoto (no sorries to  
Yamamoto).  
Feel free to videotape this all and use it as blackmail...  
I also want you to give Xanxus and Cindi a special moment, too...Cindi is  
awesome!**_

_**I forgot to tell you...NO ILLUSIONS!**_

Cindi: Thank you! ^^

Xanxus: Hm. This person knows what true awesomeness is.

Wonyoung: Nice. I like these dares. And we get to be human again while on the date! But first, the other two dares.

Yamamoto: *dressed in a blue tank top, knee-length skirt, and high heels, with a wig. Kisses Gokudera on the cheek*

Gokudera: *throws quadruple dynamite* Fuck off!!!!

Jin: *kissing Meagan on the cheek*

Meagan: *slaps Jin* What the hell?!

Wonyoung: Okay, okay, now it's time for the dates.

Hibari: Hn. Let's go herbivore. *dragging away*

Wonyoung: Okay, okay. Sheesh. I can walk, you know. *leaves*

Mukuro: Oya oya. Izzy-chan! Let's go.

Isabella: *sighing* I have to ask, but am I getting paid enough for putting up with him?

Nancy: I'll raise it by 10%.

Isabella: Okay! *runs out*

Dino: Let's go Jenny!

Jenny: Okay. *walks to the door, which takes ten minutes, due to tripping over dust particles*

Chiara: Don't kill yourself Jenny.

Jenny: I'll try not to. *leaves*

Yamamoto: Ahaha! Let's go Meagan!

Meagan: Okay, okay. Slow down, for heaven's sake. *leaves*

Harrison: Ready to go?

Chrome: Yes! Bye Chikusa, Ken! *leaves*

Adrianne: I don't want to go.

Bel: Ushishishi. Not even to the world's biggest video game and manga mall?

Adrianne: Let's go! *drags him out*

Cindi: Let's go Xanxus!

Xanxus: Fine. Stupid shark, you're in charge of this trash while I'm gone.

Squalo: VOI!!!!! I'M NOT THEIR BABYSITTER!!!!!!!!!

Xanxus: I'll be sure to bring back more crystal glasses to throw at your head. And don't you DARE sit in my throne. *leaves*

(At the zoo)

Wonyoung: Ooh, look Kyo-kun! Skylarks!

Hibari: Hn. Look at this. *whistles to skylark*

Skylark: *trills back*

Wonyoung: *laughing* Oh my gosh! That's so cute! Oh, did you know that skylarks symbolize merriment, hope, happiness, good fortune, and creativity?

Hibari: *blinking* Really? Who made THAT up?

Wonyoung: *shrugging* Who knows? Definitely not anyone from Namimori.

(In a restaurant)

Isabella: Wow. 150 types of alcohol and not a single one of them good.

Mukuro: Pathetic, isn't it.

Isabella: *sighing* What a waste of time this is turning out to be. We might as well have a little fun while we're here.

Mukuro: Kufufu. I agree. I'll handle the illusions and you terrorize the people, okay?

Isabella: Okay!

(One minute later)

People: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(In a ranch)

Jenny: OMG!! You're really good at horseback riding, Dino!

Dino: *scratching his head* Hahaha! Well, it helps that my clumsiness is gone.

Jenny: *glaring* Don't remind me.

Dino: Sorry! Come on, Jenny, ride with me!

Jenny: ...Fine.

(In an aquarium)

Meagan: Wah! Look at all the pretty fish!

Yamamoto: I know! They're really colorful.

Worker: Excuse me, but would you like to help feed the animals?

Meagan: Can we really do that?

Worker: Of course! You just have to have a good sense of balance.

Yamamoto: Ahaha! Sounds like fun! Come on Meg-chan!

(Board on top of the tank)

Yamamoto: Are you sure this is safe?

Worker: Of course! As long as you don't provoke them in any way, you'll be perfectly safe.

Meagan: Easy for you to say! You're not the one on this stupid board! Why are we feeding the SHARKS anyway?!

Shark: *swimming closer*

Meagan: Oh gosh....

(Twenty minutes later)

Yamamoto: Do you think Xanxus will sue us?

Meagan: Don't worry. Squalo was the one who was stupid even to try and throw me into the shark tank.

Yamamoto: Well, true....

(At the amusement park)

Chrome: Wah, Harrison-kun! That was the most fun thing I've ever done!

Harrison: Really? Hm...do you want to try the biggest roller coaster here?

Chrome: Yes!

Harrison: *thinking: Should I tell her that you're not supposed to break the mirrors in the House of Mirrors to get out?*

(At a huge mall)

Adrianne: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *running around like a little kid*

Bel: Ushishishi. Looks like I found the princess's weak points.

Adrianne: *running to one store, running out and dumping her new bags on Bel, then running into another*

Bel: *looking at mountain of bags, thinking: The only thing is, what am I gonna do about all these credit card bills?*

(On the beach)

Cindi: It's cold, but the beach is still really pretty.

Xanxus: Yeah. What's even better is that the trash aren't here.

Cindi: Yeah....*looking at Xanxus*

Xanxus: *looking into Cindi's eyes*

(They both lean in and they kiss)

(One hour later)

Wonyoung: Okay, now that we're all back, it's time for the next dares-. Oh my gosh, what the hell happened to you?

Squalo: You don't want to know.

Yamamoto: *staring at him pitifully*

Meagan: *snickering quietly*

Wonyoung: Um, okay.....Anyways, the next dares are from Bloodstained Pierrot!

_**Hi, it's Pierrot (again!) By the way, expect more Vocaloid, Pandora Hearts, and  
crappy singing to come up. So, dares time! To Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, please  
attempt to be emo. Go all out! Release your inner depression! Cutting is not  
allowed though. We don't want you killing yourself. Hehehe... Wafia people,  
you should, um, have a dodgeball fight. All forms of cheating are allowed!  
This includes weapons, human shields, etc. To our favorite Varia boss, please  
take in large amounts of sugar. Hibari Kyouya-san, this dare applies to you  
also. (Hey, when they get hyper, start recording it.) Gokudera Hayato-kun, let  
Uri and Natsu (Tsuna's lion) beat you up. :] My last dare is for  
Chrome-chan and Mukuro-san. They have to sing Trick and Treat by Rin and Len  
Kagamine, like that video on YouTube. And they have to dress like they do in  
the video. Well, that's all I have to say. Good bye for now, I'll come back to  
haunt you next chapter!**_

Wonyoung: Haunt me all you want and I shall continue to fulfill your wishes to the best of my abilities. ^^

Tsuna: Um, inner depression? I don't exactly have it....

Wonyoung: Are you sure?

Tsuna: Um, yes?

Wonyoung: Reborn?

Reborn: *shoots a sorry shot*

Tsuna: *on the floor in his boxers in the fetal position* The future is so dark...*mumbling*

Isabella: Wow.....He's really pathetic. Hey, I wanna see Hibari when he's hit by the sorry shot!

Wonyoung: Don't even THINK about it.

Hibari: *smirking* Like you'll be even be able to hit me.

Wonyoung: Besides, he probably regrets nothing.

Meagan: That's true....

Jenny: *eyes lighting up* A dodgeball fight?

Isabella: *smiling happily* And we can cheat?

Harrison: AB versus JB?

Wonyoung: Yeah. Nancy is referee.

Nancy: All right, start!

~*INSERT ANOTHER BLOODY MASSACRE WITH RUBBER BALLS FLYING EVERYWHERE*~

Nancy: Aaaaaand....It's a tie.

Chiara: Good game.

Adrianne: *groaning in pain* Yeah, good game.....

Wonyoung: Okay, Jenny and I made a batch of chocolate cake that Yamamoto and Ryohei ate once. They got really hyper and nearly died because they bothered Hibari.

Yamamoto: O.O I remember that....

Ryohei: *shudder*

Xanxus: .....*eating8

Hibari: Nani? Are you serious? *eating*

(Three cakes later)

Gokudera: ......They sure have high sugar tolerance, don't they?

Katherine: They're still not hyper....

Wonyoung: *sighing* Let's stop them before they get diabetes. Here Matthew, eat the rest.

Matthew: Yay! Cake! *eating happily*

Wonyoung: Now for the animals....

(Natsu is currently holding back with an uncomfortable look on his face while Uri is happily clawing Gokudera's face off. We took pity on him and took off Bianchi's goggles)

Wonyoung: Okay, "Trick and Treat" by Len and Rin Kagamine? I love that song!

Adrianne: Okay, ready? Three, two, one, go.

Chrome/Mukuro: Fukai Fukai Kimi no naka youen ni hibiku koe  
Oide Oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made  
Hayaku Hayaku isugiashi de dekirudake chikaku ni  
Oide Oide saa tanoshii aubi wo hajime you  
CINNAMON STICK wa mahou no STICK  
Hitofuri suru dakede SYRUP ga fueru  
Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka  
Tergai ni mamurarete remuri ni ochiru  
Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mamade ii  
Mekakushi wo hazushieha omoshiroku nai desho  
Ashimoto gachuui suno tewa boku ga hiku kara  
Suru mi wo ima sugu ni yudane nasai saa  
Itsukara ka ginen no yaiba ga miekakure suru  
Ai toiu menaifu radu wa sonzai shinai to  
Mekakusi no sukima kara nozuki mita LANTERN ga  
Utsushii dashita kage ni omowazu minoke ga yodatta  
Oya oya warui ka mou omazame desu ka  
Mekakushi ga toketa nara moumuku ni shiyou ka  
Hora Hora warau nasai kawaii okau de  
Negawa wo mata kabutte shibai ni modoru

----Neee~  
----Choudai?  
*giggle*  
Doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete  
Atatakai MILK de motenashite hosii no  
Saa naka ni ohairi kuku wa totemo atatakai  
Mikaeri wa POKET no nakami de ii kara  
Chou dai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni  
Nishata kuitsu no gensuku wo kanagurisute  
Mayakashi de muterashite amai mitsu wo sutte  
Chou dau yokose hora ima sugu ni  
Choudai~

(Music ends)

Everybody: Wah!! *clapping*

Wonyoung: Okay, the next dares are from scyterfrnz.

_**This chapter was Hilarious!! XD  
okay, here are some dares  
1. Hibari, confess to Wonyoung. And do it in a poem!! XD  
2. Torture M.M. more!!  
3. Jenny to be locked up in a room with Dino for one day. Room space is 2m x  
2m. torture!!  
4. Isabella to tell Mukuro that she really loves him. No videotapes,  
illusions, recordings etc. I really want to see want to see what hell will be  
loose!! XP  
okays, sorry for this long dare.**_

Wonyoung: O.O Are you serious?

Jenny: Pfft!!! Confess??!!

Hibari: I was lonely.

My life was dark.

There was nothing.

That is, until you came along.

Now, there's a light

At the end of the tunnel.

And all I can say to you is

I love you.

Wonyoung: O////O !!!!!

Everybody else: O.O !!!!!!!!

Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san????!!!!!!

Hibari: ??? What?

Everybody else: O.O *speechless from shock*

Wonyoung: O////O Um.....let's do the next dare.

Everybody else: O.O

Wonyoung: *irritated* DO YOU WANT TO TORTURE M.M. OR NOT????!!!!!!!

Wafia: *suddenly happy* YES!!!!!!

Isabella: Katherine, grab M.M and rendezvous in the torture chamber!

Katherine: Okay!

Vongola: TORTURE CHAMBER????!!!!!

~*INSERT VERY GORY TORTURE SCENE HERE*~

Vongola: *sick and pale* Oh my gosh....

Wafia: *happy*

Wonyoung: Okay, now time to lock the Bossu couple up!

Jenny: Ack!

(Jenny and Dino get thrown and locked in a 2mx2m room)

(Two seconds later, Jenny kicks the door off its hinges)

Everybody: O.O

Wonyoung: Jen-chan, why is your face so red?

Jenny: *blushing* Sh-shut up!

Wonyoung: Well, that's one more thing to fix. Andy, go fix the door.

Andy: *groaning* Why me?

Wonyoung: Stop complaining and get to work.

Andy: Hmph. *fixing door*

Isabella: Wait, so WHAT am I supposed to do?

Wonyoung: Confess your LOVE. Not hate. LOVE.

Isabella: Fine. Mukuro, I love you as a friend.

Mukuro: *glomps* Aw, Izzy-chan! I love you too!

Isabella: *sweat-drop*

Wonyoung: I don't think he heard past "I love you," do you?

Jenny: I agree. Pathetic, isn't he?

Wonyoung: Yeah. Anyways, the next dares are from retardedanimefreak, otherwise known as Adrianne.

_**whats with u ppl and glompin??! GET A LIFE  
1. ISABELLA DOESNT BELEVE IN FICTIONAL CHARACTERS UNLIKE U!**_

Dares:  
1. James- stop being an asshole (that means that he CANT CURSE OR SAY ANY MEAN  
THINGS! like GO TO HELL!)  
2. Jenny- seriously, be nice to everyone for a day  
3. vikas- dress up in some cosplay that would make u look good  
4. hibari- dont ruin any more songs i actually like, but sing Crawl by  
Veltpunch  
5. All boys- dress up in Nabari no Ou cosplay for the day!  
^^

Wonyoung: Okay, all we have to do is knock James out.

Adrianne: Yay! *smashes James's head with a baseball bat*

James: *dead*

Jenny: Nice?

Isabella: I have just the thing! *shoots Jenny with the Personality 180*

Jenny: *smiling brightly* Hi everybody! I hope you all are having a nice day!

Everybody: O.O

Katherine: Cosplay?

Wonyoung: What would Vikas look good in?

JB girls and Adrianne: *staring at Vikas* Hm…..

Wonyoung: Um…..

Isabella: Let's just pass on this one…..

Jenny: Yeah, really….

Adrianne: I guess…..

Wonyoung: Okay Hibari, ready? Start!

Hibari: Chi wa hau you ni susunde wa  
Heibon na joushou kurikaesu  
Kizamareta unmei datte tada shinkokyuu  
Tarinai no wa wakatteita  
Gouon ni tsubusaresou na hibi  
Hari no you na ame mo yande kimi ga kita

Sha la la, I sing for you  
Sha la la

Iroaseta eien wa "taikutsu no shouchou" imi mo naku  
Umi no soko ni tsukurareta POOL mitai da  
Uzu wo egaku suimen ni takasugiru sora ga utsuru  
Joudan nara wakaru you na toki ni shite

Sha la la, I sing for you  
Sha la la, fight for myself  
Sha la la, I sing for you  
Sha la la

Taikutsu wa mou genkai desu  
Tachitsukushita STAGE de nagurikaesu yuuki  
I don't care, I don't care  
"sonzai" sae mo kimi wa warau ka na...  
Hashiridashita PACE de nagaretetta fuukei  
I don't care, I don't care, I don't care  
Tadashii ka dou ka wo tashikame ni yuku no desu ka?

Tadoritsuita GOAL de hajimete shitta shinjitsu  
I don't care, I don't care  
Ashita ni nareba kimi mo kizuku ka na...  
Hagare ochita sangatsu no hizumi kitta kuuki mo  
I don't care, I don't care  
Going up the 13 steps  
They'll be waiting for your hands  
Itami wo shitta kyou kara ga atarashii START nara  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there

Tsubuyaita koukai wa kimi no te ni kobiritsuku  
Togisumashita yaiba wo ta ga tame ni furu no desu ka?

(Music ends)

Wonyoung: Yay! Another successful song! And…wait, Nabari no Ou cosplay? Um, Hibari is Miharu, Mukuro is Yoite, Yamamoto is Kumohira, and Tsuna is Raimei. Okay?

(The said boys are now in their respective costumes)

Tsuna: O///O Why am I a girl???!!!!

Wonyoung: Cause you're the only one who can pull it off. Now, the next dares are from Gaki. Oh, I mean Harrison.

_**You want me to disappear for a whole year?!?!?!? me being on the other side o  
the country isn't enough=(**_

And for dares, again only one, tie James and Lussuria to a pole for 1 year and  
anyone can do what ever they want to them. Yes you have to feed them but no  
rules of what, just daily

Wonyoung: Yes!!! But since we don't have time, we'll tie them up for three hours.

(A now conscious James and Lussuria are tied up)

Wonyoung: Now throw what ever you want at them!!!

(Bombs, explosives, knives, crystal glasses, and other very harmful objects fly through the air for two hours and 59 minutes)

Wonyoung: And now for some poison cooking. Bianchi?

Bianchi (goldeen): Mm. *force-feeds the two*

James/Lussuria: *foaming at the mouth*

Wonyoung: Now on to the next dares and questions from bel-san, or Isabella!

_**I dare the CMT to make an awesome over dramatic entrance  
I dare the vongola, Dino, I-pin, Futa, and kokoyu gang to cross-dress in their  
school uniform (if they don't have one, Namimori's) and serve the entire wafia.  
(including CMT) for one day. They cannot have weapons.  
Mukuro or his illusions cannot come within 20 ft of me for the rest of my  
life.  
All Wafia besides myself give up their most important object for a week.  
We all dance to caramelldansen. Even you.**_

_**This time, I have questions:  
-Mukuro: How do you do your hair anyway?  
-Hibari: What grade are you in? How do your prefects get gravity defying  
hair?  
-Everyone: What is your worst fear? (for research purposes only, of course)  
-Jenny: Where does our money come from anyways? Do we have a money-printing  
machine in the basement or something?**_

Wonyoung: Wow. That's a lot of dares and questions. Isabella, did you post a lot to tire me out?

Isabella: Yup!

Wonyoung: Gee, thanks. Okay, now, let's start. Now introducing, the CMT!!!!

CMT: *burst in* HI!!!!!!!! (They spoke in English)

Adrianne: AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IT'S MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!! *faints, then is revived by water gun from Harrison*

Wonyoung: Now, because of Harrison's dare earlier.... *starts shooting with the pokè-ray*

CMT: ????!!!!!!!

Stephanie (togepi): What did you do that for?

Kevin (crogrank): Ouch.....

Jimmy (torchic): Cool!!! When do we evolve?

Crystal (minun): Good thing I can still do gymnastics like this.

Thomas (chimchar): Why am I a monkey?

Laura (pichu): What? I don't deserve to be a pichu.....

Adrianne: Laura! Don't say that! That's not true!

Cindi: Yeah!

Wonyoung: Don't be so pessimistic. We already have someone to do that for us. *points at Nancy and Jenny*

Nancy/Jenny: Hey!

Gock: Cool! I'm a dratini! Yay!!!

Wonyoung: Okay, let's see....

Everybody in the Vongola and Kokuyo gang except for Tsuna: NO.

Isabella: Aw, but....

Wonyoung: The majority has spoken, and unless you'd like to take the matter up with Hibari and Gokudera, I suggest you not push it any further.

Isabella: Hmph. Fine. You meanie.

Wonyoung: And as for the next dare....

Mukuro: No! Izzy-chan, why??!!!

Meagan: *snickering* Maybe it was a typo and it's supposed to say "must" instead of "cannot."

Rest of the Wafia: *trying not to laugh*

Mukuro: Yeah, you're right!

Isabella: ......Meanies.

Wonyoung: Let's see for the next dare, let's just keep it to the AB.

Isabella: Why?

Wonyoung: Their reactions are more fun to watch.

(Katherine's journal, Adrianne's PSP, Vikas's laptop, Andy's pink pillow, James's Care-bear pillow, Justin's video games, and Matthew's Elmo doll all disappear)

AB: *crying in doom and despair over their lost objects* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: And let's see, Caramelldansen? Sure, why not?

(Music starts and everybody forms a line and does the "caramelldansen")

_Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah_

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)

So ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigen  
Oa-oa...

Så ror pa era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
CaramellDansen 

(Music fades)

Everybody: Ow.... *rubbing sore hips*

Wonyoung: That was....fun? No, that's not it.....Anyways, moving on. Mukuro, how do you do your hair?

Mukuro: Kufufu. I do it by hand. It took a long in the beginning, but now it comes naturally.

Jenny: Wow.....

Chikusa: Ken has to kick him away from the front of the mirror in the morning. Otherwise, he'd take way longer.

Everybody else: *trying not to laugh and failing epically* Pfft!!!! Hahahaha!!!!!

Wonyoung: So, Kyo-chan, what grade are you in? And how do your prefects maintain their hairstyles?

Hibari: I'm 16. I'm in my freshman year of college. And they use cardboard tubes and hair gel that's as strong as glue.

Wafia: *trying not to laugh* Oh, that's how.......

Wonyoung: And....worst fears? Well, for Tsuna, it's Reborn, Gokudera is not being Tsuna's right-hand man, Yamamoto is a dead Meagan, Ryohei is a dead Kyoko, Chrome is a dead Mukuro, Mukuro is a dead Isabella, Hibari is a dead me, Xanxus is being trapped in zero-point breakthrough ice again, Squalo is being killed by a sword, Levi is being criticized by Xanxus, Lussuria is......being forced to act manly, Bel is being demoted to the level of a peasant, and Fran is being killed by Bel.

Isabella: *writing things down* And you guys?

Jenny: The Wafia's fears are not to be disclosed to the general public.

Reborn: The same goes for the Arcobalenos.

Isabella: *muttering* Dang it...

Wonyoung: And as for the last question....

Jenny: Ask the AB.

Katherine: Oh, you didn't know?

Adrianne: Yes, we have a money-making machine that can perfectly recreate all the currencies in the world. Even watermarks show up.

Isabella: I'll have to see that one day....

Andy: Uh oh....

Vikas: Hm....Where should we hide the machine?

Isabella: Hey! *pout*

Wonyoung: Isabella, don't even think about it. Okay, the next dares are from finklemeire, or Meagan.

_**uh...kay, mua's dares:  
1.I dareth thee to a joust! jk...um, Aha! Paintball gun fight! Couples versus  
singles! No flames, though...we don't want people to die (well, most of them,  
anyway).  
2.I dare Yamamoto to get revenge on Jin for what ever reason, but no other  
people involved, and we sit back with a huge tub of popcorn!  
3...Hang Haru from a tree for an hour. Make sure she is wearing pants,  
pleez.  
sing Yakusoku no Basho e!**_

_**I forgot to say that I would be friggin ticked at Yamamoto right now. Kissing  
Hibari was not part of the dare...  
One more thing:  
bring in Sasuke from naruto and let me beat the crapples out of him! ;)**_

Wonyoung: A paintball gun? Fine....

~*INSERT YET ANOTHER GORY SCENE HERE*~

Yamamoto: Revenge?

Wonyoung: Oh yeah, he kissed Meagan's cheek before, right?

Yamamoto: .... *anger flaring and murder in his eyes*

Jin: Wait, but that was a dare- ACK!!!!

Everybody else: *sitting on couches and eating popcorn while watching*

~*INSERT A MURDER SCENE HERE*~

Wonyoung: Cool! I can see Jin's soul floating out of his mouth!

Katherine: James, go heal him.

Yamamoto: *happy and satisfied*

Wonyoung: Okay, due to blood circulation, we'll only hang her for thirty minutes. However, she's going to be hanging upside down.

(Haru is hung)

(One hour later)

Wonyoung: Oops. Looks like we lost track of time while playing on the Wii.

(Andy and Jin take Haru down)

Wonyoung: Okay, and Yakusoku no Basho e again? I can't find the lyrics for the new version, so we're singing the old version again. Also, Irie and Spanner will be joining us for this. I've already shot them with the ray. And the CMT will sing too!

(~*A/N*~ Sky: Jenny, Tsuna, Xanxus, Katherine, Uni, Kyoko, Stephanie/ Rain: Wonyoung, Yamamoto, Squalo, Justin, Colonello, Lal, Spanner (bulbasaur)/ Storm: Harrison, Gokudera, Belphegor, Adrianne, Fong, I-Pin, Kevin/ Mist: Isabella, Mukuro, Mammon, Fran, Andy, Vikas, Crystal/ Sun: Meagan, Ryohei, Lussuria, James, Reborn, Haru, Laura/ Lightning: Chiara, Lambo, Levi, Matthew, Verde, Fuuta, Thomas/ Cloud: Cindi, Hibari, Jin, Skull, Basil, Gock, Irie (piplup))

(Everybody is in their human form and the music begins)

Storm: Kono sora wa doko e, hirogatteiru no. Kono michi wa doko e, tsuzuite iro no.

Rain: Kinou yori asu ga, tooku ni mietemo. Yakusoku no basho de, kimi ga matte iru.

Sky: Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai, boku dakedo kimi wo mamoritai kara.

Cloud: Tsuyoku naru, sonna omoi ga, yuuki ataete kureru.

Sun: Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai, bokura demo minna o mamori tame.

Mist: Tsukyoku naru, sonna omoi ga, chikara o hakobun de kuru.

Storm: Sabishiikutte namida, koubosu hi mo atta, kuyashiikutte namida romaranagata.

Rain: Kagami ni utsuuta, ano hino jibun ni, yakusoku no basho de, mune o hareru yo ni.

Lightning: Ippozutusu mae ni susumo, sono tabi ni shiren ga matta itemo.

Sun: Furimukeba sasaete kureru, nakama ga genki kureru.

Mist: Ippozutsu mae ni susumou, nando demo tachikokatte ikeru.

Sky: Itsudate me ni wa mienai, ai ni mamorare teiru.

Cloud: Kokoro kara, arigatou ieru.

Sun: Sonna hi ga kuru, shinjite yukou.

Mist: Kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri.

Lightning: Bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo.

Sky: Oozora no te o kazaseba hora.

Storm: Hanarete itemo te to te tsunageru.

Rain: Mamoritai egao mabushisa ni.

Lightning: Kagayaku kimi wa sou famiri.

Sky: Kono kaze wa doko e, tsutawatte yukuno. Kono hoshi wa doko e, megutte kuno.

Cloud: Donna ashita demo, tashikameni yukou. Ima no boku ni date, kitto imi ga aru.

Mist: Ano koro no, mishiranu bashou ni.

Sun: Todoritsuki kimi to warai atteru.

Sky: Bukiyou ni kowashite yume mo.

Storm/Rain/Lightning: Kokoro ni hana o sakasu.

Mist: Kiri ga kakatte.

Cloud: Kumo ga araware.

Rain: Fukitsukeru ame.

Lightning (with 20 years later Lambo- got shot by Wonyoung): Okotta tunderu.

Storm: Arashi no ato no.

Sun: Harema ni itsumo.

Sky: Subete o tsutsumu oozora.

All: Kokoro kara arigatou ieru. Sonna hi ga kuru shinjite yukou. Kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri, kiyuu no tsubasa hirogete. Oozora ni te ogazaseba hora, hanarete itemo te to te tsu agru. Mamoritai egao mabushi sa ni, ikura bokura wa~

Arcobaleno and other kids *others are drawing out "wa"*: Ichi! Ni! San!

All: Sou famiri!~ Famiri!~

(Music fades)

Wonyoung: Wow... Brings back memories... Okay, on to the next dare.

Isabella: I've got the Dimension Transporter!

Sasuke: *suddenly appears, sees Meagan, and runs off screaming* AHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Meagan: Get back here!!!!!!!!!!!

~*AN: Meagan's still a human while everybody else is a pokèmon. The two humans are speaking in Japanese and will until Sasuke disappears. When he does, Meagan will change back into an oddish*~

Vongola: ???

Nancy: This always happens.

Chiara: This isn't the first time Sasuke's seen us.

Harrison: Meagan tried to kill Sasuke a grand total of 79 times. This is her 80th.

Meagan: Got'cha! *proceeds to beat up Sasuke*

~*INSERT WHAT IS THANKFULLY THE LAST BLOODY SCENE FOR THIS CHAPTER*~

(Sasuke has been sent back and Meagan is an oddish again)

Wonyoung: Okay, the last person for today has a bunch of questions for us! Well, for the Varia anyway. These are from Reina. Her username is too long....

Isabella: As in, you're lazy.

Wonyoung: Yup!

_**Ohayo! I'm here to finally do some daring! XD  
Though I've decided to keep it short and simple this time. And if it's okay,  
I'd like to ask a few questions since I can't think of much dares at the  
moment.**_

1. Fran, are you scared of Bel? The reason I ask is because you won't take off  
the hat he's forcing you to wear. It can't be that you don't want to get  
stabbed since you can withstand pain. Or maybe you secretly like the hat?  
2. Fran, if you weren't in the Varia, you'd probably be in college now, right?  
What would you pick as your major?  
you've probably got major magic skills! So why didn't you defeat  
Rasiel and Orgelt?  
4. Fran, no-one's given you a sin to represent. So which one do you reckon  
would suit you the best? Wrath, Pride, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Greed or Gluttony?  
5. Bel, doesn't your jaw ever ache from all that smiling you do? And why do  
you smile so much? Are you thinking of good jokes or something?  
6. Ah, Bel, so you're a genius? Does that mean you were an A student at school  
then?  
7. To everyone in the Varia: If you weren't in the Varia, where you be? I  
mean, what would you be doing? Fran, you'd probably be in college and Bel,  
you'd probably be 'king' or something, right? But what about everyone else.  
Where would you ALL be without the Varia? I'm curious.

Well, that's it for now, I guess. If I come up with any dares, I'll put them  
in next time. Thanks for letting me join with your dare fic!

- Reina

P.S if you mention me when doing my questions/dares, please put a space after  
the full stop in my username or else my name won't come up. Or just put  
'Reina'.

Wonyoung: You're welcome! Fran?

Fran: No, I'm not afraid of Bel-sempai, but dying by sempai's hands is not exactly the way I want to die. My major would most likely be psychology where I would deal with people like the Varia 24/7. I was too lazy to do use my powers and Bel-sempai probably wouldn't have let me. You know, revenge and all that junk. As for a sin, I guess I would be Pride or Sloth, but they don't fit me that well. The seven original members of the Varia were all designed as a specific sin, so.... And yes, I'd probably be in college.

Wonyoung: Okay, Bel?

Bel: Ushishishi. Only a prince like me could smile all the time like this. And I smile because the world, with its peasantly ways, and all the peasants in it amuses me. Which is to say, everybody. And I'm a natural genius. I don't need to go to school and get 100's and A's to prove it. Although if I wanted to, I could. Anyway, I've never gone to school ever in my entire life. Except for that one time during the Arcobaleno trials. And of course I would be a king. And Boss would be an actual peasant!

Xanxus: Tch. Shut up trash.

Squalo: I'd probably be a peasant too....*sulking*

Lussuria: I would-.

Wonyoung: You'd be working in a gay bar. Or managing one. Next?

Levi: *opening mouth to speak*

Wonyoung: Besides the ugly puppy?

Levi: Hey!

Mammon: I'd most likely be the head of a huge company.

Wonyoung: Now THAT I can actually imagine successfully without getting scars. Besides Bel and Fran's.

Jenny: Thank goodness there're normal predictions.

Isabella: Actually, Mammon would be the head of a huge monopoly.

Harrison: Yeah, she's right.

Nancy: Oh dear. If that happens...

Chiara: Yes, but he's in the Mafia, so we don't have to worry.

Wonyoung: Thank goodness he is. Well everybody, looks like we've made it through another truth and dare session!

Everybody: *sighing in relief* Thank God.....

Wonyoung: Remember, send in more dares and questions!

Everybody: *sighing in resignation* We really don't care by this point....

* * *

**Done!**

**Review and send in more dares and questions everybody!**

**More reviews mean a happier me and a longer and better chapter! ^^~**


	5. Back from a LONG LONG Vacation

**Sashiburi!!!!!!!! Sorry for not updating earlier......... But...............KHR'S NOT GONNA END ANY TIME SOON!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ But right now, I'm addicted to Prince of Tennis. I blame Isabella for introducing me.**

Disclaimer: KHR is not owned by me.

**So, enjoy guys! Hope I met your expectations! If not, just tell me and I'll try harder! ^^**

* * *

Wonyoung: Konnichiwa everybody! It's been SO SO SO SO LOOOOOOOOONG!!!!

Meagan: Yes, cause a certain someone was too lazy to update. *glares at Wonyoung*

Wonyoung: *waves arms defensively* Hey, it wasn't my fault! I was busy this month! We had the concert, the social studies project, the English report. I also had church and tutors and this special flute thingie!

Isabella: Really. *tilts head*

Wonyoung: It's true!!!

Hibari: Wao. Just leave her alone. *pats Wonyoung's head*

Wonyoung: Mu. But seriously, that's not the problem here, is it? So, our lovely readers, guess what happened? Remember how I shot everyone with the ray last chapter and everybody turned into pokemon and such? Well, guess what? ISABELLA FORGOT TO TELL ME THAT THERE IS NO WAY TO TURN US BACK. Which is why we were still pokemon until two days ago.

Everybody: *glares*

Isabella: *innocent look* What? I forgot.

Meagan: Wait, why are you even here? Go to your lab and keep working on that inventory of your machines! *pushes out door*

Isabella: *pout* Fine. Meanies.

Wonyoung: On a different note, we all evolved! Well, most of us, anyway. Reborn was a mew, so he couldn't evolve, and Adrianne and Meagan didn't want to be a lucario or a bellosum. Oh, and Jen-chan was a flareon.

Meagan: Of course not! Why the heck would I have wanted to be a stupid grass-skirt wearing pokemon with red FLOWERS growing out of my head?

Yamamoto: I think Meggie-chan would have looked cute! ^^

Jenny: And there's your reason.

Meagan: ..........

Wonyoung: Oh, and for space reasons, only Adrianne, James, JB, Vongola, and Varia guardians are going to be in the room. The other AB members are on a mission right now. Some stupid American gang called Dino a stupid good-for-nothing mophead with a lot more curses of course. The others are running around the house doing who knows what. So let's get started. The first dares are from Woopa.

_**Love the Gokudera videos. Anyway onto the dares:  
1 Host a Varia vs Vongola soccer competition  
2 Each person has to cosplay as a different Naruto character for the whole  
chapter  
3 Throw Haru and M.M in the chile chamber for a month  
4 Glue Lussuria and all the Wafia boys to the same tree**_

I shame Gokudera for running away from home XD

Wonyoung: Glad you enjoyed them! I'll send you the Squalo and Lussuria ones next. Or would you prefer Bel's?

Gokudera: Wait, what videos?!

Harrison: We're the Wafia. Of course we'll have information about you.

Gokudera: What the fuck?!

Wonyoung: Now, now, Haya-chan, language.

Gokudera: I'm not a little kid!

Wonyoung: Shut it Haya-chan.

Gokudera: You......!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: Okay, so competition, eh? Alright, no weapons, boys. Yes, Bel, that means NO KNIVES. Mukuro will be your mist guardian for this, Vongola, so Chrome, you sit this one out.

Nancy: To the soccer field! ^^

(Ten minutes later at the soccer field)

Chiara (the referee): *blowing whistle* Begin!

(Tsuna is knocked out immediately by a swift kick from Xanxus, who looks EXTREMELY satisfied. Levi took Lambo out, only to be punched into oblivion by a shouting Ryohei. Mukuro and Fran couldn't get past each other and finally ended with Bel and Hibari knocking the two to the ground. Yamamoto and Squalo ended up having a fistfight, which ended with Lussuria and Ryohei, who were also fighting, knocking into the two, taking all four out of the count. Mammon and Gokudera were knocked out by Bel and Mukuro earlier on. In the end, it came down to Bel and Xanxus against Hibari. Hibari severely injured Bel, making Prince the Ripper come out. Even Hibari was no match for a pissed Xanxus and an insane Bel. Xanxus kicked Bel into the net.)

Chiara: Goal! The Varia wins!

Wafia: ...........What.....was....that.....??????

Wonyoung: ........Okay......So, on to the cosplay! Meggie-chan's our residential Naruto genius. So Meggie, who should be who?

Meggie: Tsuna should be Naruto. Hibari should be Sasuke. Ryohei should be Rock Lee. Chrome should be Hinata. Mukuro should be Itachi. Gokudera should be Neji. Lambo should be Choji. Yamamoto should be Kakashi. Xanxus should be Gaara. Squalo should be Shikamaru. Levi should be Jiraiya. Bel should be Kankuro. Mammon should be Orochimaru. Fran should be Kabuto. Lussuria should be Gai. Jenny should be Ino. Isabella should be Temari. Wonyoung should be Sakura. Harrison should be Pein. Chiara should be Tsunade. Nancy should be Shizune. I'll be Tenten. Cindi should be Anko. Adrianne should be Matsuri. James can be Baki

(Everybody goes off to change. They come back thirty minutes later with wigs, clothes, accessories, and even contacts on.)

Tsuna: *worrying* Are you sure these are safe to wear? I mean, my pants pockets are full of...of....shuriken!

Adrianne: *blinking indifferently* Dude, I carry them around every day. It's not that hard or life-threatening. Unless you have incredibly bad luck and a shuriken stabs you through the cloth and you die from blood loss, but what are the chances of that happening?

Meagan: Sounds like something that would happen to Tsuna-chan.

Tsuna: O.O HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isabella: *kicking door open* Why the heck did Haru shove me into a Naruto costume?!

Nancy: *blinking* Cosplay, of course. It's a dare Isabella.

Isabella: *grumbling and stomping out with a pout*

Wonyoung: Speaking of Haru........

Gokudera/Yamamoto: *drag Haru and M.M. in*

Meagan: Into the chili!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kicks them in happily*

Mukuro: Oya oya. Isn't she being a little too happy?

Meagan: Shut up or it'll be you next.

James: ...........Cat lady, you didn't......eat mango by any chance.....did you?

(~*A/N: Meagan brought in tuna for lunch a couple of times. It was in a small can with a label and everything, and the can and the contents of the can made her look like she was eating cat food........Well....now that I think about it.........Meagan? Cats eat tuna, don't they? Oh, and for the record, James calls Adrianne "slagathore" for some reason. Anybody know what it means? Oh, and mango makes Meagan hyper. And yes, we got another huge bowl of chili.*~)

Meagan: How'd you know? *happy smile*

James: ........Oh my gosh........Have mercy on us, whoever's up there!!!!!

Wonyoung: Shut up James, or I'LL be the one who throws you into the chili.

James: Ack. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Wonyoung: Whatever. So, the next dare........HA!!!!! *laughing like crazy*

Cindi: Okay, I've got the super glue!

Meagan: Somebody find a tree!

(Suddenly the door opens and the AB comes in)

Katherine: We're back!

(Two hours later, after much struggling, Harrison, James, Andy, Vikas, Matthew, Jin, and Justin are glued to the same tree as Lussuria. The others are gathered around the tree, watching the disturbing scene and listening to the terrified screams of the Wafia boys....)

Squalo: ............I feel sorry for them, I really do.

Katherine: ......Yeah, I know what you mean.

(Inside.......)

Wonyoung: Well, nothing we can do until another dare comes up for them. Next up is Bloodstained Pierrot~.

_**H-hi...It's Bloodstained... Pierrot's tired because of all the RPing we did  
today on Gaia...I'll just have to get Pierrot up, because I'm no fun...[/sad  
smile] Oh, Pierrot's up, she'll be on in three, two, one!**_

Yes! I'm back~! I have one big dare for the Vongola + Varia today~ You get to  
cosplay Heart no Kuni Alice characters! Isn't that fun? [/evil smile]  
Tsunayoshi-kun is Blood Dupre, Hayato-san is Elliot, and Mukuro-san and  
Chrome-chan are the Bloody Twins. Hibari-san is Ace-kun(whom I love to death,  
so be grateful!), Xanxus is Vivaldi-chan(hehehehe...), and Squalo is Peter  
White. Takashi-kun is Boris(smexy catboy!). AND, wait for it... BEL of the  
Varia is ALICE LIDDELL! Wafia, you may take as many pictures/videos you want.  
I look forward to it! Well, ja mata ne.(Japanese for 'see you later!')

Argg...block of text...OTL

Meagan: Well, we have two cosplay requests......

Wonyoung: We'll keep on cosplaying the Naruto characters while the Vongola and Varia cosplay the Heart no Kuni Alice characters.

(Twenty minutes later....)

Xanxus: ......You better explain this......

Bel: The prince is a male! I'm not a princess!

Chrome: Um......why am I a male character?

Wonyoung/Meagan: OMG! Kyo-chan/Takeshi, you look so cute!!!!!!!

Chiara: Well, they certainly look good, don't they? ^^

Wonyoung: O-okay, next dares are from Hibari-chi, who has changed her penname to Wafia Primo.

Cindi: As in, they're from Jenny.

_**you barely did any of my dares... How could you? D:**_

Byakuran, eat cactus!  
Hibari, sit on an angry porcupine.  
Dino... KAWAII!

Ya can't avoid these dares (although I didn't dare anything for Di~kun), and  
that's an order!

Wonyoung: Okay, I want to satisfaction of stuffing a cactus into Byakuran's mouth, so I'm going. Bye guys! ^^ *leaves*

(Four hours later, Wonyoung successfully infiltrated the Milliefiore's base, shoved a cactus into Byakuran's face, took a picture, and returned)

Nancy: This is good material for blackmail.

Jenny: Pffffft!!!! Hahaha!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: Jen-chan......before you start laughing your head off.....WHY does Kyo-chan have to sit on an angry porcupine?

Jenny: Cause he does.

Hibari: *sits on his hedgehog (which is the closest thing we have to a porcupine) with an emotionless face, then stands up and promptly attacks Jenny*

Jenny: Ah!!!!!!!! *runs away* (For the record, she can run now without tripping since Dino and Tsuna's clumsiness have been returned to their proper.....owners, I guess.....)

Wonyoung: *ignoring everything* Okay, next is finklemeire. Okay, let's see what Meggie-chan has for us this time.

_**Woot!  
How dare Squalo! He shalt die again!  
Why the heck am I an oddish?  
Chiara was supposed to be te mudkip.  
Dares~  
-Proposals for multiple couples...you decide which.  
-Couples go without each other for 2 hours...that means no eye contact!  
-Bring back the senior life guards and let Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto beat  
them up again!(episode 33)  
-Bring a few people from Naruto over and let us interview them!**_

_**And remember, if you turn me into bellosum, that stupid little thing with a  
stupid little skirt and stupid little flowers, I will pull the flowers out of  
my head, EAT THEM, and then DIE, but I'm sure YOU would like that, now  
wouldn't you?**_

And where do you here this?!?!  
Lambo: Okotta tunderu

It is Okotta kaminari

_**Oh yeah! Just saying!  
Yay! I beat up sasuke 80 times! LUCKY ME!**_

Wonyoung: Ne, Meggie-chan, you started talking like Basil-chan in the beginning and then stopped.

Meagan: Uh, yeah, don't ask.

Wonyoung: Meh. Dunno where I heard the tunderu part. Justin still makes a cute mudkip, ne? As for you......yeah, I just wanted to see you as a bellosum. And of course I wouldn't like it if you died. After all, we'd have to pay a lot more for medical bills if you died, ne? *smiles*

Meagan: .....DIE.

Wonyoung: Kidding, kidding. Okay, proposals, eh. Since Harrison is busy right now, Dino's out of the country, and Hibari, Xanxus, and Bel are outside watching the pitiful scene outside, that leaves Yamamoto and Mukuro. Oh wait, Isabella's still in the lab...

Yamamoto: ^^ *kneeling and taking out a beautiful ring he got from who knows where while sakura blossoms rain down (Hibari was going to KILL Mukuro later for the mess) and balloons drifted up and such, courtesy of Mu-chan* Meagan, will you let me be yours forever? *staring up with big, honest, sincere eyes*

(~*A/N: Pfft! I just got a mental picture of Yamamoto's head coming up to Meagan's shoulder when he kneels. Sorry Meagan! ^^ Readers, she's not THAT short.*~)

Meagan: Yes! *hugs happily and kisses Yamamoto*

Wonyoung: Ne, ne, next dare! Senior lifeguards, eh? Kathy-chan went to find them while the love scene was going on and Izzy chan's gone off in the dimension transporter to get the Naruto people! And here's Kathy-chan!

Leader: WHERE'RE THE PUNKS?????!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: Mou.....they're so loud. Chiara-chan's gone off to get them off the tree.

(Battered and horrified-looking Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera come in with an amused Chiara. The lifeguards surround them with evil grins. The three friends notice the danger at the same time. A HDW Tsuna, a determined Yamamoto, and a pissed Gokudera immediately attack them. Ten minutes later, nearly dead lifeguards are thrown out the windows one by one. The meeting room for the dares are up on the fifth floor, by the way.)

Nancy: Vikas- Wait, no, he's not here. Cindi, contact the clean-up crew. I want this room SPOTLESS before Belphegor comes in.

Cindi: Sure. *goes off to a quiet place while screaming into her phone*

***The group has been relocated to the gym.***

Adrianne: *comes back from Isabella's lab where the transporter was* They're here!

(Isabella comes in with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara.)

Naruto: *smiling* Ohayo everybody!

Wonyoung: Sasu-chan!!!!!! *glomps a startled and red Sasuke*

Sakura: Hey!!!!! Ge- get off of Sasuke!!!

Isabella: Looks like somebody's jealous.~

Sakura: Wh-what?!

Hibari: *coming in* Quiet down or I'll kami-. *seeing Wonyoung glomping Sasuke*

Jenny: Wonyoung.

Wonyoung: 'Kay, 'kay. *getting off and glomping Hibari*

Meagan: And you guys call ME hyper?

Wonyoung: So, questions. Kakashi, why do you almost always wear a mask?

Kakashi: ........Because I want to. What kind of question is that?

Wonyoung: Good answer. Next, Sasu-chan.....

Tsuna: Wait! What kind of answer was that?! And you just accepted it?

Isabella: We all have our secrets Tuna-chan. Kakashi-kun is entitled to a few secrets as well, you know.

Tsuna: Well, true......

Cindi: And besides, it's like asking Xanxus why he wears feathers in his hair.

Nancy: And a raccoon tail. You can't forget the tail....

Meagan: Okay, Sasuke. Are you gay?

Sasuke: WH-WHAT?????!!!!!! *sputtering with a tomato red face*

Gaara: *emotionless face* That would explain a lot.

Sakura: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT???!!!!!

Everybody else: Pfffffffffffffffffffftttt!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

(Chaos happens where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Gaara, Hibari, Wonyoung, Meagan, Adrianne, and Mukuro get into a HUGE fight. Three hours later, everybody has been relocated to the dojo and the Naruto people have been sent home.)

Meagan: That wasn't much of an interview.

Wonyoung: Well, at least you got to ask the biggest question.

Meagan: True......

Wonyoung: Well, next is xx Mizz. Masquerade xx, who's also known as Reina in this universe.

_**Thanks for doing my questions. Lol, Bel's answer was good. I can actually  
imagine him saying that. All the answers were suitable. Good job!**_

I finally thought of some dares! And here they are:

1. Bel & Fran have an arm wrestle. (I know, strange dare. But I wanna know  
who's stronger. Lol, I'd laugh if Fran won co's then Bel would be like "I'm a  
prince! I'm not supposed to loose to a frog!" lol XD)  
2. Fran, you must tell Bel how you really feel about him using a mega-phone.  
You can say you hate him or declare your undying love for him. I don't really  
mind, just as long as you use a mega-phone. (So everyone can hear you, should  
you choose to declare your undying love. XD)  
4. Fran, who do you prefer, Bel or Rasiel? Oh, and who would you rather go out  
with? (MUST answer question. No avoiding!)  
5. Mukuro, you must stop stabbing Fran and start praising him. Start by  
telling him how much of a 'good' student he is. And maybe a nice  
master/student hug to end it? (Hugs are nice! XD)  
6. Bel & Mukuro, have a small conversation about Fran. You can say anything  
you want. I'd like to know your views on the kawaii kouhai. (Hey, that ryhmed!  
lol)  
7. Bel & Mukuro, yes you two again! I'd like it if you two had a debate on  
your famous (Insane) laugh's. Yes, a debate. On who's is better. You must say  
who's is better and give a good reason for your answer.

I know, my dares a little...weird. But, I couldn't really think of anything  
else. And besides, I'm interested in the outcome, Haha! Thanks again for  
letting me join in with all the fun!

Wonyoung: No problem! Now, where did Bel and Fran go? Hey, when'd Fran leave?

Fran: *walking in with Bel* When the lifeguard-sans came. I went to get some snacks. Those cookies that Adrianne-san made are good.

Adrianne: Thanks Fran.

Bel: Ushishishi. The froggy's being nice. Good froggy.

Wonyoung: *dragging over a small coffee table* Now, arm wrestle.

Fran: Why?

Isabella: You do it and you get to take off the hat for a whole week.

Fran: Deal.

Bel: Ushishishi. The prince will not lose to a froggy.

(The two start. Neither of their arms move, even though the others can clearly see them straining and their veins popping out. The two start sweating. The match is called a tie ten minutes later.)

Isabella: *collecting money* Told ya it would be a tie. Bel-chan has upper arm strength from all his knife throwing. Fran-chan has arm strength from Mukuro and the Varia's strict training regime.

Bel: Che.

Fran: Can I still take off the hat?

Chiara: Sorry, Fran, but technically you didn't win.

Fran: *sigh* True. Oh well...... *taking megaphone* So I have to say my feelings for sempai in this thing?

Wonyoung: Yup. Go for it, Fran-chan.

Fran: *in a monotone* I think Bel-sempai is a stupid fake prince-sempai who can go die for all I care, except if I abandon him in battle and let him die on purpose, idiotic long-haired commander won't stop bothering me and the boss may kill me for making him have to find a new storm replacement. And if my life depended on it, I'd go out with Bel-sempai. Rasiel-san is just a hairer version of sempai anyway......

Wonyoung: ......Honest, aren't you. *disappointed*

Isabella: So you don't like him? At all? *disappointed*

Jenny: YAOI LOVERS ALERT!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: Just cause we like yaoi doesn't mean we're aliens. Okies, Mukuro, Fran-praising time!

Mukuro: My kawaii student, you aren't totally incapable and you've made at least some progress. And you got me out of jail. At least you're useful for something. *hugging Fran with his usual smile on his face*

Fran: .......Mukuro-sama? Can you stop trying to choke me?

Mukuro: Oya oya Fran, don't ruin the mood like that.

Bel: Ushishishi. Froggy's acting uncute again, I see.

Mukuro: Yes. Although I must disagree on the uncute part.

Bel: Ah?

Mukuro: Fran is cute, just incompetent.

Bel: Ushishishi, but his words kills the cuteness. An incompetent, uncute froggy who happens to be my kouhai and your gakusei (student).

Mukuro: Kufufu. That's true.

Bel: Ushishishi. By the way, why do you laugh like that?

Mukuro: Hm? Why do YOU laugh the way you do? Prinzu za Rippah. (Prince the Ripper, Japanese pronunciation)

Bel: Ushishishi. Cause my laugh is the only laugh fit for a prince.

Mukuro: Of course. But what if you weren't a prince.

Bel: Ushishishi. The prince will always be a prince. And since I'm a prince, my laugh is way better than yours.

Mukuro: Mmhmm. Of course.... *smiling*

Bel: Ushishishi. Glad the peasant knows his place. *smiling widely*

Wonyoung: Okay..... Anyway, next is retardedanimefreak, or Adrianne-chan!

_***small note: I was high on some kind of drugs and reading rurouni kenshin (I'M  
ALMOST FINISHED!) so this probably won't make any sense***_

Dares:  
1 GOCK: NO KILLING, THREATENING, NO HARMING PEOPLE IN ANYWAY for a week. and  
that applies to thomas, james,JENNY, and cindi  
2 Give jin a life, PLEASE, for a day  
3 (Cindi, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS) andy and cindi go out on a small  
date... (mutters) (this doesn't cancel out dare 1)  
4 xanxus kill- I MEAN destroys andy a little

and doesn't jin hit on our science teacher #2 and math teacher? oh and dan and  
daniella are his wives? (i cant spell... h0w essh l1F3 in h0nG k0nG  
i554bell4?)  
^^

Wonyoung: Adrianne, your spelling is horrible.

Adrianne: I know. So?

Jenny: But what if we're in a life-threatening situation?

Adrianne: Wait for someone to save you.

Cindi: What if we're on a solo mission?

Adrianne: Then you die. *blank look*

(Ten minutes later, Adrianne is running around the mansion screaming "I'm kidding!" while being chased by Jenny and Cindi)

Meagan: Everybody's been informed. And I did what you said. James looks a lot less crazy with duct tape over his mouth. Oh, and Thomas and Gock took the news as if I had told them that the world was ending.

Wonyoung: That's nice. *looking up at Adrianne* Oh, you're back already? Well, time for Jin's.....dare......*staring at Jin, who is staring at his bleeding hand blankly* Jin, you didn't pick at your cuticles again, did you?

Jin: What?! Of course not! Why would I do such a thing?

Andy: I don't think it's possible for him to get a life. Not when he's like that.

Wonyoung: When'd you get off the tree?! That was super glue that Isabella made!

Andy: When they were pulling Jin off, Jin grabbed me and pulled me off too.

Wonyoung: That's nice. We need you for the next dare anyway.

Andy: Which is? *looks at dares* Oh, hell no.

Katherine: You know you want to!

Andy: Getting beat up by Xanxus is NOT worth a date.

Meagan: Too bad. It's a dare. Live with it. *pushes out door*

Wonyoung: *shoves Cindi out and locks doors and windows* By the way Adrianne, please don't ask me to give Jin a life anymore. Maybe ten centuries later, but right now, it just ISN'T possible.

Adrianne: *grumbling* Aw man.....

(Two hours later)

Cindi: We're back!

Chiara: How was it?

Cindi: It was okay.

Andy: *walking away with ten Barnes and Nobles bags in his arms*

Chiara: So how was it?

Andy: I'm totally broke. I'm just lucky I can illusion money.....

Chiara: It must have been fun. ^^

Andy: ....Uh....yeah, I gue- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *running away from a pissed Xanxus* A LITTLE HELP HERE??????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: *grinning* Run, Andy, run! Oh, and Jin......stop hitting on our teachers, okay? You already have Dan and Daniella as your wives. Although Dan is technically a guy.......

Jin: Who said we were married? And I'm not hitting on them!

Wonyoung: You said. And I'm NOT going to have this conversation, so AB-chans, go rescue Andy before he gets killed.

AB: *leaves while grumbling*

Wonyoung: So the next dares are from a new reviewer, Makan Lebam.

_**... OHMYGOSH I WUV YOU GUYS!**_

DARES:  
, I dare you to say to Tsuna, "JYUUDAIME I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR  
CHILD MARRY ME!"  
... hrm.. sing Sakurabito by Every Little Thing for me in front of  
Meagan.  
, perform the AWESOME hare-hare yukai dance!  
, make out with Aria. [*evil grin*]  
, this song suits you, sing[again?!] Vermilion by Slipknot.

QUESTION:  
, how old are you? You look barely older than Tsuna.  
&Gokudera, I personally think that you two are twins in your past  
life. You know, silver-haired, your right-hand man complex blablabla...

WOOT FOR MY YEAH-YOU-CAN-CALL-IT-LONG REVIEW.

Wonyoung: Let's start with the questions. REBORN!!!!!! COME IN HERE FOR A SECOND!!!!!!!

Reborn: *coming in* Ciaossu. What is it?

Meagan: Reborn, how old was Giotto when all those pictures of him were painted and whatever?

Reborn: I'm pretty sure he was about twenty-five or so. Now, if you don't need me... *goes off to play Kick-the-Skull*

Isabella: And he still looks that young? Wow.......

Yamamoto/Wonyoung: Sugoi!

Wonyoung: Take-chan! You're back from...........where?

Gokudera: From yakyuu-baka's baseball practice. Juudaime wanted to go, so....

Tsuna: Ne, it was interesting.

Wonyoung: Haya-chan! Tsu-chan! Speaking of which, hi Squalo!

Squalo: *coming in* Vroi! Did you want something?

Isabella: One of the darers says that Gokudera and Squalo are alike!

Wonyoung: Now that I look at them, the person's right. Temper problems, silver hair, right-hand men, loud voices......

Nancy: Interesting......

Isabella: Nanny-chan, grab Verde! Chiara, let's go experiment! *dragging Squalo and Gokudera down to her labs*

Nancy: 'Kay. *going off to find Verde*

Chiara: Sure. ^^

Jenny: Those three.....Poor Gokudera and Squalo.

Wonyoung: Wait, Gokudera needs to do his dare first!

Gokudera: *screaming from the labs (Isabella probably threatened to do something to him if he didn't do the dare)* JUUDAIME!!!!! I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!!!!! HEY, WAIT-!!!!!! GET OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID WOMAN!!!!!!! I DID THE DARE, DIDN'T I?????!!!!!! ACK!!!!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: Well, that was loud. Notice how nobody cared about what he was saying, since the house is still noisy. I guess that just proves how weird we are.... So Yamamoto and Meagan are in the middle of tracking the girl down.

(Two hours later, Yamamoto and a grumpy Meagan come back with a recording of Yamamoto singing)

Recording of Yamamoto: tooi haruka kanata no saki ni  
taguri yoseta omoi yo

kaze ga sotto  
oshiete kureta sasayaki ni  
kokoro wa yureru

zutto mae kara  
anata o tadotte wa  
hanabira o matotte

aa  
haru o machiwabiteta

aitai to negau  
kyou mo anata o omou koro  
futo tachikometa kaze  
sakura iro ni somatta

kuyashii omoi o mae ni shite mo  
tatte iyou to kimeta

taezu akiramenai  
anata no sono kokoro  
kanarazu ikiyou

toki wa nagarete  
arai nagasarete wa  
nanimokamo hanatare

motomezu ni irareyou

shiawase o negau  
kyou mo anata o yonde miru  
kono te ni hitohira no  
toutoi omoi o idaite  
sora e takushita

aitakute mo aenai  
keredo  
anata o mamoritai  
haru no kaze ni notte  
kyou mo anata o omou

nani hitotsu toshite  
onaji mono nado wa nai kara  
kono te ni hitohira no  
toutoi omoi o idaite  
anata to tomoni iku

Wonyoung: Amazing singing, as always. 'Kay, Kyo-chan, the dance!

(Music starts)

Hibari: *dancing the hare-hare yukai dance with a murderous aura*

(Song ends)

Wonyoung: Kyo-chan kawaii!!!!!!! You know, boys HAVE done the dance before, you know.

Everybody else: *laughing or staring*

Hibari: *growling* Kami korosu. *stalks off to find darer*

Tsuna: Makan-san, you might wanna hide somewhere far, faaaaaaaaar away.

Wonyoung: *grinning* Ja. When Kyo-chan is that angry, he's unstoppable!

Tsuna: *swear-drop* Wonyoung-chan, you sound happy about that...

Wonyoung: No, it's just that Kyo-chan was really kawaii just now! ^^ As for the making out.....*opens the door to a storage room that was connected to the dojo and Gamma and Aria are seen kissing each other deeply* Just keep it rated PG-13, you two. *closes door in Gamma and Aria's startled faces as Bel walks in, having been called* Now, Bel, sing!

(Music starts)

Bel: Ushishishi. She seems dressed in all the rings  
Of past fatalities  
So fragile yet so devious  
She continues to see it  
Climatic hands that press  
Her temples and my chest  
Enter the night that she came home  
Forever

Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad)

She is everything and more  
The solemn hypnotic  
My Dahlia, you're bathed in possession  
She is home to me

I get nervous, perversed when I see her to worse  
But the stress is astounding  
It's now or never she's coming home  
Forever

Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad)

Hard to say what caught my attention  
Vixen crazy, Aphid Attraction  
Carve my name in my face, to recognize  
Such a pheromone cult to terrorize

I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me

(Yeah!)

I'm a slave, and I am a master  
No restraints and, unchecked collectors  
I exist through my name, to self oblige  
She is something in me, the darkness finds

I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me

SHE ISN'T REAL!  
I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!  
SHE ISN'T REAL!  
I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!

(She isn't real, I can't make her real)  
(She isn't real, I can't make her real)

Everybody: ..................

Yamamoto: Um......

Tsuna: That is a weird song....to put it lightly.

Wonyoung: Um....okay.....anyway, last person! These are from Airashii Mentsu 67!

_**Oh! Oh! I have a few dares and truths, if you don't mind...**_

Everyone truth: Name all your close family, dead and alive  
Lambo: I dare you to streak and kiss Haru for the whole chapter this is (if  
you decide to put me in, that is)!

Everyone truth: What was your most embarrassing moment? AND YOU CAN'T PASS ON THIS OR YOU HAVE TO TELL ALL YOUR SECRETS!

Thanks and sorry,  
Some Random Girl who loves arcobalenos!

Wonyoung: These questions are really.....private.

Meagan: Yeah....

Wonyoung: Eh? Are we the only two Wafia members here?

Meagan: Yeah. Katherine decided to stay and laugh at the boys when she to stick Jin back on the tree, and Jenny went to pick Dino up from the airport right after Gokudera and Squalo got dragged down.

Tsuna: And only me and Yamamoto are left since onii-san went to find Kyoko-chan. And Chrome-chan went to find Ken and Chikusa a long time ago.

Yamamoto: Ahaha. And Mukuro went to tease Fran-san some more with Bel.

Wonyoung: Saa. Well, since the family members are classified information for the Wafia, Vongola, what about you guys?

Tsuna: Um, well, there's my dad and mom....

Meagan: Names, Tsuna.

Tsuna: Sawada Nana and Iemitsu.

Yamamoto: Well, there's Pop, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. And Mom......I don't know her name and she died when I was young......

Wonyoung: Let's see, Gokudera has his mom whose name is still unknown, there's old man Gokudera who doesn't deserve to be mentioned, and Bianchi. Ryohei has Kyoko and his parents whose names are....unimportant. Mukuro and Chrome's parents were.........evil people, to say the least. The Bovine family isn't willing to share information about Lambo's parents. As for Kyo-chan's family......That's best left undiscovered.

Meagan: Yeah.... *looking sad and unnerved*

Tsuna/Yamamoto: ????

Wonyoung: Um, okay, Lambo's dares.....Lambo streaking, if you mean the running around naked thing, is not allowed. He's a little kid, after all.

(Ten-year-bazooka is heard being fired)

Wonyoung: ......And nudity is going a bit too far. The limit for any kind of stripping is the shirt. No stripping for girls. However, I really couldn't care less if all the boys were running around with no upper clothing. ^^ Well, all the awesome guys, I mean. If Lussuria or Levi or Shamal did that...................

All four: *shudder violently*

Meagan: Okay, embarrassing moments? Well, there was that time when I tripped over the punch bowl during a school dance.

Wonyoung: Oh yeah, Harrison had tripped over someone's feet, landed face-first in the plate of cookies, and sent the punch bowl flying. Well, mine was when James started screaming curses at me and Adrianne on a public bus.

Meagan: I heard that you two claimed that he had been harassing you.

Wonyoung: Yeah. He got kicked off the bus for it, too. Let's see.....Well, there's time when Isabella forgot a screw when she was updating Fullmetal Alchemist's Ed's automail arm.

Meagan: Oh yeah. Havoc punched his arm lightly and the whole thing fell off. Also, there were those recent days when Jenny was tripping over everything.

Wonyoung: Didn't she trip over a shoelace once and go crashing out the window?

Meagan: Yeah. Oh, once, Nancy, Chiara, and Cindi were doing an experiment in chemistry class and their table lit on fire.

Wonyoung: No, the beaker exploded first. So, what about you guys?

Tsuna: Um, well, Lambo came into class once and peed in his pants....I think he was embarrassed by that too......

Yamamoto: Ahaha! I remember that! Well, for me, once, in elementary school, I hit a home run in a baseball game, but then I tripped over a shoelace while rounding third base..... *rubbing neck sheepishly*

Wonyoung: ^^ Well, for Gokudera, he's embarrassed every time he faints when he sees Bianchi. Mukuro was once talking to Chikusa and Ken threateningly and he burped in the middle of it. Chrome was knocked out by a speeding rubber ball. Ryohei was once knocked out with a single punch. And Hibari.........

Meagan: Yes? What happened to Hibari?

Wonyoung: ........A bird pooped on his head once......And the sakura-kura incident. Plus his defeat by Mukuro.

Tsuna: O.O EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH????????????

Meagan/Yamamoto: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wonyoung: *smiling* Well, guys, that's it for this time. Thank you for your reviews! And please send in more dares and questions and reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Meagan/Wonyoung/Tsuna/Yamamoto: SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!! JA MATA NE!!!!!!!!!!

(Meanwhile, screams of torture could still be heard around the house)

* * *

**So, how was it? It's been a long time since I wrote, so.......^^" Sorry again.**

**Oh, everybody, I have a new story up! It's a crossover between KHR and a LOT of other mangas and stories. Here's the summary:**

**Isabella pressed a big red button in the dimension transporter and everybody except for me and Isabella got sent to different worlds. Why only us? Cause we were piloting the stupid thing and Isabella didn't want it to crash, so the pilots would stay. Now, good news: our flames would be able to lead us to them easily enough. Bad news: they were scattered EVERYWHERE and sometimes, they were even be objects. And we'd have to adjust to the different worlds. After all, people would think I was crazy if I ran around in the Harry Potter world with a katana in my hand. Oh, and did I mention that because of the button, the longer they remained in a different world, the more memories they would lose of us, the KHR world, and their past? Perfect, just perfect.**

**Oh, and there's a contest going on for the story too. Check the story out.**

**Arigatou everybody! And review! ^^~**


	6. The Dares are Back

**_Hey, sorry for the wait! I have a lot of things to do, and since high school started...T.T I hate my bio teacher...But I'm taking Japanese!~ ^^_**

**_KHR ANIME ENDED! T.T New family song is out though. ^^ Listen to it if you haven't! DINO IS FINALLY IN IT (much to Bossu's happiness...^^) "Mirai no Oozora e"_**

**_Oh, WHO'S GOING TO THE NEW YORK ANIME FESTIVAL? Jen, Meg, Izzy, and I are going. ^^ Bossu is going as Gokudera, Meagan as Ryohei, me as Yamamoto, and Isabella's trying to decide between Kakipi and Bianchi..._**

**_I'm really sorry, but now everybody's dares are here. They WILL be up next chapter, I promise! And please keep sending in the dares~ ^^ Evn if your dares aren't here, send your new ones and I'll add them on to your previous dares. ^^ Jaa ne!~ Hope you enjoy~_**

**_Oh, and MILLIEFIORE AND SHIMON ARE FINALLY UP FOR DARES!~~XD GO WILD! :3_**

Jenny: Ready? One, two, three!

Wonyoung/Jenny/Meagan: OKAY TOKYOOOOO!

Adrianne: ...Again, I question your level of intelligence.

Jenny: Shut up!

Meagan: Yeah! Byakuran said it first, not us!

Wonyoung: Yes, dear readers, this is from Rebocon 2010. All the parts to the concert are up by platinumski under the title R-con on Youtube! God bless the person...Anyways, during the Tokyo concert, when Byakuran's seiyuu (voice actor) was singing his character song, "Perfect World", he kept on screaming "OKAY TOKYO!" This was screamed three times during the song. If you watch the behind the scenes of the Nagoya and Matinee-Kobe and Night-Kobe concerts, you'll actually see back-to-back footage of Byakuran screaming "OKAY NAGOYA!" or "OKAY KOBE!"

Isabella: Pfft. Are you serious?

Wonyoung: I'm totally serious right now. Wanna see?

(Huge video screen scrolls down and shows...SOMEONE screaming the aforementioned phrases)

Everybody: ...

Adrianne: I question his intelligence.

Tsuna: Ano...Why does man sound like Byakuran?

Nancy: *looking up from a file* Hm? Oh, that would be Takanori Ohyama, Byakuran's seiyuu.

Gokudera: What the hell are you talking about? Seiyuu?

Reborn: *frowning* Yes, please explain.

Wafia: *glancing at each other*

Wonyoung: He's the voice actor for Byakuran in...our world.

*Total silence*

Hibari: Nani?

Yamamoto: Your world?

Mukuro: Kufufu. I always knew there was something wrong with you.

Jenny: Excuse me? What do you mean by that?

Reborn: Actually, he's right. You guys are...well, you're different from us. You guys just came out of nowhere. There are no records of you anywhere.

Isabella: ...None of this is your business.

Nancy: Knowing you, Reborn, you'll probably find out someday anyway.

Reborn: I had better. Or I'll make you talk.

Meagan: If we don't die first...

Adrianne: Careful! Don't jinx it!

Meagan: Whatever. *takes sip of mango slush*

Wonyoung: Shut up. Okay, so for reasons that have to do with space issues, we kicked the majority of people out. With us here are most of the Vongola guardians and Reborn. only Chrome and Lambo are missing. The Varia are downstairs.

Squalo: *from somewhere*: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! BEL, GET BACK HERE!

Bel: Ushishishi. The prince does not wish to die, sharkie~

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!

*Extremely loud crashes can be heard*

Fran: Bel-sempai, I'm pretty sure that table was an antique...

Isabella: *twitching* That had BETTER not be the Oriental table I got on the black market last week in exchange for Adrianne's PSP...

Adrianne: YOU SOLD MY PSP? I THOUGHT JAMES HAD LOST IT WHEN HE WAS STAYING AT THE ANTARCTIC BASE!

Isabella: Well, I made you a second version, didn't I? 256 GB for songs, videos, pictures, Len's Vocaloid program, and all the games you'd ever want.

Adrianne: True.

Wonyoung: Okay, and the Wafia is...somewhere...Most of the JB is here with the exceptions of Chiara, Cindi, and Harrison. Adrianne's the only member of the AB who's here right now.

Isabella: Yeah, but everybody has a wristwatch that will instantly transport them here and back to wherever they were before. Much easier than having to wait an hour or so for them to come back...

Meagan: So what's the first dare?

Nancy: These are from Wafia Primo, or Jenny.

_**hold on... Hibari must link his hedgehog, dino must have his klutzyness transferred to Mukuro, mukuro must balance a tower of pineapples on his head... That's all for now.**_

Wonyoung: No! Why the hedgehog? You don't know where it's been!

Jenny: Because I said so!

Hibari: ...Why do I always get these weird dares from you, omnivore? *picks up hedgehog and licks stomach, then goes to brush teeth (apparently hedgehogs taste really bad)*

Wonyoung: ...That has to taste REALLY REALLY REALLY nasty.

Isabella: So, moving on... Okay, the second dare is not possible.

Jenny: Why not?

Isabella: Cause it's not.

Jenny: And why not?

Isabella: Cause it's not.

(A/N: Between the rest of us and you readers, we never transferred Dino and Tsuna's klutziness back to their respective people. The only reason why Jenny's not klutzy is cause we drugged her with a klutziness antidote... Waaaaaaaaaaaaait... Jenny? Are you reading this? Oh shoot, Isabella, we're screwed.)

Nancy: Moving on yet again. Now, ladies and gentlemen. Introducing...Mukuro, the Dancing Pineapple!

(Mukuro appears balancing seven pineapples on his head while cha cha music plays on the background)

Mukuro: I'm pretty sure that I never agreed to this. And why am I a dancing pineapple?

Meagan: Cause if you don't dance the cha cha now, I'm gonna poke you Yamamoto's katana.

Yamamoto: Ahaha! I never knew Mukuro could do that.

Adrianne: Hey, let's see if he can catch them on his head! *throws pineapples at him*

Mukuro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH! *gets beamed by about fifteen pineapples*

Adrianne: ...Whoops.

Isabella: Is that his soul floating out?

Adrianne: Catch his soul before it's too late!

(Fifteen minutes later, Mukuro's floating soul has been recaptured and stuffed back into his body via mouth)

Reborn: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, take him to his room. *jumps to Yamamoto's shoulder*

(Mukuro gets dragged out)

Nancy: Okay, so the next dares are from finklemeire, or Meagan.

_**Yay! That had to have been my favorite chapter!  
Dares~  
-(Sorry, but I have to do this) James, sing "I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today"  
(sorry, I just have to fake see and fake hear that!)  
-Wafia spar!  
-Wonyoung and Harrison  
-Nancy and Chiara  
-Jenny and Cindi  
-Isabella and Me(Meagan)  
-Since you skipped it, Couples, go without each other for 3 hours, no **__**eye**__**  
**__**contact**_

_**I'M NOT THAT SHORT!**_

**_Meanie..._**

Wonyoung: YES YOU ARE!

Meagan: NO I'M NOT!

Isabella: Silly Wonadonasaurus. Mini mini Megasaurus isn't short, just fun-sized.

Adrianne: Okay, so starting from now, all songs and dances are going to be done on a stage that's on one side of the room. JAMES!

(James appears and music starts)

James: Oh hell no. Anything but that song.

Jenny: SUNGLASSES AND EARPLUGS ON!

(Everybody in the building except for Meagan (who wanted to see this for some reason...) puts on sunglasses and earplugs)

Jenny: NOW SING!

James: OKAY! FINE!

_I'm not wearing underwear today,  
No im not wearing underwear today  
Not that you probably care  
Much about my underwear  
Still none the less i gotta say  
That im not wearing underwear today_

Isabella: Yeah, we really don't care if you are or not.

Adrianne: Cool! The lenses of the sunglasses broke!

James: Oh, shut up, jackass! *disappears*

Jenny: Next dare. WONYOUNG! HARRISON!

(Harrison appears and both look at Jenny)

Won/Harri: Whaaaaaaaat?

Isabella: They're in sync again. Nice.

Wonyoung: I told you to stop copying me!

Harrison: You're clearly the one copying me!

Wonyoung: Who'd want to follow you? *punches Harrison and a fistfight breaks out*

(The fight goes on and on until Harrison gets slammed into the wall)

Harrison: Ouch...

Wonyoung: Harrison, 49. Me, 50! I'm ahead!

Harrison: Che. Whatever. *disappears*

Isabella: CHIARA!

(Chiara appears. Chiara glances at her opponent, Nancy, and they shake hands and separate under a quick truce. Chiara disappears)

Meagan: Well, they ARE the pacifists of the group...

(Meagan gets K. by Isabella because Isabella decided to attack without warning. She's quickly revived by a bucket of ice water)

Wonyoung: Well, she wouldn't be Isabella if she didn't do something like that...

Jenny: That's true. CINDI!

(Cindi appears and half the house blows up with the force of Cindi and Jenny's blows until both are unable to continue. Gokudera comes to take Jenny downstairs and Cindi disappears to wherever Xanxus is)

Adrianne: Aw man, now we have to do more renovations... We just finished rebuilding a part of the wall that blew up too...IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS! T.T *goes to tell Katherine*

Wonyoung: So, for reasons best left unsaid, Adrianne x Bel, Mukuro x Isabella, and Harrison x Chrome does not exist anymore. Instead, there's Mukuro x Chrome.

Nancy: JENNY! DINO! WONYOUNG! HIBARI! MUKURO! CHROME! MEAGAN! YAMAMOTO! TSUNA! KYOKO! GOKUDERA! HARU! RYOHEI! HANA! CINDI! XANXUS!

(The called people appear and metal walls immediately slide down and cages each of them off from the world)

Various pople: What the hell?/What the fuck?/What's going on?

Then: MEAGAN!

**One hour later:**

Kyo-sleeping

Won-singing softly

Jen-plotting Meagan's death

Dino-sunken into depression

Xanxus-drinking wine

Cindi-reading

Meg-daydreaming about sushi

Yama-daydreaming about baseball

Tsuna-growing more and more nervous

Kyoko-worrying about Tsuna and Ryohei

Gokudera-trying to get to Tsuna

Haru-waiting for Tsuna to save her

Ryohei-punching the walls and shouting

Hana-pacing

Mukuro-thinking up illusions to scare the heck out of Meagan

Chrome-worrying about Mukuro

**Two hours later:**

Kyo-still sleeping

Won-thinking up fanfic ideas

Jen-trying to get past a writer's block

Dino-playing with Enzio

Xanxus-thinking of food

Cindi-still reading

Meg-daydreaming about food in general

Yama-daydreaming about sushi

Tsuna-having a panic attack

Kyoko-wondering about Lambo and I-Pin

Gokudera-trying to think of a way out

Haru-still waiting for Tsuna to save her

Ryohei-still punching the walls and shouting

Hana-just thinking

Mukuro-worrying about Chrome

Chrome-thinking of Ken and Chikusa

**Three hours later:**

(Everybody is sent back before they can attack Meagan)

Wonyoung: That HAD to be the most BORING three hours of my life. THREE HOURS OF MY LIFE GONE! WASTED!

Jenny: Tell me about it...

Isabella: Don't worry. It was even more boring to watch you guys.

Meagan: Thanks for saving me guys. Okay, the next ones are from Woopa.

****

__

Love the Bel vids. Never knew he was the weaker out of the twins (don't kill  
me). And Squalo, NEVER EVER CUT YOUR HAIR! It is so much better longer.

Dares~

_Tsuna__: Act like Gai from Naruto for the whole chapter (LOL)  
Isabella: Transport the Naruto characters again, but this time ask them legit  
questions  
Wonyoung: For the first dare all girls, Mukuro, Hibari, Bel, and Dino wear  
sunglasses.  
Bel: Fight with Mukuro. I want to see who is stronger  
Wonyoung: Lock the Varia and Vongola outside. Then interview the arcobaleno in  
private.  
Everyone: Act like a pokemon for the next two chapters. Sorry Wonyoung. It  
means you'll have to translate everything for the next two chapters._

Good luck. Ciao~

(Bel's knives appear on the side of the wall along with Squalo's sword that has a message that says "HELL NO" attached to it)

_(~*A/N: Sorry, but one of Adrianne's dares was to STOP acting like pokemon. You'll see later.*~)_

Isabella: Tuna-fishy's downstairs, so I don't know if he's acting like Gai or not. As for the Naruto characters...

_(~*A/N: Sorry, but this is because this is out of my ability to do. I don't read or watch Naruto. The cosplay and questions from the previous chapter is all random. My knowledge is limited to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Rock Lee and Kakashi's names and appearances. The only other thing I know is that they're ninjas, they use different jutsus, some of them have curses (Sasuke has one, anyway), Gaara was experimented on, Sasuke has an older brother he wants to kill, Gaara has an older sister, and Rock Lee has bushy eyebrows and likes Sakura. And Sasuke and Naruto kissed. Total fail, I know*~)_

(Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi appear)

Wonyoung: SASU-CHAN!~ *glomps happily*

Meagan: AAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S THE GAY DUDE!

_(~*A/N:She doesn't have anything against gay people. Heck, we did a weblog supporting the LGBT group. No, her adversity is against Sasuke, who she believes is gay. Which, Meagan, he isn't.*~)_

Sasuke: Why am I here again? And I told you I'm not gay.

Wonyoung: Well, you DID kiss Naruto before...

Naruto: THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! JEEZ!

Sakura: YEAH! SASUKE IS NOT GAY!

Kakashi: *marking something on a piece of paper* Aaaaand that's the 178th time they asked you that.

(General chaos ensues yet again until Kakashi finally manages to force the younger three back to their world)

Isabella: Well, that was unsuccessful yet again.

Adrianne: Yeah... Hey! Someone took my Shojo Beat manga!

Nancy: It was probably Sasuke. I saw him trying to smuggle something under his shirt.

Adrianne: Argh! *storms out to the Dimension Transporter*

Isabella: Did he really?

Nancy: Of course not. *produces book from the invisible locker Isabella gave to Jenny last year*

Meagan: Ah. Entertainment purposes?

Nancy: Obviously. And as for Bel and Mukuro...

_(~*A/N: /_/ stand for a memory or a flashback*~)_

/Bel: *ear-piercing shriek* NO! MINK! DON'T DIE! YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PRINCE'S MINK?

Mukuro: Kufufu. You're the one who attacked my owl.

(Half the mansion blows up)/

Jenny: Yeah, that's what happened. Mukuro won through illusions.

Wonyoung: And as for the arcobalenos, they won't say a word. It's very frustrating. We'll let the world know as soon as we get them to talk, but for now, you guys'll have to wait.

Nancy: Next is scyterfrnz.

****

__

Hello!  
This chapter was great!  
Oh yeah, i believe the word 'slagathore' you wrote is meant to be 'slagathor'.  
Oh well, heck.  
I would prefer not to say the meaning as it is crude. (in a sense to the pure  
minded)  
here's the link of the meaning of the word :  
?term=Slagathor&defid=2716849

**_its the best i could find... i think..._**

**_oh yeah! Here are my dares!_**  
**_1. Can we have a 'soul swapping' machine created by Isabella, then she sets it_**  
**_on everyone and their souls change? I'm curious to see how it'll go! For gags,_**  
**_like Xanxus in __Tsuna __and we'll see Tsuna actually shouting. With Gokudera  
going 'What are you doing with Jyuudaime?'  
-sorry. when off off off...-_**

_**2. Everyone can cosplay as PoT!**_  
_**(The only one i can think of is Isabella being Inui... -.-'' the Inui juice..**_  
_**icks.)**_

_**Kays! Sorry for such a long review and only 2 dares. My brain's not working**_  
_**and there's a test tomorrow; so i better go now.. Waiting for your next**_  
_**update! Byes! ^^**_

Wonyoung: Yup, that's the word I meant. Okay, some of us have come back cause Isabella and I love Prince of Tennis way too much for our own good. So, coincidentally, we actually experimented with the machine just yesterday! Here're the results! The first name is the body. The name in the parentheses is the soul.

/Tsuna (Xanxus): Scum, who did you put me in? The Vongola trash?

Yamamoto (Gokudera): JUUDAIME? WHERE ARE YOU?

Xanxus (Tsuna): HIIIII! ISABELLA-SAN? WHAT DID YOU DO?

Isabella (Nancy): Hi Tuna-fishy. And no, I'm not Isabella.

Nancy (Isabella): Oh, hi me. Looks like I switched with Nancy.

James (Adrianne)/Adrianne (James): AAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M IN THUNDERDOME'S/ SLAGATHOR'S BODY! SWITCH ME BACK NOW!

Gokudera (Yamamoto): *with a big smile* Ahaha! It seems like I switched with Gokudera!

Bel (Squalo): VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! GET ME OUT NOW, BRATS!

Fran (Bel): Ushishishi. I'm in the froggy's body? And the shark is in mine? Ushishishi, better not tarnish the prince's reputation, or else you'll pay~

Mukuro (Fran): Bel-sempaaaai. I'd rather you not abuse my body in any weird way.

Squalo (Mukuro): Oya, oya? I'm in Squalo's body? Kufufu. This should be interesting. And, my dear student, you'd better not ruin my body in any way.

Andy (Cindi): No! Why Andy of all people? *sulks*

Cindi (Andy): ...You wouldn't believe how weird it is to see your body acting depressed like that...

Jenny (Wonyoung) : Trust me, I do. Jenny, get UP!

Wonyoung (Jenny): No! No one listens to me... -.- *rocking in emo corner*

Reborn (Dino): No, that's not true! *trips and falls*

(The room turns deathly silent. Insert an "OMG, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" moment here)

Dino (Reborn): *cocking gun* I suggest you get us out of these ridiculous bodies. NOW./

Wonyoung: Yeah. that's how it went. So anyways, the next dare calls for the Hat of Randomness!

(Fifteen minutes later, Vikas is Inui, Meagan's Eiji, Nancy's Fuji, Xanxus is a violent Tezuka because both of them never smile, Ryohei is Momoshiro, Isabella is Yukimura, Tsuna is Dan, Hibari is Ryoma, Mukuro is Atobe, Andy is Kaidoh, Jin is David, Harrison is Kawamura, Chiara is Oishi, Cindi is Yagyuu, Lambo is Kirihara, Jenny is Shinji, Wonyoung is Niou, Squalo is Sanada, Bel is Kamio, Jimmy is Akutsu, Chrome is Ann, Kyoko is Sakuno, and Haru is Tomoka. Everybody mentioned is in the dare room as well)

Wonyoung: Have I mentioned how much I hate the colors of the Rikkai Dai shirts? Oh well...The people themselves are awesome though~^^ Okay, next dare are from bel-san, or Isabella.

_**Can we kidnap some of the Seigaku regulars? They can stay and evaluate our**_  
_**cosplay skills (referring to other person's dare)**_  
_**Oh, and can we feed some vongola and wafioso Inui juice? As long as it**_  
_**doesn't include me, I don't care who.**_

Wonyoung: NO TO BOTH.

Isaella: Too late, they're here!~

(Various Seigaku, Hyotei, Yamabuki, Fudomine, and Rikkai Dai regulars are filing into the room with resigned faces)

Wonyoung: *despite previous words, immediately glomps Tezuka* MITSU-CHAAAAN!~~~

Isabella: *frowning from where she's glomping Yukimura* No Wonadonasaurus, it's Tezu-chan.

Wonyoung: Mitsu-chan!

Isabella: Tezu-chan!

Wonyoung: MITSU-CHAN!

Isabella: TEZU-CHAN!

Tsuna: Ano...Wonyoung-chan...You might want to get off of Tezuka-san soon...Hibari-san is getting mad...

Wonyoung: *lets go of Tezuka and glomps Hibari* Aw, Kyo-chan~ You don't have to ge jealous~ I love you best!~ ^^ *kisses cheek*

Nancy: ...Did you just make yourself OOC?

Wonyoung: *snuggling Hibari* Shut it.

Hibari: *blushing lightly* Hn.

Isabella: Okay, so let's see. We only need some of you.

Atobe: *smirking* You don't even need to ask. Ore-sama will gladly stay here.

Wonyoung/Isabella: NOT A CHANCE. *booting Atobe back to the PoT dimension*

Ryoma: *smirking* Mada mada dane, Monkey King.

Oshitari: ATOBE! *jumps after Atobe with Bunta and Kabaji*

Isabella: *grabbing Shishido* You're not going anywhere until someone fixs that awful haircut of yours. *drags a flailing Shishido upstairs*

_(~*A/N: Dare room is on the fifth floor. Sixth floor has a beauty salon, spa, sauna, onsen, and MUCH MUCH more*~)_

Shishido: OHTORIIIII! HELP MEEEEEEEE!

Choutarou: SHISHIDOOOO! I'M COMING FOR YOU! *running and all three disappear into the house*

(Everybody looks at the last Hyotei regular)

Jirou: *sleeping*

Wonyoung: Jirou's adorable. When he's awake.

Jenny: He's boring when he's asleep. CHUCK HIM IN!

(Jirou gets thrown back into the PoT dimension)

Wonyoung: Hmm...Yamabuki next...All of you can leave except for Sengoku and Dan.

Akutsu: Hmph. Finally. *jumps in*

Dan: Ah! Akutsu-san! *attempts to run after Akutsu but gets glomped by Wonyoung before he can*

Wonyoung: *blinking defensively at a glowering Hibari* What? He's adorable!

Dan: A-arigatou-desu.

(The rest of Yamabuki leaves as Sengoku strikes up a conversation with Yamamoto. Something about sports but nobody can understand anything else...)

Wonyoung: Next! Fudomine! Kamio and Shinji, stay. The rest of you, leave.

(The Fudomie team leaves reluctantly, glancing back at Kamio and Shinji. Then Reborn's gun points at them and they quickly leave)

Shinji: *muttering* Why are we the only ones here? The rest of our team can leave. They're probably going to ask for a ransom for us. Oh, look at our team leaving without saying anything. How rude of them to just leave us here. Now...*more muttering*

Wonyoung: I forgot about his muttering. Meagan, where's the duct tape?

Meagan: Here! *tapes Shinji's mouth shut*

Shinji: *still making muttering noises*

Wonyoung: Weirdo. But he's a lovable weirdo. *smiles at Shinji* Okays~ Seigaku time!

(Seigaku back away slowly)

Tezuka: Don't let your guard down.

Wonyoung: Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka, Eiji, and Inui, stay. The rest of you, LEAVE! Wait, on second thought, Taka-san, can you make us sushi?

Taka: Uh, sure. *follows Kyoko to the kitchen*

(Inui follows Taka and Kyoko to the kitchen. Momo and Kaidoh gladly run back to their world)

Isabella: *coming back in smiling happily* So, what'd I miss?

Jenny: You're done? What'd you do?

Isabella: *grinning* Gave him extensions.

(Shishido comes into the room with his hair restored to the way it had been before it was cut with Choutarou behind him)

Wonyoung: Niiiice. Okay, so Rikkai time!

Isabella: Oooooh! I wanna do this! Three Demons, stay! And Niou and Yagyuu!

Wonyoung: *looks at Yagyuu* Golf swing...*walks away muttering to herself*

Yagyuu: ? Did I do something?

Isabella: Ah...well...some people changed your Laser Beam to the Golf Swing...

Kirihara: Pffffft! The Golf Swing? AHAHAHAHA!

Niou: *imitating Sanada* Akaya. Back to our world NOW.

Kirihara: Eep! Yes, Sanada-fukubuchou! *runs*

_(~*A/N: The Three Demons are Yukimura, Sanada, and Renji. Buchou means captain in Japanese. Fukubuchou means vice-captain*~)_

Niou:*grinning* Puri~

Sanada: Niou.

Niou: Ah. Sorry, Sanada-fukubuchou.

Wonyoung: NIOU!~ *glomps*

Ryoma: Mada mada dane, Wonyoung-sempai.

Wonyoung: Shut up, Echizen.

Tsuna: Ano...Tennis-sans...What do you think of our cosplay?

Yukimura: Hmm...Very life-like.

Fuji: Saa. They're extraordinarily detailed.

Niou: Puri. Maybe I'll borrow some...*eyeing Seigaku costumes*

Fuji: Yes, I'm thinking of taking some too...

Tezuka: NO.

(The rest of Seigaku sighs in relief. Taka, Kyoko,and Inui walk in with sushi and a cauldron of Inui Juice)

PoT cast except for Fuji: *backing away with horrified expressions*

Fuji: Hmm? It tastes good. You guys should try some.

Inui: Fuji, I made Aozu.

Fuji: *terrified expression*

Wonyoung: Okay, Hat of Randomness time!

_Drinkers:_

_-Tsuna_

_-Ryohei_

_-Romario_

_-Kusakabe_

_-Haru_

_-Lambo_

_-Skull_

_-Reborn_

Tsuna: HIIIIII! I HAVE TO DRINK THAT?

Jenny: Yup. *forces down drink*

Tsuna: *lying dead with his soul floating out*

Gokudera; *JUU-JUUDAIME! *runs to catch soul*

Ryohei: UWOOO! I WILL DRINK THIS TO THE EXTREME! *falls dead*

Kyoko: Ah! Onii-chan!

Romario/Kusakabe: Well, it's been nice serving you Bossu/Kyoya-san. *both fall dead*

Dino: Ah! Romario! *starts shaking Romario's body* Romario! Wake up!

Hibar: *blinks at Kusakabe's body* Hn.

Haru: Haru will do this fo Tsuna-san! *falls dead*

Chrome: O.O Ano...Haru-san?

Lambo: GYAHAHAHAHA! WHAT IS THIS? A NEW JUICE?

Inui: Yes, it's called Inui Juice.

Lambo: GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN WILL TAKE ALL THE JUICE FOR HIMSELF! *falls dead, foaming at the mouth, three seconds later*

I-Pin: Lambo! *gos to catch Lambo's soul*

Skull: W-well, since it seems like there's no more juice, I'll just be going now...

Reborn: Nope. There's one more glass left. *forces down Skull's throat*

Fong: *sighing while watching Skull's soul* Yare yare...

Reborn: Now there's no juice. Also, why didn't any of the Wafia or tennis people's names come out?

Jenny: Cause we've all drank it before.

Meagan: Well, bye guys...

PoT: Bye! *all of them leave*

(Everybody goes back to whereever they were)

Nancy: The next dares are from...Isabella again?

_**Oh, I forgot to add-can I scan chikusa's bar code? And after that, buy him**_  
_**from mukuro? I've always wanted my own minion.**_  
_**squalo- must let me braid pink and purple ribbons into hair.**_  
_**Bel-show us your eyes!**_

(Again a knife flies and attaches itself to the wall with the message "The prince refuses" on it)

Isabella: Hmph. Fine.

Wonyoung: So...Chikusa?

Chikusa: My bar code always comes out as "item not listed." Ken tried it before.

Nancy: Makes sense.

Wonyoung: And didn't I steal Kakipi from Mukuro already? I gave him to you for a Christms present last year.

Isabella: My mind must be slipping. ^^

Jenny: Obviously.

Isabella: Oh shush. *skips up to where Squalo is strapped to a beauty salon chair*

(Screams come from within whle Isabella brads his hair and takes a picture for blackmail. She comes skipping down soon after)

Meagan: Next dares are from retardedanimefreak, or Adrianne.

_**I am going to slap you so hard that you will end up in next week. This will**_  
_**even make the frigging ONION NEWS DAMNIT! btw the dares for the one who came**_  
_**up with the hare hare yuki dance (holy crap the full one?) was cut off...**_  
_**so... yeah...**_

_**dares: **_  
_**1. Thomas, BE NICE! no more hurting people (this doesn't include James)**_  
_**2. Chiara, beat up james or just DO SOMETHING VIOLENT! break a window or**_  
_**something! DAMN PACISFTS MAKE ME FEEL BAD!**_  
_**3. STOP THE GLOMPING! holy crap, ITS ANNOYING! NO GLOMPING OF ANY KIND OR**_  
_**UM-NUM-NUMING!**_  
_**4. i really want Xanxus to sing Imade no Arusji (the one i showed u today)**_  
_**5. James get kicked off the bus (and everyone sees it)**_  
_**6. I kill james for slagthor (GET THE SPELLING WONYOUNG? AND YOU SAY I CAN"T**_  
_**SPELL!)**_  
_**7. Can we PLEASE stop being pokemon? it's so annoying and now i wanna be a**_  
_**kappa...**_  
_**Truth:**_  
_**Isabella, do you have a heart? Wonyoung and Jenny too? Andy, do you still like**_  
_**Cindi? WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP ON HER? CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND SHE HATES YOU?**_

_**sorry its so long...**_  
_**BTW I GOT IN TROUBLE FROM THIS!**_

Wonyoung: The stuff we did made the onion news a looong time ago, Adri-chan. And yes, the full dance.

Thomas: And it's impossible for me to be nice.

Meagan: Yeah, it's impossible for him to- holy crap, when'd you get here?

Thomas: Just now. *goes to torture Tsuna*

(The victims of the juice are still comatose, btw)

Chiara: ...But I yelled at Joseph...

Nancy: Considering it's Chiara, that's enough.

Wonyoung: And I'll stop the glomping until the end of this chapter.

Isabella: That's more than we can hope for.

Jenny: Xanxus?

(_~*A/N_: _Darees pop up at random times, as you can tell~*_)

Xanxus: *glaring as the music starts*

_myaa myaa myankology de_  
_jinrui mya? torebiaan!_

_tatoeba jishaku suna no naka ni wa_  
_uchuujin ga chikyuu shibu ni te teatime_  
_chitchaito fuben da okkii no dashite yo_  
_senkan yamato dareka ugokashite_

_dabadabadaa gyuunyuu nonde_  
_shabadabada hayame ni shuushin_  
_dabadabadaa otona wa kitto kossori henshin_  
_kaijin daaaa hottokya ii jan_  
_soutou daaaa shirei wa naani?_  
_seifuku daaaa kanji ga hen da!_  
_kaame haame haa_

_meido meido meido no miyage_  
_sorya mou shangri-la no sokkorisan_  
_taimu mashin tezukurimashita_  
_toki o aruku shoujo oikoshita_  
_taikutsu taikutsu taiikuzuwari de_  
_hiza no nioi o kagu tousuikan_  
_taimu mashin hitorinori desho_  
_rekishi nurikaetara - soushuuhen!_

_kimi wa tsumari kanjouron bakari de koto o_  
_sara ni fukuzatsu ni shiteori_  
_kimi wa sude ni takkansha na no sa to_  
_ieba sumu ka kanpeki na baka da_

_umaumau shikashikashika?_  
_maumauma kashikashikashi!_  
_sore nari ni sore nari nari torihada?_  
_ai yue ni atama yurunde koi yue ni kokoro yurunde_  
_samidare no sora moto doro ni hototogisu_

_maite maite maitara iranai_  
_musen LAN rararara sou natta_  
_mori yo mori yo mori no donguri_  
_hiroiatsumeta ato mushi waku yo_  
_toshi wa toshi o oikoshiteyuku_  
_sore no atari mae no gyoukaiiki_  
_hyouri wa ura ga omote de_  
_igai haragurosa ga saishouchi_

_myaa myaa myankology de_  
_jinrui mya? torebiaan!_  
_nyaa nyaa nyankology de_  
_shourui nya? nyanyanyanyaan!_

_nani yori mo kimi ga suki da_  
_toshi yori mo kimi ga suki da_  
_ai shiteru kimochi warui ze sawaru na_  
_ai shinasai muchakucha yuu na_  
_ai shimashou yasashiku yuu na_  
_ai shiaou kocchi o miru na tsuzuki wa? tsuzukanai!_

_sorichuu sorichuu sorry, sorry, solitude_  
_mawari tekidarake de sangokushi_  
_sorichuu sorichuu sorry, sorry, solitude_  
_ukiwa tsubushita mama ea suiei_  
_sorichuu sorichuu meido wa sorichuudo_  
_sorya mou shangri-la ni itchaeba?_  
_sorichuu sorichuu meido wa sorichuudo_  
_ashi no nioikeshi wa mensooru_

_owari owari sorosoro owari_  
_konna nagai kashi wa iya da_  
_kyara ni awanai tsukareru shigoto_  
_naka no hito no tsurasa kangaete_  
_chigau chigau honto wa chigau_  
_koko wa nijigen desu ni, ji, gen._  
_omote omote omote ga omote_  
_rekishi asai ne mada chounouryoku_  
_kiroku nurikaetara - tsuukuuru! _

Bel: Ushishi! Nice singing, Bossu!~

Lussuria: Mou~ That's our boss!

Levi: You go, Boss!

Squalo: VOOOOOOIIIIII! FUCKING BOSS, GET BACK TO WORK!

Xanxus: ...Shut up, scum. *throws multiple wineglasses*

(The Varia disappear right then and the wineglasses shatter against the wall)

Nancy: *eye twitching as she watches the wine drip down the wall, then leaves to find someone to clean the mess*

Meagan: Now, to the bus stop!

(Seven minutes later, Meagan, Wonyoung, Adrianne, Isabella, Jenny, James, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn, Gokudera, and Hibari are on the bus. The Vongola are sitting and the Wafia are standing in front of the bus. Hibari is napping at the back of the bus. The bus jerks and James goes flying into an old lady. James gets kicked off and the Wafia is laughing loudly while the lady is still screaming and cursing James out in Japanese. The noise wakes Hibari, who has a deadly aura around him)

Hibari: *whipping out tonfa* KAMI KOROSUYO. *leaps*

Wafia: O.O AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *shoves Vongola in front of Hibari and dives out the windows*

(An ambulance arrives and carts off the nearly dead and the Vongola and Wafia go back the mansion)

Reborn: ...Explain.

Isabella: Human meat shields. Effective.

Wonyoung: We like ensuring our own survival.

Tsuna: Next time, put Wonyoung-chan in front of him.

Jenny: ...That'd be effective...

Wonyoung: No. I refuse to calm down a sleepy and pissed Kyoya. I have to do it every single freaking morning already, ya know.

Meagan: Extra $100 everytime you do it.

Wonyoung: ...Fine.

Jenny: And Adrianne, no killing people. We went over this.

Adrianne: What? Not even James?

Meagan: Not even James.

Adrianne: Aw... *genuinely disappointed*

Vongola: *sweatdrop*

Wonyoung: And yes, we have hearts. I'm not the devil. I can't survive without one.

Adrianne: Are you SUUUURE?

Isabella: No Adrianne, we're not.

Adrianne: SO YOU DON'T HAVE HEARTS?

Isabella: ...I was being sarcastic.

Adrianne: Right. I knew that.

Wonyoung: And the last question is a very personal one. So I'm not going to ask him. As in, don't bother asking it.

Isabella: So...next is-!

(Everybody tilts to the side as the wall get blown away)

Byakuran: So...What'd I miss?

Everybody: ...

*Insert gory scene here*

_We're sorry for the disturbing image that just appeared on your screen. We will be back on momentarily. _

**Review!~**


	7. So Back to the Story

(The screen focuses and a picture of a hog-tied Byakuran and annoyed Vongola and Wafia fill the screen.)

Wonyoung: Well, we can't let this fly deter us from finishing the dares! On with the next ones!

Byakuran: *spits out gag* Hey! You can't just leave me here!

Isabella: You're right. You're using up the oxygen in this room. To the dungeons! STUART!

Stuart (you know, the one from the movie _Despicable Me_? Isabella got him as a minion): Ahhhhh…*drags off Byakuran*

*Moment of silence*

Tsuna: …A-ano... The next dares are from KHR Fan, or Alyssa-san...

_**To whoever reads this:**_  
_**About your fanfiction: I couldn't stop laughing... Then my mom came in and**_  
_**gave me a "WTF" look.**_  
_**By the way, for the dares...**_  
_**1. Make the box animals and their owners switch bodies. This wears off when**_  
_**they get another dare, but they go straight back afterwards. Also, for Hibari,**_  
_**the Wafia vote on whether to make him switch with Hibird or his**_  
_**hedgehog/porcupine box animal. Hibird would be funnier, but the drunken**_  
_**hedgehog is fine too.**_  
_**2. Push M.M. into a maze full of traps, poison gas, acid pools, spikes, etc etc**_  
_**and leave her in there for a month.**_  
_**3. Tell Lussuria to act straight for a day. When *cough cough* IF he fails,**_  
_**spray him with the anti-homo spray.**_  
_**4. Host an age based football competition. Put the 17 and older people on one**_  
_**team and the 16 and younger people on another team. (Arcobaleno do not qualify**_  
_**for either) Take away their weapons, but give each side a set amount of**_  
_**flamethrowers/bombs.**_  
_**5. Tell everyone the Vongola and Varia's inner thoughts for half an hour**_  
_**(except Lussuria, we don't want mental scars from the gaylord!).**_  
_**6. Switch Xanxus' and Hibari's personalities around. Lock them each in**_  
_**separate rooms and videotape for blackmail.**_  
_**7. Lock Bel, Sil (Bel's older brother who now actually works for the**_  
_**Millefiore in the future arc), and some innocent, wimpy bystanders *cough**_  
_**cough* Tsuna not in dying will mode *cough cough* ( in a 5 ft x 5 ft room.**_  
_**Utter PANDEMONIUM will break out.**_  
_**Sorry for the long dares, but thank you if you get it put up there!- KHR**_  
_**Fan-Alyssa**_

Wonyoung: Thanks. ^^ We get "wtf" looks wherever we go, so don't worry. You're not alone. ^^ Okay, Hibird or hedgehog? I say Hibird.

Jenny: Hibird.

Isabella: Hibird. Definitely.

Meagan: HIBIRD!

Wonyoung: Hibird it is. Isabella, soul-swap!

(One minute later)

Hibird (Hibari): *sleeping on Wonyoung's shoulder*

Hibari (Hibird): *running off flapping his arms* WHEEE!

Gokudera (Uri): Nyaoo! *scratching Tsuna's body*

Tsuna (Natsu): Gao... *cowering in a ball in the corner*

Yamamoto (Sparrow): *singing and running around the room*

Uri (Gokudera): NYAAA! *trying to protect Tsuna's body*

Natsu (Tsuna): Gao! *trying to tug Gokudera's body away*

Sparrow (Yamamoto): *trilling away* (Translates to: Ahahahaha!)

_(~*A/N: All of the animals (the Vongola) are wearing animal translators. And Mukuro disappeared somewhere and Ryohei couldn't keep still long enough... all the animals have communicators on, so they can still talk like normal people.)_

Wafia: ...Okay...

Meagan: I'll go get the bitch.

(Ten minutes later, M.M's screams can be heard from the never-ending Maze of Doom that is filled with huge abysses, pools of lava, and spikes tipped with poison. As well as the walls that slide towards you)

Isabella: ...She set off more than 20 of the traps already...

Gokudera: Why do you even have one in the first place?

Jenny: Training. We all go through it once every month.

Reborn: ...Interesting. Mind if we borrow it?

Tsuna: HIIIIII! REBORN?

Jenny: Sure. Be our guests. So. Gaylord. Think you can be straight for a day?

Lussuria: Mou~ Not THAT dare again...

Isabella: We have to change your outfit and hair too.

Lussuria: NO! Sququ-chan!~ Tell them no!

Squalo: ...Voi. Sququ-chan? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Lussuria: ...Ah... Uh-oh...

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIII! *runs after Lussuria with a bottle of anti-homo spray*

(Two minutes later, a series of high-pitched screams ensure. Five minutes later, Fran trips over Lussuria's unmoving body. Ten minutes later, everybody is gathered outside)

Wonyoung: So...Football...There are two teams: the 16-and-under team and the 17-and-over team.

Isabella: Since only 11 people are needed for a team, most of the Wafia will sit this out.

Meagan: The 16-and-under team has Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Belphegor, Kevin, James, Andy, and Harrison.

Jenny: The 17-and-over team has Xanxus, Squalo, Dino, TYL Yamamoto, TYL Gokudera, TYL Hibari, TYL Mukuro, Giotto, Alaude, Deimon, and G.

Andy: Why do we always get dragged into these things?

Ryohei: YOOOOOOOSH! WE'LL WIN TO THE EXTREME!

Tsuna: EH? P-PRIMO? ALAUDE-SAN AND DEIMON?

Deimon: Eh? Why do I not have a honorific? *pout*

Alaude: Shut up, you waste of space. *whacks Deimon's head*

Giotto: Alaude. Don't.

Alaude: Hmph. *turns away*

G: *shaking head* Really, those two...

TYL Mukuro: Kufufu. The Wafia from ten years sent us here with one of their newest inventions.

TYL Gokudera: Che. If they have time to make things like those, they have time to take care of all their paperwork.

TYL Yamamoto: Maa maa, Gokudera. They're their own family, ne? ^^

TYL Hibari: ...

Reborn: Hm... I think a Boss VS Boss match will do.

Isabella: So Giotto, Tsuna, you guys are the quarterbacks!

Tsuna: EEHHH? ME?

Gokudera: You can do it, Juudaime! *adoring eyes*

Yamamoto: It'll be alright, Tsuna! Here, I'll snap the ball to you!

Giotto: G?

G: Yeah, I'll snap.

Deimon: Heh. If Alaude is linebacker, TYL Hibari is the running back, and TYL Yamamoto is receiver, then the rest of us are linemen, I suppose.

TYL Yamamoto: Ahaha! I guess you're right!

Mukuro: Hm...If Yamamoto snaps, we won't have a good receiver...I guess Kevin can be the receiver, Andy can be running back, and Hibari will be the linebacker.

Andy: Why me...? T.T

James: Shut up. I think you got the better job...

Hibari: *whips out tonfa* Don't just decide things for yourself, herbivore.

Chiara: Quiet down. I'm referee. 17-and-older team, heads or tails? *flips coin*

Giotto: Heads.

Chiara: Heads. Offense or defense?

Giotto: Offense.

Chiara: Okay. Game start!

(Needless to say, the 17-and-older team won. Both goalposts were destroyed and more than 20 footballs were destroyed. The Vongola now owes the Wafia a new football field. And they have to pay for the repair costs for a part of the mansion that got blown apart...)

Jenny: ... *evil aura* You punks have some nerve...

Dino: J-Jen? *nervous*

Wonyoung: O.O ACK! HIBARI! RUN AWAY!

(TYL and the First Generation disappear. The others run away as Mount. Jenny in Namimori, Japan explodes. Ten minutes later...)

Meagan: Done? Okay, so...um... Yamamoto's currently thinking of sushi.

Jenny: And?

Meagan: -/- Me.

Jenny: Good. Tsuna and Gokudera are still trying to separate Uri and Natsu...Gokudera's thinking "Oi! Uri, get off! Juudaime, I'm so sorry!" Tsuna's thinking "HIII! MY BODY!"

Isabella: The Varia threatened to kill us. Mukuro and Chrome are nowhere to be found. And Ryohei's thinking about boxing. Obviously. And Lambo...Grapes. Candy. Yeah.

Wonyoung: Hibari's thinking about tonfaing the hebivores to death.

Isabella: And you.

Wonyoung: But mainly beating people up.

Meagan: And you.

Wonyoung: Well...! Not a lot!

Jenny: But still you.

Wonyoung: -/- Shut up. Just hurry up and switch them.

(Two minutes later...)

Xanxus (Hibari): *curled up next to Wonyoung on the couch and sleeping*

Wonyoung: ...This feels weird. Like I'm cheating on Hibari.

Isabella: That is Hibari.

Wonyoung: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! And Cindi, stop glaring at me like that. Hibari's body is curled up next to you, no?

Cindi: Let's just get this over with.

*Hibari and Xanxus blast out of their rooms under ten minutes (They took their sweet time waking up)*

Nancy: I have to ask, why do we do these dares even though we know that our mansion will just get destroyed in the process?

Isabella: Cause we're weird like that.

Nancy: …True enough. Now, where's Bel and Jill?

Bel: Ushishishi. Did someone call for the prince?

Rasiel: Usheshe. I heard someone asking for the king?

(Both get flying-kicked into a 5x5 room. Tsuna gets thrown in after them.)

Tsuna: HIIIIIIIIIIIII!

(Door gets locked behind them.)

Wafia: …..

Jenny: I feel like we're forgetting something…

Isabella: But what can it be?

Meagan: Wait, can't the fishy go into dying will mode without the pills now?

Wafia: ….

Wonyoung: Damn the Shimon! Get the tuna out before-!

(A huge hole is blasted through the walls, revealing a HDW Tsuna and unconscious blonde twins.)

Wonyoung: …Yeah. Before that happens.

Nancy: Too late. Call the cleaning crew. So…the next dares are from Toona Chiarenz.

_**Hi! Can I put dares here?  
If so, I dare:  
Kyoya-kun (Hibari) to date me^^ Just for a week (pls no offense, I just want  
to know how it feels. No complaints)  
Bel-kun date me the week after (Ditto)  
Mukuro, tell to my friend that she is ugly and no-queen material (her name's  
Rita)  
Yama-chan, date my friend for a day (her name is Risa)  
Fran, wear Hayate's butler outfit for a chapter (and take off that baka hat)  
Xanxus, be a host for a night  
Lambo, go kick Squalo  
Gokudera, dance caramel dansen for 2 minutes  
Tsuna, sing Ievan Polkkan and remember to hold the leeks  
Lambo again, go sing KAITO's 'Yami no Ou' and let I-pin play the part of the  
girl  
Is Colonnello there? If so, I dare him to kiss Lal Mirch  
Mammon, take a picture of it and sell it on facebook  
Dino must sing Livin da Vida Loca  
Chrome: Kiss Mukuro, make it **__**french kiss**__** if possible  
**__**Mammon**__** again: Take picture and sell it on **__**Facebook**__**  
What? To many dares? Gomen^^ I just want pleasure^^**_

Wonyoung/Meagan: HELL NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO WAY IN HELL!

Isabella: It's just a dare! Deal with it!

Nancy: Just lock them up.

(Wonyoung and Meagan get thrown into the dungeons)

*Two weeks later*

Isabella: See? It wasn't that bad.

(Wonyoung and Meagan stay clinging to Hibari and Yamamoto koala-style)

Nancy: I don't think they trust us anymore.

Isabella: Hm…. *leans to Wonyoung and whispers something*

Wonyoung: *eyes widen and jumps off Hibari* Wonadon is a good Wonadon, see?

Isabella: *smiling and pats Wonyoung's head* Good girl.

Wonyoung: Now can I have the pictures?

Isabella: *grinning* The pictures, yes. The negatives, no.

Wonyoung: Damn!

Yamamoto: Um….A little help?

Nancy: Why should we? You guys look cute like that.

Meagan: *jumping off* I AM NOT CUTE!

Jenny: Now you're not.

Meagan: Shut up!

Isabella: Contradiction much?

Meagan: *grumbling*

Jenny: Cheer up. We can watch Mukuro get slapped in the face.

(Mukuro is standing in front of Rita-san)

Mukuro: Kufufu. Rita-chan, you're very ugly and definitely no-queen material. I personally prefer my cute Chrome-chan. *french-kisses a blushing Chrome*

Chrome: O/O

Mammon: (who happened to be floating by) *snaps pictures* Muu. More pictures to sell over the internet…

Meagan: The internet really is your best friend, isn't it.

Mammon: Of course it is. Aim, Twitter, Tumblr, Youtube…They're very fun and addicting. These photos are going straight to Facebook and DeviantArt. Maybe I'll get them turned into prints.

Wafia/Vongola: *sweatdrop* He really takes these type of things seriously, doesn't he.

Reborn: Do you have any other pictures?

Mammon: Yes, but not on me, of course. *suddenly perks* My seventh sense is tingling. Well, I'm off. Colonello and Lal should know better than to kiss in a 700-mile radius of me. *disappears*

Tsuna: Seventh sense?

Reborn: He can sense a way to make money for himself. His sixth sense is his ability to sense illusions.

Wafia/Vongola: *sweatdrop* Of course…

Gokudera: *sparkly-eyed* So there was a UMA in our midst all along…!

Tsuna: *groaning* Not again with the UMA thing…

Nancy: Speaking of which, Gokudera-kun, you haven't paid us yet for those surveillance pictures of Shittopi-chan for your UMA studies.

Gokudera: Ah, that's right. So, what's your price?

Nancy: We don't ask for money here.

Gokudera: Then…?

Isabella: Equivalent exchange. Never ask for too much. Never ask for too little. Or else there will be dire consequences… *takes a puff from the (fake) tobacco smoker and blows out smoke in a mystical manner* Says Yuuko.

(Silence)

Wonyoung: *cuts hand through smoke, irritated* Don't go all Yuuko and Snake on us. *sighing, then looks up with Chesire grin* The price…

Isabella: *smiling mysteriously* The price.

Meagan/Jenny: *identical smiles and in unison* The price.

Nancy: *indifferent smile* The price.

Gokudera: *a little scared and awed* The price.

Wonyoung: Is…

Wafia: TWO MINUTES OF THE CARAMELLDANSEN!

GOKUDERA: NOOOOOOOO!

(Two minutes later…)

(Gokudera is on the floor, nearly unconscious)

Tsuna: HIIIIIII! GOKUDERA-KUN? SOMEONE GET HIM AN ICEPACK!

Jenny: Relax, he's fiiine.

Meagan: Just a little sore, that's all.

Gokudera: JUST A LITTLE? YOU TRY DOING IT NEXT TIME!

Isabella: Now now, you wouldn't want to seem weak to your precious Juudaime, now, would you?

Gokudera: O.O I MEAN, I'M FINE, JUUDAIME! I BET I CAN GO ON FOR ANOTHER FIFTEEN MINUTES!

Wonyoung: *grinning* THAT'S the spirit.

Mukuro: Kufufu. Well then, now that we've all had our fun, let's go get dinner. I'm quite hungry.

Ryohei: Yes, I'm hungry TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEME!

Reborn: There's this new restaurant that's just about to open, but they want my opinion on it first before they open. Why don't we all go there?

Wafia/Vongola: Sounds good!

(At the restaurant)

Wafia/Vongola: …..

Tsuna: Ano…Reborn? This restaurant is clearly marked 'Vongola.'

Reborn: So I've noticed. It's a nice name, isn't it?

Tsuna: *sweatdrop* Never mind.

(They all walk in. The group is: Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, TYL Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, Jenny, Wonyoung, Isabella, Meagan, Nancy)

*Sudden shower of sakura petals*

Voices: Irashaimase.

Wafia/Vongola: O.O …

Wafia: *turns away, trying not to laugh* Pffffffffffft!

Gokudera/Yamamoto/TYL Lambo: *speechless* O.O

Hibari/Mukuro: *blinking* …

Tsuna: *full-on panic attack* O.O ! %!%$#!^%#%!$#^!%$#!%! *gets hit with a wineglass*

Xanxus: Shut up, trash.

Tsuna: X-X-X-X-XANXUS?

Reborn: Ah, I forgot to tell you. This is a host restaurant.

(Varia and Dino are in black suits, in a circle around Xanxus, who is in his customary chair, holding wine glasses)

Lussuria: Darlings!~3 Welcome!~3

Everybody else: *shudders*

Gokudera: So you guys are the hosts…?

Bel: Ushishi, why, jealous of us?

Gokudera: HELL NO!

Mukuro: But why…?

Mammon: Well, we need some way to pay off our debts to the Wafia.

Chrome: What about Mammon-san's own money…?

Fran: Ah, Mammon-san makes us pay his back with interest.

Wafia (minus Meagan and Nancy): *perk up and tackle Fran* FRAAAAAAAAAAN! KAWAIIIIIIII!

Lussuria: Isn't he just?~

(Fran is wearing an outfit that looks like Hayate's outfit, MINUS THE FROG HAT (GASPETH!))

Meagan/Nancy: *sweatdrop*

Dino: *glaring at Fran*

Tsuna: Ano…Jenny-san….

Jenny: Shut up, I'm trying to distract myself from the fact that Dino is a host.

Dino: *guilty face* Ah…About that…

Squalo: *holding up suits* Go get changed, brats.

Tsuna: Wha?

Yamamoto: Oh, we get to play this 'host' game, too? Ahaha! Sounds like fun!

Meagan: *facepalms* Sometimes, his density really amazes me…

TYL Lambo: Well, I'm sure that I'll make a better host than you lot. *smiles proudly*

Squalo: I highly doubt it, kid.

Lambo: *pissed, kicks Squalo in the gut*

Squalo: *wheezing and holding stomach* YOU…!

Nancy: Now, now, calm down, children. How about this. If you can successfully entertain with three performances while we eat, we'll cut your debt by a third.

Varia/Vongola: …*turning to each other*

Lussuria: *wordlessly brings a bag full of straws*

(They draw straws. Tsuna, Dino, and Lambo have the shortest straws)

Meagan: Now that that's decided, let's get something to eat!

(They order and as they eat, Tsuna steps up holding leeks and the music turns on)

Tsuna: _Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.  
Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,  
la barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo  
Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do  
Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.  
Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,  
la barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo  
Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do_

arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu  
waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu  
yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu  
ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu  
arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu  
waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu  
yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu  
ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu

Jenny: Levan Polkka. Interesting. Nice leek waving. But one thing.

Tsuna: Eh?

Isabella/Wonyoung: YOU DIDN'T WEAR MIKU'S OUTFIT! DISQUALIFIED! NEXT!

(Lambo steps up with I-Pin (who knows where she came from) and the music starts)

Lambo: _Ahhhh!_

_saa hizamazuku gaii!_

_sumimasen_

_mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni_

_eiga wo kiwameta oukoku no_

_yami no yoni kunrin suru wa_

_aoki kami wo sita kyuuketsuki_

_shiroku utsukusiki nodo motome_

_koyoi yami ni odori mashou_

_akaku uruwasiki chi ni uete_

_surudoki kibawa dazo nerau_

_tetsubun tarinaku natta hiwa_

_sokono kanojyo wo nanpa simasu_

_binta de haritaosareta hiwa_

_sugo sugo kaerimasu_

_ah, chi ga hoshii_

_Yami no Ou yuugani mau_

_azayaka na chiwo motome_

_mawari no chiisana koumori wa_

_ah, zen zen kyouryoku site kurenai_

_aoki hitomino yume miru wa_

_taiyou no nian himegimi de_

_egao ga suteki to iu uwasa_

_koyoi omeni kakarimasyou ka_

_tsukini ureu sono misugata_

_masashiku seijin to yobubeki_

_kinkino koini namida otsu_

_kami yodokomade su nandesu_

_totsuzen hinketsu memai gasi_

_kyouwa akirame te kaeri masu_

_tojini mitsuketa harigami niwa_

_"hensitsu sya ni chuui"_

_henna kao_

_Yami no Ou utsuroni mau_

_Kuruoshii aiwo shiru_

_Totemo utsukusii kami nanoni_

_kurayami dewa amari iminai_

_konya kosowa to shinobi komu_

_dorobou tool wa fuhitsuyou_

_hikou mo kirika mo omakase are_

_kyuukatsuki wo namerunjya nai_

_tengai tsukino bed no naka_

_yokotawaru kimimo utsukushii_

_himeyo omukaezo tsukimasita_

_saa sono kaowo yoku misete okure_

_tsuini anataga mezameta toki_

_senritsu ga wagamiwo osou_

_arewa itsuno koto dattakana_

_oreta haga natsukashi_

_"kono chikan!"_

_Yami no Ou dohade ni chiru_

_kyoufu wo meni yadosite_

_mondou muyou de nagurare te_

_ahh, nigeru himamo naku kizetsu suru_

_mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni_

_eiga wo kiwameta oukoku no_

_yami no yoni kunrin siteta_

_aoki kamiwo sita kyuuketsuki_

_choueki kikan wa yaku sannen_

_detekuru gohan wa pun bakari_

_aoi hitomi no Yami no Ou wa_

_nanto hitori samishiku yakin_

_tsuini karada mo yase hosotte_

_tou tou rouyani taore fusu_

_kawaita kuchibiru ga tsumugu wa_

_usuku kayowaki koe_

_ah, chi ga hoshii_

_Yami no Ou shizukani chiru_

_hakanaku shiroi shizuku_

_nokoru rouya wa monukeno kara_

_ahh, kiri ka dekiru koto wasure tetayo._

Meagan: So looooong…..

Jenny: Kaito's Yami no Ou. Good, but….

Isabella/Wonyoung: KAITO'S BETTER! DISQUALIFIED! NEXT!

(Dino stepped up and the music started)

Dino: _She's into superstitions  
Black cats voodo dolls,  
I feel a preminition,  
that girls gonna make you fall._

She's into new sensations,  
New kicks in the candlelight,  
She's got a new addiction,  
For every day and night,  
she makes you take your clothes and go dancing in the rain,  
She'll make you live her crazy life,  
But she'll take away you're pain,  
Like a bullet in your brain,

Upside, inside out,  
Livin' la vida loca,  
She'll push and pull you down,  
livin' la vida loca,  
Her lips are devil red,  
And her skins the colour of mo-cha,  
She will wear you out,  
Livin' la vida loca,  
Livin' la vida loca,  
She's livin' la vida loca.

Woke up in New York city,  
In a funky cheap hotel,  
She took my heart and money,  
She must of slipped a sleeping pill,  
She never drinks the water,  
And makes you order French Champagne,  
But once you've had a taste of her,  
you'll never be the same,  
yes she'll make you go insane!

Upside, inside out,  
Livin' la vida loca,  
She'll push and pull you down,  
livin' la vida loca,  
Her lips are devil red,  
and her skins the colour of mo-cha,  
She will wear you out,  
livin' la vida loca,  
livin' la vida loca,  
she livin' la vida loca...

Jenny: Kyaaaaa!~ Dino's voice! *swoons*

Meagan: *sweatdrop*

Isabella/Meagan: AAAAAAND WE HAVE A WINNER! GOOD FOR YOU! *claps*

Varia/Vongola: YEAAAH! *CHEERS*

(Back at the mansion)

Jenny: So, what're the dares again?

Wonyoung: *looking over paper* Believe it or not, we actually finished them. Good job, people.

Nancy: The next ones are from Lady Airashii Mentsu 67.

_**Thank you~! Yes, they are VERY private, im nosy...**_

Thanks guys! Hey, if you don't mind, I have a few more...

Hibari - huggle Hibird! And let someone take a picture of it and send it to  
the whole Mafia world! You can't bite anyone to death for it!  
Tsuna - How do you feel about being called a rabbit?  
Gokudera - I dare you to...stop smoking! And sing a nice song for your sister!

Yamamoto - ...Hug? Please?

thats all, thank you~!

Hibari: No.

Wonyoung: Please?

Hibari: No.

Wonyoung: Not even for me?

Hibari: No.

Wonyoung: Oh well. I already have one up on Facebook.

Hibari: …What?

Wonyoung: Don't kill me! Love you? *huggles Hibari*

Hibari: …I really don't like you sometimes.

Wonyoung: ^^ Love you too.

Isabella: So, Tsuna-pyon, how do you like being called a rabbit?

Tsuna: Please don't.

Jenny: Tsuna-pyon's not a rabbit, he's a tuna fishy.

Isabella: Oh, right! Sorry, Tsuna-pyon.

Tsuna: -.-;

Meagan: And it's a no can do with Gokudera.

Jenny: Everytime he tries to quit….

Isabella: And do something nice for his sister….

Wonyoung: Bianchi gets all emotional…..

Nancy: And takes off her goggles…

Wafia: And he goes back to smoking to relieve his stress! ^^

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun… -.-;

Jenny: And now…. For Yamamoto's dare…

Yamamoto: Ahaha! Sure, come here. *holds out arms and hugs Lady Airashii Mentsu 67, then lets go and looks back*

(Meagan is currently tied up, gagged, blindfolded, and handcuffed, and stuffed in a potato sack)

Yamamoto: Say…What did you guys do with Meggie-chan?

Isabella: She went looking for Lambo.

Yamamoto: Oh, okay! ^^ *goes to look for Meagan*

Everybody else: -.-; He actually believed that…?

(Wafia lets Meagan out)

Meagan: *disbelieving* WHAT THE HELL GOES INSIDE THAT TINY BRAIN OF HIS? *storms off to look for Yamamoto*

Nancy: …So….The next dares are from Heartless.

_**You guys are so mean to Skull! Do something nice for him; he's my favorite  
character!**_

Everybody: …

Wafia: Reborn?

Reborn: …Call him.

(Skull appears)

Skull: THE MIGHTY SKULL-SAMA HAS ARRIVED!

Reborn: *throws something at Skull* Lackey, this is a present from me. It's the only one you're ever gonna get from me, so treasure it.

Skull: R-Reborn-sempai…*touched* Thank you! *runs off*

Jenny: So…What was it?

Reborn: A slipper.

Nancy: You mean a pair of slippers.

Reborn: No, I mean a slipper.

Wonyoung: …You gave him one slipper?

Reborn: Yup.

Everybody else: -.-;

Isabella: So, the next dares are from Vatican Illuminatus 503

_**Please don't let it be too late for me to add some really crazy ones...  
*frantically making Signs of the Cross***_

1.) I dare any Wafia member to shove their Vongola counterpart into a cannon  
and then fire said cannon from the top of St. Peter's Basilica. (137 meters  
above the pavement-long way down...) It will rain cookies if whoever got  
ejected lands either in the Colosseum or on the Pope. (The Pope part is a  
joke...but you can do it if you want. ;-) )

2.) I dare Hibari to open the _**Ark of the Covenant**__**. (Y'know, the gold box that  
symbolizes God's presence and which only priests are allowed to touch? Inside  
it are: the staff of Aaron, the tablets of the **__**Ten Commandments**__**, and a jar of  
unspoiled manna. The last person who laid an unauthorized hand on the Ark was  
killed by God.)**_

3.) I dare all who have the guts to put Ryohei through the sufferings of Jesus  
to do so. (This is optional.)

4.) I dare Tsuna to be the pope for a day. (And bring back one of those  
pope-hats afterwards...)

5.) I dare the head of the Wafia to steal the staff of Moses and use it to  
bring the _**Ten Plagues of Egypt**__** down on either the Vongola, the Varia, or the  
Millefiore. (Your choice) personal favorite plague: 7th-fiery hail**_

That's all! P.S. You are a very evil person Byakuran...God is watching your  
every move. You have been warned...His wrath is awe-inspiring and terrifying.  
REPENT, YOU SINNER! REPENT! *evil laughing*

Wonyoung: Huh. A religious person. How about that.

Isabella: I'm just gonna go now.

Wonyoung: What, you don't wanna set fiery hail on the Milliefiore?

Isabella: ….Point taken. Just try not to convert me.

Wonyoung: I would never. *gets skeptical looks* Oh, shut up.

Nancy: So, who are we shoving?

Jenny: Who's the most likely to survive?

Wafia: …. *glances at Mukuro*

Mukuro: ….What?

(Ten minutes later, a cannon boom resounds through the Italian air. Meanwhile, the Pope is taking a nice relaxing walk, when all of a sudden, a pineapple falls from the sky and lands on him. He later claims that it was a vision from God to regard pineapples as sacred objects)

Mukuro: I can't believe you guys actually did that….

Isabella: Well, what did you expect, for us to have mercy on you guys?

Gokudera: That'd be too much to ask for.

Meagan: (who came back with Yamamoto while Mukuro was enjoying his brief Wafia-given gift of flight) Exactly.

Wonyoung: So now, Hibari…Um….

Hibari: Describe this box to me.

Isabella: It's golden and in Italy and it has a lot of religious things in it.

Hibari: ….It sounds remarkably like the box I accidentally hit across a chapel during my stay in Italy when I was fighting the pineapple.

Nancy: …That should be the equivalent of opening it, right? Right.

Meagan: Next…Let's just say we did and not.

Wonyoung: Ja. Otherwise, we'd have to make him carry a wooden cross across quite a distance-.

Isabella: Easy for him.

Wonyoung: Put a crown of thorns on his head and nail him to the cross-.

Jenny: HECK NO.

Wonyoung: Exactly.

Isabella: Now, where did the fishy go…?

Meagan: He's replacing the current Pope. Remember, the guy that got knocked down by Mukuro?

Nancy: Oh….Right….Him. Okay, so somebody get Byakuran from the dungeons.

(Fifteen minutes later, on a desolate hilltop, Byakuran and the Seven Wreaths are enduring a storm of fiery hail)

Tsuna: Will that kill him?

Jenny: Sadly, no. Oh, wait, you're back. So, did you get the hat?

Tsuna: Yup. Right here. *takes out hat*

Meagan: Sweet. *takes hat and places on own head*

Wonyoung: You look weird with that on.

Meagan: Thank you.

Wonyoung: You're welcome. So, next is…Vatican Illuminatus 503 again.

_**Oh, and sorry for the double review, but I forgot something.**_

Question: 1.) Gokudera, are you a Catholic? (y'know, because he's  
Italian...and most Italians are Catholic...)

2.) (only if optional dare was carried out) Ryohei, how were you able to  
endure all that?

Dare 6.) Varia, I dare you to spend a day in hell. (preferably the version  
written in the Inferno, which is part 1 of _**Dante's Divine Comedy**__**)**_

7.) I dare Bel to wear the pope's TRIPLE crown. (it's the one shown on the  
Vatican's flag, and yes, it exists.)

Now I'm really done!

Wonyoung: I've been wondering about that. Gokudera, are you catholic? Dino, you too.

Gokudera: No. Atheist.

Dino: Officially, yes. Personally, no.

Isabella: Ah…That answers that.

Jenny: Skip the next question, and Varia?

Nancy: ….We tried. Heaven doesn't want them and Hell's afraid that they'll take over. Ricardo's (Secondo) already in there too, and it'll cause mass chaos if we put the two together, so…

Meagan: So…BEL!

(Bel appears)

Bel: Ushishi, yes?

Isabella: *snatches tiara and stuffs crown on*

Bel: ….I don't think this matches the prince's style.

Isabella: ….Yeah, I don't think so either.

Jenny: OFF WITH THE CROWN!

(The tiara gets restored and the crown is put in the Wafia's treasury)

Meagan: So next are Nancy and Binklebon.

_**I dare everyone to have a game of Wafia ball.**_

Wafia: …*glancing at Nancy*

Nancy: *blinking* What?

Vongola: ? Wafia ball?

Isabella: It's soccer…

Meagan: Except not soccer…

Wonyoung: The only rule that applies is that you can't touch the ball.

(Ten minutes later)

Wonyoung: OMIGOD, RYOHEI, I'M SO SORRY!

Ryohei: I-I can s-survive this t-to the e-extreeeeeeeeeeme…*falls to floor holding his…thing…that got hit with the soccer ball*

Meagan: Ouch…That's gotta hurt…

Isabella: Someone get him an ice pack!

Guys: *inching away from Wonyoung*

Jenny: And THAT'S why Wafia ball isn't in the Olympics: too many ways to get injured. So next is from…me! (Wafia Primo)

_**I FIRED THOMAS ALREADY! And I can't go as gokudera, the order went retarded. So I can't get the wig. T^T I NEED A WIIIIIIG!**_

Anyway,

1)Dino, are you sure you're not gay. T^T You hurt my feelings.

2)Gokudera, I dare you to eat 500 pounds of pocky.

3)Stop cancelling some of mah dares! :O

4)Dino must drink... A WHOLE GALLON OF SAKE! If your liver or kidney or whatever dies, not my problem. (MEAAAN! T^T

Wonyoung: Oh, regarding that matter…Thomas and Crystal have been fired from the Lightning and Mist positions of the CMT and Jin has been fired from the Cloud position of the AB. Taking Jin's place is Solomon. ^^ So…Dino?

Dino: I am absolutely not gay. I never have been and never will be. I only love you, Jen-chan! *glomps*

Jenny: GACK…OKAY, I GET IT! NOW GET OFF ME!

Nancy: Hey, now that you're here, you might as well…*takes jug of sake and pours it all into Dino's mouth*

Dino: MLRNHGPH!

Isabella: Nancy, I'm pretty sure that was more than a gallon.

Nancy: Oh…Was it? *smiles and shrugs* Oh well.

Wonyoung: As for you, Gokudera…WHAT KIND OF RIGHT HAND MAN OF THE VONGOLA CAN'T EAT 500 POUNDS OF POCKY?

Gokudera: *gasping* You're right! I must prove my worth to the Tenth! *starts shoveling in pocky*

Isabella: Well, that takes care of that. So next is Katherine, or Kaye Cee.

_**I counted two cusses in writing. That's more than I can get out of you verbally in six months. What is GOING ON over there at your specialized big city high school? Hmmm? Your new one convert your or something?**_

As for truth and dares...to all the Vongola and Varia people, what do you find...something about us? What in the FREAKIN WORLD makes YOU want to live in the same house as us?

It's a very simple question.

Wonyoung: Naw, not yet. And, actually I've been wondering, too.

Tsuna: Um…Well…Wafia-sans are fun to be around… And it feels like we're family or something…

Wafia: …*shining eyes with tears*

Tsuna: *startled* Eh?

Wafia: Aw, we didn't know that we meant so much to the Tuna! *glomp*

Tsuna: Erk!

_**Yamamoto: Ahaha! So the next ones are from Woopa-san.**_

_**Interesting...but did you know, KHR might have a second season.**_

Dares~

1) Bel, die your hair pink and purple (like one streak purple, one streak pink, etc)

2) Isabella, make a personalilty swap machine (as in flips their personality) that lasts for a whole chapter and shoot Kyoya, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Xanxus.

3)Hibari, eat a chicken.

4) Isabella, find some way to SHUT Squalo UP for the next two chapters

5) Take a vacation to Mafia Land.

Wonyoung: Yeah, Primo told me. ^^ More Kyoya up on screen~~~

Isabella: So…Bel-chan…

Bel: No, the prince refuses!

Jenny: I heard that it's the all the rage in nobility these days…Well, the streaks, anyway. But they all use boring colors like orange and yellow. You'll be starting a new trend by using purple and pink!

Bel: Oh? Well, in THAT case…Ushishi, peasants, get to work on my hair.

Isabella: *holding bottles of dye with an evil grin* Yes, your majesty.

(Meanwhile, as horrified screams resonate through the halls…)

Hibari: *burping lightly* A little too feathery if you ask me…

Wonyoung: *sweatdrop* Kyoya…

Isabella: So, what'd I miss?

Meagan: Not much. What'd you do to Squalo?

Isabella: *holds up roll of silver duct tape*

Wafia: *nodding wisely* Ah…

Isabella: So, now, the 180 machine…*presses button on remote*

Hibari: Won-chan!~ *tackles in flying hug*

Wonyoung: Ack!

Tsuna: …*twitches* I feel like doing some math problems…Say, have you ever noticed the beauty of pi? Or to be exact, 3.14….*reciting pi*

Gokudera: What a weird kid…So, Yamamoto, *slinging arm over shoulder and grinning* what've you been up to these days?

Yamamoto: …*speechless from shock*

Xanxus: Eh? Where did Squalo-kun go? He was supposed to go fishing with me….*pouting*

Everybody else: …O.O

(Five hours later)

Wonyoung: So Primo and Tuna are gone to take the test or whatever and we're here on the beach still doing dares. How nice. So, next is retardedanimefreak, or Adrianne.

_**yo, wut do u mean, ur busy? I HAVE NOTE SUMMARIES TO DO EVERY FRIGGING NITE FOR FRIGGING BIO! YO IM GONNA SERIOUSLY KICK UR ASS INTO LIKE THE NEXT 50000000000000 YEARS! anyyyyywayyyyyyy...**_

1. Xanxus, Bel, and Fran: Dress up like punk Len and do the Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder dance.

2. Fran, sing the song, i love it!

3. I want Len to come into this, please? and the other vocaloids cept Meiko and Kaito unless Kaito becomes, like, sexy...

4. Cindi, sit on James and scratch his ass (yea, ill explain that... later?)

4. All guys have to answer this: WHAT IS UR DICK SIZE? (Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, the other little ppl, Lussaria, and that guy... u know, the one no one loves? are excluded. I dont care about them, but Xanxus has to answer that.)

5. Make Cindi a pimp and James has to be one of the bitches.

6. Fire all the ppl Jenny doesnt want cuz im the one she complains to. I dont like listening to complaints, no offense jenny, I LAFF U!

7. Wonyoung, do the Bad Apple dance with Isabella, and one of u two HAS TO DO THE SPLIT. Then, isabella, do the Double Lariat dance.

that's about it... srry, BEEN ADDICTED TO PROJECT DIVA 2nd! IT BE MAD GOOD YO!

(i be so black yo)

Wonyoung: Adri-chan, you counted wrong. 1, 2, 3, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7?

Adrianne: SHUT U-! LEEEEEEEEN! *glomps Len*

Meagan: …Why are they at Mafia Land?

Wonyoung: And the people have already been fired. And really, it's not EVERYBODY if only Xanxus has to answer it…

Adrianne: Again, shut up.

Xanxus: So…My size? It's ***.

Adrianne: What?

Xanxus: I said, it's ***!

Adrianne: Wonyoung, stop censoring it!

Wonyoung: You stop breaking the fourth wall! And it's doing it by itself, I swear!

Adrianne: Well, damn. Now how am I supposed to know?

Wonyoung: You don't have to.

Cindi: *flips James over, straddles him, and scratches his butt*

James: WHAT THE FUCK?

Cindi: It's a dare. What am I supposed to do?

James: Uh, not do it? And hell no, I am NOT going to be HER bitch!

Meagan: So you'll be someone else's bitch?

Wonyoung: Adrianne's.

Adrianne/James: Wonyoung, SHUT UP!

Wonyoung: What, just saying.

(Xanxus, Bel (with streaked hair), and Fran stand in punk Len's outfit with Fran in the middle. They start dancing as the music turns on)

Fran: _(migi kata ni murasaki choucho)_

_(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)_

_(setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru)_

_(hibiku piano)_

_fukyou waon_

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_

_hibiku piano fukyou waon_

_warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite_

_donna koto demo_

_hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?_

_doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru_

_kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara_

_nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain_

_mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu_

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_

_hibiku piano fukyou waon_

_(fukyou waon)_

_(ga suki de)_

_(maru de...ma-ma-maru de)_

_(wa kono heya no sumi de)_

_(maru de...ma-ma-maru de)_

_(fukyou waon)_

_kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa_

_aijou sore tomo_

_aa..._

_koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru_

_sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu_

_kurui dashita watashi wo tomete_

_isshun de raku ni shite yo_

_dakiyosete yuganda karada_

_umeru no wa anata shika inai_

_sou deshou? Wakatteru kuse ni_

_kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru_

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_

_hibiku piano fukyou waon_

_migikata no murasaki choucho_

_(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)_

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_

_(hibiku piano)_

_(migi kata ni murasaki choucho)_

_(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)_

_(setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru)_

_(hibiku piano)_

_fukyou waon_

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_

_hibiku piano fukyou waon_

_warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite_

_donna koto demo_

_hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?_

_doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru_

_kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara_

_nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain_

_mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu_

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_

_hibiku piano fukyou waon_

_(fukyou waon)_

_(ga suki de)_

_(maru de...ma-ma-maru de)_

_(wa kono heya no sumi de)_

_(maru de...ma-ma-maru de)_

_(fukyou waon)_

_kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa_

_aijou sore tomo_

_aa..._

_koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru_

_sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu_

_kurui dashita watashi wo tomete_

_isshun de raku ni shite yo_

_dakiyosete yuganda karada_

_umeru no wa anata shika inai_

_sou deshou? Wakatteru kuse ni_

_kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru_

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_

_hibiku piano fukyou waon_

_migikata no murasaki choucho_

_(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)_

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_

_(hibiku piano)_

Girls on the beach: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!~~~ 3 3 3 3

Nancy: *smiling sweetly* For more amusement and entertainment with the Vongola and Varia, please step up here and pay a $500 admission fee!

Mafioso: E-Eh? Varia? Wait, that's X-X-Xanxus…! GYAAAAH! *running away*

Meagan: God job, Xanxus! Now we can finally have peace while- OMIGOD, LUSSURIA, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?

Lussuria: What, I thought the punk outfits were cute.~ Don't you think so, handsome? *winking at Lussuria*

Ryohei: *shuddering* Uh….

Jenny: *handing bottle of anti-homo spray to Bel*

Bel: Ushishishi. Come here for a sec, Lussuria. *advancing with bottle*

Lussuria: GYAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME! *running away*

Bel: Che. Coward.

Wonyoung: So…Isabella…Rock paper scissors?

Isabella: Fine.

(Wonyoung loses (obviously, do you know how lucky Isabella can be?) and the music starts)

Wonyoung/Isabella: *starting to dance, Wonyoung as Len (except she has to do the split), Isabella as Rin*

Wonyoung: *staggering off* Ow…

Adrianne: *clapping and smiling* Good job!

Wonyoung: *glaring* …

Hibari: *clapping hard with shining eyes* WAAAAH! THAT WAS AWESOME, WON-CHAAAAN!

Adrianne: See? He liked it.

Wonyoung: Shut up, Adrianne.

Isabella: Oh…I have to dance again? Fine.

(Music starts and Isabella starts dancing)

Music: _hankei hachi-juu-go SENCHI ga kono te no todoku kyori  
ima kara furimawashi masu no de hanareteite kudasai_

tada mawaru koto ga tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta  
tada mawaru koto wo tsudzukete itara tomari kata wo wasureteita

mawari no nakama-tachi ga jibun yori umaku mawareru no wo  
shikata nai to hitokoto tsubuyaite akirameta FURI wo shiteita

hankei ni-hyaku-go-juu SENCHI ga kono te no todoku kyori  
ima kara ugoki mawarimasu no de hanareteite kudasai

karamawaru koto mo tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta  
karamawaru koto wo tsudzukete itara mukuwareru to shinjiteita

mawari no nakama-tachi ga jibun yori takaku mawareru kara  
shita kara nagameru no ha kubi ga itai to suneta FURI wo shiteita

hankei go-sen-ni-hyaku SENCHI ha kono te no todoku kyori  
ima kara tobimawari masu no de hanareteite kudasai

dou deshou? mukashi no jibun ga mitara homete kureru kana  
me ga mawari jiku mo bureteru kedo

ni-juu-san ten yon do katamuite nagameta machinami ha  
itsu no manika mita koto no nai iro ni somatteita

hankei roku-sen-san-byaku KILO ha kono te no todoku kyori  
ima nara dekiru ki ga shimasu no de hanareteite kudasai

hankei hachi-juu-go SENCHI ga kono te no todoku kyori  
itsu no hi ka mawari tsukareta toki ha soba ni ite kudasai

Nancy: *handing Isabella an Arizona iced tea bottle* So, next dares are from…Oh. Isabella, or bel-san.

_**YAY! I has minions! Can you introduce them in the next chapter? with the  
byakuran thing or the pocket thing or cloak thing?**_

have all the vongola voice what they really think of us.

Gender bend the vongola and shimon. I don't care what complaints you have.

thats about it for now.

Wonyoung: So, Isabella's minions. You saw Stuart at the beginning of the chapter, and then she has Chikusa and Ken.

Isabella: *smacking Wonyoung's head* Stop breaking the fourth wall! And really, Ken-chan's not very reliable. Except as a guinea pig.

Mukuro: *holding hands out in prayer and lamenting* I'm so sorry, Ken, Chikusa!

Meagan: So…Vongola?

Tsuna: Ah well…You're all…um…fun to be around…

Jenny: *pulling out gun* The truth, Tuna.

Tsuna: R-really! And…You're all…crazy…

Wonyoung: See, there you go. Always speak the truth, Tuna, 'kay? So, Gokudera?

Gokudera: *comatose from the pocky*

Wonyoung: Ah…Um…Wasn't he awake three sets of dares ago? So, Yamamoto?

Yamamoto: Ahaha! Well, you're all really fun to be around! I'm never bored!

Meagan: Is that a good thing…?

Yamamoto: Of course it is! *hugs Meagan*

Meagan: -/-

Isabella: So…Lambo?

Lambo: WAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE ALL LAMBO-SAN'S MINIONS!

Wafia: *blowing Lambo into the bright blue sky* We're minions for no one.

Lambo: UGYAAAAAAAAH! *disappears Team Rocket-style*

Nancy: Mukuro?

Mukuro: You're all just tools for taking control of Sawada.

Wafia: *raising eyebrows*

Mukuro: *frowning* You guys aren't very good pawns though. Too wild and independent.

Nancy: We'll let that one slide. Chrome?

Chrome: Ah…You're all very respectable and nice and fun people…

Isabella: Really. Hibari?

Hibari: You're all fun to bite to death. You're all strong opponents.

Wonyoung: Now, Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari, switch your personalities again.

Hibari: 'Kaaaaay!~ *glomps Wonyoung*

Tsuna: ….Che. What a weakling.

Isabella: Wait…If Hibari is acting all cutesy and is strong, doesn't that mean that we made another Honey-sempai?

Wafia: O.O *sweatdrop*

Meagan: We gotta think these things through…

Hibari: *clueless with question marks floating around* Eh? Eh?

Isabella: Okay, ready? Shimon there? Okay, shoot!

Shimon: *who just arrived* Eh? What's going on-?

(Vongola and Shimon get shot with the gender-switching bullets. As the smoke clears, camera flashes go off)

Wafia: *holding cameras* O.O ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meagan: Hey, Adelheid, does your shirt feel a little loose?

Adelheid: (who now has short hair, btw) *looks down* …O.O WHA?

(Vongola and Shimon guys now sporting long hair and breasts. On a side note, Chrome and Mukuro look like they just switched hairstyles. The bullet also provided the people with appropriate clothes that fit (if miniskirts are appropriate))

Vongola/Shimon: O.O GYAAAAAH! (Yes, even Hibari and Mukuro screamed)

Nancy: So, next dares are from Vatican Illuminatus 503 again.

_**Oooh...someone one wants to prolong the agony...*is dying of suspense* No  
matter, I'll wait until **__**Christmas**__** if necessary!**_

I do hope this isn't overloading...

1.) Meagan, blind Koyo Aoba with a _**xenon arc lamp**__**. (These lights are so bright  
they're used as artificial daylight. And it's ironic because Xenon's atomic  
number, 54, is also the code number of Koyo.) Don't worry, he'll  
recover...after a few weeks...**_

2.) *is now using Biblical style* Enma, thou shalt make a pilgrimage to the  
tomb of thy family's holy namesake (_**Saint Peter**__**, formerly named Shimon bar  
Yonah), and thou shalt beg forgiveness (for your family's sins) of him for  
forty days and nights. And return not without a sign of his forgiveness, or  
else thou shalt face the wrath of the Wafia's crate of HOLY **__**HAND GRENADES**__**!**_

3.) I dare the Vongola to perform Telephone by _**Lady Gaga**__**. Casting is up to  
you.**_

Grazie and Arrivederci! *becomes smoke and is carried away by the wind*

Wonyoung: Ah, you ended up waiting until after Christmas….My bad…

Isabella: That's why you hurry up and type, you lazy person.

Wonyoung: QUIET!

Meagan: Hey, KOYO! *aims lamp*

Koyo: GYAAAAAH! *rolling around scratching eyes* IT BUUUUUURNS!

Isabella: Hey, dude, roll around all you want, but PLEASE PULL DOWN YOUR SKIRT WHILE DOING SO.

Koyo: O/O

Enma: NO, I refuse to go beg for forgiveness! I didn't do anything wrong! It's all the Vongola's fault!

Wafia: *holding holy hand grenades* Wrong choice. *pulling out pins with teeth and throwing at Enma*

Enma: GYAAAAAAAAH!

Adelheid: ENMA!

Wafia: Don't interrupt. *throwing grenades at Adelheid*

Meagan: Hey, by the way, since when did we have holy hand grenades?

Wonyoung: Since the darer supplied us with them. Now shut up and throw.

(Ten minutes later)

Wonyoung: So…Telephone. Lady Gaga. Meagan, casting?

Meagan: Tsuna is Lady Gaga. Hibari is Beyonce. Everybody else are back-up dancers.

Wonyoung: …*goes to slam head on wall*

(Music starts)

Tsuna: _Hello, hello baby you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy._

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

You can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Hibari: Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat no faster,  
Leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'Cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
Sorry, I cannot answer!

Tsuna: Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
Of my phone r-ringing.

Hibari: Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin'.

Tsuna/Hibari: 'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
You're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Wonyoung: …He's enjoying this, isn't he?

Hibari: *dancing and singing with a huge smile*

Wonyoung: *groaning* So next AND LAST dares are from finklemeire, or Meagan.

_**LOL...**_

No, I'm not that short...

Yes, Sasuke is gay...

Bwahahahaha! Yes Haru, drink the juice!

James got kicked off the bus for the 4th time!

Dares:

1 Haru...Chili NOW!

2 SUSHI PARTY!

3 Glue Levi to the bottom of a huge bowl and make Jello in it.

That's all for now! (stupid hw and tests...HS sucks...)

BYE BYE!

(A huge hole opens next to Haru. It seems to be leading to the Pit of Chili that is made from all the leftover chili in the world. Truly a paradise for a chili-lover. Which Haru is not.)

Haru: NOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Meagan: GET IN, BITCH! *flying kicks Haru in*

Haru: HAHIIIIIIII!

Jenny: Alright everybody, gather up! Sushi party while that magical pack of super glue and magical mixing bowl makes Jello a la Levi!

(A huge sushi party is held in which boxes of sushi are also sent to the readers. Meanwhile…)

Levi: GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! XANXUS-SAMA! HELP!

(As the sushi party ends…)

Wonyoung: Alright, that's the end of the dares. Oh, and minna-san, CONGRATS ON COMPLETING YOUR FINALS! You all did really well!

Wafia: Yeah! *cheering*

Jenny: Alright everybody, you know the drill.

Everybody: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! SEND IN MORE DARES! ^^ *waving and laughing*

(Meanwhile, in the Wafia dungeon)

Byakuran: Hello? Anybody out there? Helloooooo?

_**Read and review! 3**_

_**And Wafia, congrats on finishing finals! Love ya guys! ^^**_


End file.
